Cinta di Akademi Voca
by reycchi
Summary: Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaiko, Kagami Rin, Nikame Lenka, dan Furukawa Miki adalah lima gadis yang dianggap paling berpengaruh di Akademi Voca. Mereka adalah lima gadis terpopuler di Akademi Voca dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Dan mereka membutuhkan... cinta. / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Dere KuroHaru. Chapter 14 up!
1. Putri Serba Sempurna

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <strong>**_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter I – Putri Serba Sempurna**

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaiko, Kagami Rin, Nikame Lenka, dan Furukawa Miki adalah lima gadis yang dianggap paling berpengaruh di Akademi Voca. Tidak, mereka bukan gadis yang berbuat semena-mena terhadap murid baru, rajin mengerjai murid cupu, ataupun hobi menyiksa murid yang dianggap melebihi mereka. Mereka adalah lima gadis terpopuler di Akademi Voca dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda.<p>

Hatsune Miku yang terkadang dipanggil 'Putri Serba Sempurna' memang bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis paling cantik di antara kelima gadis itu. Rambut toska panjangnya diikat model _twin tail_ dan selalu terikat rapi. Kulitnya putih bak porselen dan dia bisa dibilang sebagai gadis yang paling diincar oleh para pemuda Akademi Voca. Yah, meski tidak semua laki-laki juga.

Shion Kaiko adalah gadis termuda dalam kelompok itu. Dia kelas sepuluh, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA, kecuali Lenka yang masih kelas sebelas. Kaiko memiliki rambut biru pendek yang melingkari wajah bulat nan _chubby_-nya. Sekilas, Kaiko memang lebih kelihatan seperti laki-laki, tetapi wajah manis dan tubuh langsingnya akan langsung mengingatkan kita terhadap sosok seorang perempuan.

Kagami Rin bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis paling tomboy jika dibandingkan dengan keempat gadis lainnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan cenderung pendek membuatnya mudah bergerak dan berhasil menyabot gelar pemain basket wanita terbaik di Akademi Voca. Gadis berambut kuning madu seleher ini selalu menyematkan bando telinga kelinci putih di atas kepalanya, sebagai tanda bahwa dia juga perempuan dan membutuhkan... cinta. Cinta dari seorang laki-laki tentunya, yang tulus kepadanya karena dia apa adanya bukan ada apanya.

Nikame Lenka adalah gadis paling kalem dan paling lembut dari kelima gadis itu. Dia juga adalah gadis paling pintar di angkatannya. Gadis ini berambut kuning madu, sama dengan Rin, hanya saja rambut Lenka panjangnya sepunggung, bukan seleher. Lenka tidak pernah terbiasa dengan rambut pendek. Menurutnya, rambut panjang dapat menyembunyikan rahasia hatinya yang paling dalam.

Furukawa Miki bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis periang yang dapat meramaikan suasana. Ketika keempat gadis itu berkumpul tanpa Miki, bisa-bisa yang terjadi adalah keheningan selama berjam-jam, kecuali jika salah seorang dari mereka bicara duluan. Bisa dibilang, gadis berambut merah panjang ini adalah jembatan dalam kelompok ini. Dia yang dapat menyatukan keempat gadis yang lain.

* * *

><p>Tentunya wajar jika seorang gadis cantik seperti Miku memiliki banyak penggemar, khususnya penggemar laki-laki. Maka tak heran jika di antara puluhan penggemar Miku, ada satu orang yang juga Miku sukai dan selalu Miku perhatikan, meski dari jauh.<p>

Orang itu adalah Shion Kaito, ketua OSIS, ketua klub basket, ketua klub pecinta alam, dan ketua kelas XII-2, kelas Miku.

Miku tidak pernah sibuk mencari perhatian Kaito. Kenapa? Karena Kaito lah yang sibuk mencari perhatiannya. Kaito selalu mengajak Miku makan siang bersama (dan selalu ditolak Miku karena ia ingin makan bersama keempat temannya), Kaito selalu mengajak Miku pergi di akhir minggu, Kaito selalu mengekori Miku, entah kenapa.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hatsune-san!"

Miku menghela napas. Akhirnya, pemuda berambut biru memanggil dirinya juga. "Apa?" balas Miku sambil membalikkan badan.

"Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat, dong," pinta si pemuda. "Aku yang ngikutin kamu susah, nih."

Miku tertawa. "Kenapa juga kamu ngikutin aku, Shion-san?" tanyanya geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Miku aja, gak usah pake marga. Kesannya kamu manggil Mikuo, tau."

Kaito terkekeh. "Miku..."

"Apa?"

"Siang ini mau kan, makan sama aku?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah memelas. "Aku bakal traktir kamu, mijitin kamu, kalo perlu suapin juga gak masalah! Sekali ini aja, _please_?"

Miku tertawa lagi. "Kamu gak perlu umbar-umbar janji buat makan siang sama aku, Shion-san."

"Eits, Kaito ya, jangan Shion. Aku gak mau margaku disamain sama cewek rambut biru yang anehnya jadi sepupuku itu," balas Kaito. "Tapi selama ini kamu nolak ajakan aku terus, kan?"

Miku tersenyum. "Oke, kali ini aku gak nolak."

"Serius?!"

Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Satu kali aja, kan?"

Wajah senang Kaito mendadak berubah. "Mm... aduh... gimana, ya?" balasnya sambil menggaruk kepala. Miku tertawa kecil melihat perubahan sikap Kaito itu.

"Bercanda," kata Miku. "Tapi traktir, kan?"

"Siap, Ojou-sama!"

* * *

><p>Siangnya, Miku duduk manis di salah satu meja kantin, menunggu kedatangan Kaito. Miku sibuk dengan ponsel juga uangnya, persiapan kalau-kalau Kaito lupa membawa uang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya sang 'Pangeran' yang ditunggu Miku datang juga. Lucunya, Kaito datang sambil membawa dua kotak makan di atas satu nampan. Miku yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil lalu berkomentar, "Apa kamu berubah jadi pelayan kalo siang?"<p>

Kaito mendengus. "Spesial buat kamu, tau."

Miku terkikik. "Oh ya? Berarti aku harus tersanjung," balas Miku geli, walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya melonjak-lonjak gembira menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda yang ia kagumi. "Kamu beliin apa buat makan siang kita?"

"Hmm... kenapa gak kamu buka aja?"

Miku membuka kotak makan siang tersebut dan mendapati negi favoritnya ada di dalam, bertengger manis menunggu Miku melahapnya. "Negi!" pekiknya gembira. Dia mendongak menatap Kaito. "Kamu tau dari mana aku suka negi? Yang tau soal ini cuma keluargaku."

"Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal," balas Kaito (sok) bijak. "Kalo gitu, kamu makan negi-nya. Suka, kan?"

"Banget!"

"Suka aku?"

Mata Miku menyipit lalu mengirim tatapan setajam mata pisau pada Kaito. "Hee... suka kamu, ya?"

"K-kalo gak suka j-juga gak a-apa-apa, kok!" sahut Kaito buru-buru. Dia tidak mau makan siang pertamanya dengan Miku hancur hanya karena tingkat pede yang over sesaat.

Miku tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku gak suka Kaito?"

"Hah?"

Miku mengangguk kecil. "Kaito itu ketua kelas yang baik, ketua OSIS yang bertanggung jawab, ketua klub basket yang pinter buat strategi, juga ketua klub pecinta alam yang bener-bener pingin ngejaga alam."

Kaito melongo mendengar pemaparan Miku.

"Buatku, selama ini Kaito udah jadi temen yang baik," lanjut Miku sambil memakan negi pertamanya.

Mendadak tubuh Kaito lemas mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Miku. Mendadak rasanya ia tidak punya semangat untuk memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi miliknya sejak ia masuk Akademi Voca. Mendadak ia—

"MIKU-CHAAAN!"

—oh, lupakan.

Miku yang tengah asyik dengan negi-nya berhenti melakukan aktivitas tersebut lalu menatap keempat temannya heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah paling polos yang pernah Kaito lihat dari seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Makan bareng y—" Miki yang pertama kali buka suara buru-buru menghentikan ucapannya. "Eh, cari meja kosong dulu yuk, Len-chan!"

Lenka yang kelihatan tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Miki. Rin dan Kaiko yang tersisa di sana hanya bisa saling tatap, bingung. Akhirnya, Kaiko memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Niisan, kenapa bareng Miku-senpai?"

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Emangnya kenapa?"

_For your information_, Kaito dan Kaiko adalah sepupu. Ayah Kaito lebih tua dari ayah Kaiko sehingga Kaiko memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan 'Niisan'. Lagi pula, Kaito memang lebih tua daripada Kaiko.

"Bukannya Niisan sukanya sama Sakine-senpai?" tanya Kaiko heran. "Terus... kenapa malah bareng Miku-senpai? Niisan, masa—"

"Kaito suka sama Sakine-san?" potong Miku sambil menatap Kaiko.

"Gosipnya sih, begitu," sambung Rin mewakili Kaiko karena yang bersangkutan sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Rin.

Miku mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Rin-chan, Kaiko-chan, kita susul Len-chan sama Miki-chan, yuk."

Rin dan Kaiko yang tidak mengerti kenapa Miku mendadak berubah hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengikuti gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Ketika mereka hendak berjalan, Kaito menahan Miku, "Terus, negi-mu gimana?"

"Habisin aja sendiri," balas Miku santai tanpa menatap Kaito. "Aku masih punya uang buat beli makanan lain, kok."

Kemudian Miku, Rin, dan Kaiko melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kaito yang sibuk melongo, bingung melihat sikap Miku terhadapnya berubah drastis.

* * *

><p>"Miku-nee, kenapa mukanya kusut begitu?" tanya Mikuo pada kakak perempuannya yang hanya ada satu di dunia, Hatsune Miku.<p>

"Kusut?" balas Miku sebal. "Ambilin setrika deh, biar aku setrika sendiri."

"Miku-nee gak lucu," balas Mikuo sambil mendengus sebal.

"Emang, kata siapa lucu?"

"Neechan kenapa?" tanya Mikuo sambil duduk di hadapan kakaknya itu. "Ada masalah di sekolah? Cerita aja sama aku, siapa tau aku bisa bantu."

Miku menghela napas lalu melepas _headset_ yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. "Gini, deh," katanya sambil menghela napas pelan, berusaha menahan emosi. "Ceritanya, kamu lagi jalan bareng Kaiko."

Mikuo mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa harus Kaiko?"

"Karena aku tau kamu suka dia," balas Miku lugas. "Oke, terus, ketika kalian lagi makan siang bareng, tiba-tiba Kaito dateng. Kamu tau kan, Kaito itu sepupunya Kaiko."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Terus?"

"Terus Kaito bilang kalo Kaiko suka Meito," lanjut Miku. "Setelah itu, kamu bakal bersikap gimana?"

"Yah, aku pasti kesel dan langsung pergi."

"Nah, itu persis," sambar Miku kesal. "Tapi, ganti pemerannya. Kamu jadi aku, Kaiko jadi Kaito, dan Kaito jadi Kaiko."

"Neechan..." Mikuo menatap Miku tidak percaya. "Serius?"

"Kapan aku bohong kalo aku lagi bete begini, Michan?"

"Neechan, kalo mau panggil aku 'Mikun' aja deh, jangan 'Michan'," balas Mikuo. "Kesannya gak macho banget, tau."

"Protes melulu!" Miku mendecak kesal. "Pergi! Pergi! Aku mau tidur!"

"Mau tidur aja pake pengumuman segala," umpat Mikuo ketika kakaknya itu sudah mengunci pintu kamar, membiarkan Mikuo di luar kamar sang kakak tanpa diberi kesempatan masuk lagi.

"_Urusai_!" bentak Miku dari dalam kamar. Rupanya dia masih mendengar umpatan Mikuo dari dalam kamarnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mikuo menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Setengah ragu, Mikuo mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya yang sedang 'pundung' itu. "Neechan, ada tamu... bukain dong, pintunya..."

"Kamu aja yang terima!"

Oke, sepertinya Miku sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat ini.

Maka Mikuo berjalan mendekati pintu keluar lalu membukanya. Di luar, Mikuo melihat seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tengah berdiri, menunggu pintu dibuka. Rambut biru gadis itu pendek, hanya sebatas leher. Wajahnya persis Shion Kaito, begitu pikir Mikuo. Mata birunya, hidungnya, bahkan bibirnya memang benar-benar mirip Shion Kaito, versi perempuan. Tentu saja Mikuo tahu siapa orang yang ada di luar sana.

"Masuk, Shion-san," ucap Mikuo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kaiko tersenyum. "Ah, Hatsune-senpai," sapanya sambil membungkuk. "_Sumimasen_, apa Miku-senpai ada di rumah?"

"Ada, tapi dia gak mau diganggu sekarang," jawab Mikuo. "Masuk dulu, Shion-san."

Kaiko mengangguk lalu mengikuti Mikuo masuk ke dalam. "Mm... tadinya aku mau bilang sesuatu sama Miku-senpai."

"Bilang apa, Shion-san?" tanya Mikuo heran. "Kamu bisa pesan ke aku, nanti aku kasih tau Miku-nee."

"Mm... panggil aku Kaiko aja, Senpai," ucap Kaiko pelan. "Aku agak ngerasa aneh kalo Senpai manggilnya formal begitu."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Jadi... Kaiko-san mau bilang apa?"

"Mau bilang kalo apa yang aku bilang di kantin tadi ternyata salah paham," jawab Kaiko. "Mungkin Hatsune-senpai gak tau ceritanya, intinya, aku mau bilang kalo Kaito-nii cuma suka Sakine-senpai sebatas temen satu klub yang lebih jago. Singkatnya, Kaito-nii kagum sama Sakine-senpai, bukan suka yang... 'begitu'."

Mikuo manggut-manggut. "Terus... ada lagi?"

Wajah Kaiko memerah. "Udah, itu aja," jawab Kaiko pelan. "Mm... aku pulang sekarang ya, Hatsune-senpai. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, maaf ganggu."

"Eits, tunggu," ujar Mikuo sambil menahan lengan Kaiko. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mm... kan, aku udah gak ada urusan lagi, Senpai," jawab Kaiko bingung. "Jadi, aku pulang aja."

"Jangan!"

Kaiko menatap Mikuo heran. "Kenapa, Senpai?"

Mikuo menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Kamu mau... gak?"

Kaiko menelan ludah. "Mau apa?" tanya Kaiko dengan wajah bingungnya yang biasa. Padahal sesungguhnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Dia takut Mikuo mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Nemenin aku main _game_?"

Kaiko menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia merasa lega, meski harus dia akui bahwa dirinya kecewa. "L-lama gak, Senpai?"

"Hmm... tergantung kamu maunya gimana."

Kaiko tersenyum kecil. "Boleh, deh!"

Maka dengan dua kata persetujuan itu, Mikuo menarik Kaiko menuju ruang komputer yang merupakan 'singgasana' Mikuo di rumah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Aduh, geje banget XD<p>

Jadi... gimana? Pendapat kalian? Geje kah? Aneh kah? Gak nyambung kah? Atau justru bagus kah? Menarik kah?

Yah, intinya silakan isi kolom _review_ di bawah ini, ya XD

_Arigatou_!


	2. Negi dan Jeruk dalam Kereta

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <strong>**_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter II – Negi dan Jeruk dalam Kereta**

* * *

><p>Mikuo dan Kaiko tidak sadar kalau mereka telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam ruang komputer Mikuo itu. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok berambut hijau toska model <em>twin tail<em> berwajah persis seperti Mikuo hadir berkali-kali di belakang mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk bermain—entah bermain apa—sampai lupa waktu.

Ralat, sampai ponsel Kaiko berbunyi.

"Hatsune-senpai, aku angkat telepon dulu," ucap Kaiko sambil menekan tombol _pause_. "Sebentar."

Mikuo mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya, berniat membalas SMS dari Kagamine Len yang rupanya sudah diterima sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Halo, Kaito-nii?"

"_Kochan! Kamu ke mana?_"

Kaiko mendengus. "Kochan jelek, Kaichan aja," protesnya sebal. "Tadi aku udah bilang aku mau ke mana, kan? Kenapa Niisan nanya lagi, sih?"

"_Soalnya kamu udah tiga jam gak pulang-pulang!_"

"Hah? Tiga jam?"

"_Iya!_"

"Niisan ngarang, ah. Aku baru setengah jam di rumah Hatsune-senpai, tau!"

"_Jelas-jelas udah tiga jam, BAKAIKOCHAAAAN!_" seru Kaito gemas. "_Eh, tunggu... Hatsune-senpai?_" balas Kaito dengan nada bingung. "_Kamu gak manggil Miku pake 'Hatsune', kan? Jangan-jangan kamu ke sana buat Mikuo, ya? Terus pesan yang aku titip ke kamu gimana kabarnya, Kaikooooo?_"

"Uuh, Niisan cerewet kayak ibu-ibu," komentar Kaiko sambil menggembungkan pipi kanannya. "Pesan sudah tersampaikan, Yang Mulia."

"_Cepetan pulang_."

Kemudian telepon ditutup.

Kaiko menarik ponselnya dari telinga lalu berteriak di layarnya. "Dasar Niisan nyebeliiiin!"

"Emangnya Kaiko-san punya kakak?"

Kaiko membalikkan badannya, baru ingat kalau Mikuo sejak tadi ada di belakangnya. Dan tentu saja, Mikuo pasti mendengarkan seluruh ucapannya pada kakak sepupu 'tersayang'nya itu. "_Iie_," jawab Kaiko sambil menggeleng. "Aku gak punya kakak, kok."

"Terus... tadi?"

"Ah, itu Kaito-nii," jawab Kaiko sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. "Kakak sepupuku, yang emang selalu aku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri."

"Oh," balas Mikuo singkat, firasatnya berkata buruk. "Terus... apa katanya?"

"Aku harus pulang," desah Kaiko pelan. "Kaito-nii bilang aku udah tiga jam pergi."

"Tiga jam?" tanya Mikuo heran sambil menatap satu-satunya jam di ruang komputer itu. "YA AMPUN! INI UDAH GELAP, KAIKO!"

Kaiko ikut menatap jam tersebut. "HAAAAH?!"

Mikuo cepat-cepat mengambil jaketnya. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"Buat apa, Senpai?"

"Buat minta pengampunan sama Shion-senpai!" jawab Mikuo asal sambil menarik Kaiko. Ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah, Mikuo berteriak. "NEECHAN! AKU ANTAR KAIKO PULANG DULU!"

Miku tidak menjawab, tetapi Mikuo tahu kakaknya sudah mendengar ucapannya. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu jawaban, Mikuo menarik tangan Kaiko menuju stasion kereta terdekat. Jarak antara kediaman Hatsune dengan kediaman Shion memang agak jauh, harus menggunakan kereta dulu. Sebenarnya bisa saja berjalan, hanya saja akan butuh waktu lama.

"Padahal Hatsune-senpai gak perlu antar aku pulang," ucap Kaiko pelan ketika mereka tengah menunggu kereta selanjutnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini udah malam," jelas Mikuo. "Bisa-bisa Miku-nee dimusuhin Shion-senpai gara-gara aku."

Kaiko tertawa. "Kaito-nii gak segalak itu, kok," kata Kaiko. "Dia cuma bakal marah sama aku karena dia khawatir. Dia gak akan nyalahin Senpai atau Miku-senpai, yang disalahin jelas aku, kan, aku yang pergi kelamaan. Lagian, kenapa Senpai harus repot-repot?"

Mikuo tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Lagian gak bagus cewek pulang sendirian malem-malem. Kalo ada apa-apa di jalan gimana?"

"Hee... emang Senpai bisa bela diri?"

Mikuo meringis. "Nggak sih, aku cuma bisa bela diri di _game_."

Kaiko tertawa. Setelah itu, kereta tiba. "Oh, itu keretanya, Senpai."

Mikuo tersenyum lalu menggiring Kaiko masuk ke dalam kereta bawah tanah itu. Di dalamnya, mereka menemukan (syukurnya) dua kursi kosong. Cepat-cepat mereka duduk di sana sebelum orang lain mengambil tempat tersebut. Kaiko tersenyum sambil memainkan ponselnya, entah benar-benar bermain _game_ atau sekedar menghilangkan kecanggungan antara dirinya dengan Mikuo.

"Mikuo?"

Mikuo yang merasa namanya dipanggil—tentunya bukan oleh Kaiko sang adik kelas—menoleh dan menemukan wajah (agak) _shota_ milik teman sekelasnya. "Rinto!" pekik Mikuo pelan. "Lo ngapain di sini? Bukannya rumah lo... satu blok sama gue?"

Rinto terkekeh. "Gue habis dari toko coklat yang ada di blok sebelah," jelas Rinto. "Beli coklat rasa pisang, sekaligus ngapel."

"Ngapel?"

"Lo tau siapa, kan?"

"Kagak..."

Rinto seketika _sweatdrop_. "Ya udahlah," balas Rinto sebal.

Mikuo yang kebingungan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rinto. Kaiko yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya terkikik geli, membuat Mikuo bingung. "Kenapa ketawa?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut biru di sampingnya.

"Masa Senpai gak tau?" Gadis itu balik bertanya. "Rinto-senpai jelas-jelas mau ngapelin Lenka-senpai."

"L-Lenka?" ulang Mikuo bingung. "Nikame Lenka? Si cewek jenius angkatanku itu? Si cewek kalem yang temenmu sama temen Miku-nee, kan?"

Kaiko mengangguk.

Mikuo menoleh lagi menatap Rinto. "Lo mau ngapelin si Lenkaaa?!"

"_So what_?" tanya Rinto dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Lo... mau... ngapelin... Nikame..." Mikuo berkata dengan memberi jeda panjang antar kata. "Emangnya lo pikir dia mau sama cowok _shota_ kayak elo?"

Rinto mendengus. "Emangnya lo kagak _shota_, hah?!"

"Kagak! Gue macho!" balas Mikuo tidak mau kalah. "Lo aja yang _shota_!"

"Mm... Hatsune-senpai," panggil Kaiko sambil menarik ujung lengan kaus Mikuo. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di stasiun dekat rumahku itu."

Mikuo mengangguk pada Kaiko lalu beranjak berdiri, bersama Kaiko tentunya. "Ehem, Rinto," ucap Mikuo setelah berdeham pelan. "Semoga beruntung aja deh, semoga itu cewek jenius mau nerima cinta lo," katanya. "Soalnya gue jarang denger ada cewek jenius mau jadian sama cowok 'miring' kayak elo."

Rinto mendengus. "Sembarangan."

Mikuo buru-buru menarik Kaiko keluar kereta—yang untungnya sudah tiba di stasiun—dan segera keluar dari stasiun. Mikuo menggandeng tangan Lenka menuju kediaman Shion yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya. Kaiko tidak menolak, dia membiarkan Mikuo menggenggam dan menarik tangannya. Jujur saja, Kaiko senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mikuo. Entah sudah berapa lama Kaiko memendam perasaannya pada Mikuo. Mungkin sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Setibanya mereka di kediaman Shion, Mikuo segera menekan bel. Tak lama, pintu depan terbuka dan muncullah sosok Kaiko dalam bentuk laki-laki, Shion Kaito. Mikuo yang melihat 'calon' kakak iparnya itu seketika merasa nyalinya ciut.

"Oh, kamu udah pulang, Kochan," ujar Kaito dingin, sedingin es, menurut Mikuo. "Dan... halo, Mikuo. Apa kabar?"

Mikuo tersenyum lalu melepas gandengan tangannya terhadap Kaiko. "Baik-baik saja, Senpai," jawabnya berusaha sesantai mungkin. "Ini... Kaiko."

"_Gomennasai_, Niisan, aku kelamaan," ucap Kaiko pada Kaito. "Aku gak liat jam, aku keasyikan main, jadi aku lupa kalo aku harusnya gak pulang setelah jam—"

"Udahlah, masuk aja," potong Kaito dengan nada dingin tadi. Aneh, padahal Mikuo tahu kalau kakak kelasnya yang satu ini adalah pribadi yang hobi bercanda. "Mikuo, kamu juga masuk dulu."

Mata Mikuo membelalak. "Beneran nih, Senpai? Apa gak ngerepotin Senpai sama Kaiko?"

"Ah, _daijoubu_," sambar Kaiko. "Hatsune-senpai masuk aja, nanti aku buatkan teh."

Mikuo terdiam bingung.

"Aroma negi, deh."

Mikuo membelalak dan tertawa. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku suka negi?"

"Karena Miku juga suka negi," jawab Kaito dengan senyum dinginnya. "Masuk, Hatsune-kun."

Mikuo mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki kediaman Shion yang didominasi warna biru dan putih itu. _Ah, mereka emang benar-benar keluarga angkatan laut_, batin Mikuo. _Wajar aja kalo semua perabotan di sini warnanya kebiruan. Angkatan laut suka biru, ya?_

Padahal dalam silsilah keluarga Shion tidak ada yang pernah menjadi atau sekadar ikut pelatihan angkatan laut. Dasar Mikuo sok tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalu... bagaimana nasib Rinto yang hendak 'ngapel' ke rumah Lenka?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rinto telah tiba di depan kediaman Nikame. Sambil membawa coklat rasa pisang yang telah ia beli sebelumnya, ia mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana bertingkat satu itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, akhirnya pintu kayu coklat tua itu terbuka juga. Akan tetapi bukannya menemui wajah Lenka yang imut-imut nan dewasa, Rinto justru menemukan wajah dingin dan aura yang menyiratkan kebencian pada sosok laki-laki berambut acak-acakan di hadapannya. Menurut Rinto, umur laki-laki itu tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Yah, paling hanya satu atau dua tahun di atasnya.<p>

"Permisi," ujar laki-laki itu masih dengan wajah dinginnya. Rinto tidak menjawab, hanya menyingkir dari jalur laki-laki itu. Setelah laki-laki itu keluar dari area kediaman Nikame, barulah Rinto dapat bernapas lega.

"Eh? Kamine-san?" ucap seorang gadis dengan suara imut nan lembutnya. Rinto menoleh dan—akhirnya—ia menemukan sosok Nikame Lenka. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Lenka pada Rinto.

"Mm..." Rinto menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Aku—"

"Ah, _sumimasen_ sudah bersikap tidak sopan," potong Lenka buru-buru. "Silakan masuk dulu, Kamine-san."

Rinto mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki kediaman Nikame. Lenka menutup pintu rumahnya lalu mempersilakan Rinto duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia. Untuk ukuran orang Jepang, keluarga Nikame memang cukup kaya, sehingga dapat membeli sofa.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Lenka sopan. "Mm... gimana kalo jus jeruk? Pasti mau, kan?"

Rinto menatap Lenka heran. "Kenapa bisa tau?"

"Semua juga tau," jawab Lenka lugas. "Oke, satu jus jeruk segera datang!"

Lenka berlari ke arah dapur rumahnya, meninggalkan Rinto sendiri di ruang tamu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lenka sudah kembali tidak dengan membawa nampan maupun gelas berisi jus jeruk. Rinto yang keheranan bertanya, "Mana jus jeruknya?"

Lenka tertawa. "Lagi dibikinin. Aku kan, cuma bertugas sebagai pelayan."

Rinto ikut tertawa. "Begitu, toh."

"Terus... Kamine-san ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Mm... kalo panggil Kamine mending jangan pake 'san'," ucap Rinto. "Mending pake 'kun' aja, biar kesannya gak terlalu formal, gimana?"

Lenka diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

Rinto tersenyum. "Aku... ada sesuatu buat Nikame-san."

"Karena kamu menolak dipanggil 'san', aku juga harus menolak panggilan yang sama," ujar Lenka dengan senyum kecil. "Panggil pake 'chan' aja, ya?"

Rinto tersenyum lagi. "Oke," katanya. "Nikame... chan? Aku ada sesuatu yang mau aku kasih ke kamu."

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya, manis sekali di mata Rinto. "Oh ya? Apa?"

"Ini." Rinto menyerahkan sebungkus coklat rasa pisang yang tadi dibelinya pada Lenka. "_Sumimasen_ belum sempat kubungkus. Tapi rasanya enak, kok."

Lenka tertawa sambil menerima coklat itu. "Emangnya Kamine-kun udah pernah coba?"

Rinto menggaruk leher belakangnya (lagi). "Belum, sih," akunya. "Tapi... aku tau Nikame-chan suka pisang, jadi aku yakin pasti suka dan pasti bilang enak. Beda sama aku yang emang dasarnya gak suka."

Lenka tersenyum. "Sama denganku yang gak suka jeruk, ya," balasnya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Mm... boleh gak, aku balas secara gak formal?" tanya Rinto meminta izin. "Aku gak merasa nyaman kalau harus formal terus."

"Silakan."

"_Douita_," jawab Rinto. "Emm... Nikame-chan, aku boleh kepo, gak?"

Lenka tertawa lagi. "Kamu banyak tanya deh, Kamine-kun," komentar Lenka. "Silakan aja."

Rinto terkekeh gugup. "Kita kan, gak begitu sering ngobrol jadi aku takut salah bicara," ujarnya. "Mm... cowok yang tadi keluar rumah kamu itu siapa, sih?"

"Ah, dia tetanggaku," jawab Lenka. "Kagamine Len, setahun di atas kita. Dia gak sekolah, tapi jenius banget. Aku minta dia jadi guru privatku dengan bayaran yang lumayan tinggi, cukup buat keperluan dia sehari-hari."

"Kenapa dia gak sekolah?"

Lenka tersenyum sedih. "Ayahnya udah meninggal setahun yang lalu, sekarang dia cuma tinggal sama ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dia tulang punggung keluarga, jadi harus cari uang buat makan dan segala macam, terutama buat pengobatan ibunya," jelas Lenka. "Setiap sore dia ngajarin aku dan dari pagi sampai siang, dia kerja _part-time_ di rumah makan dekat sini."

Rinto manggut-manggut. "Kamu... pacaran sama dia, Nikame-chan?"

Lenka tertawa. "_Iie_, kenapa kamu mikir begitu?"

"Yah, soalnya dia ke sini setiap hari," jawab Rinto agak malu. "Bukannya gak mungkin dia suka sama kamu dan kamu suka sama dia."

Lenka tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku cuma suka dia sebagai kakak, soalnya dari dulu aku kepingin punya kakak laki-laki."

"Beneran cuma sebagai kakak, nih?" tanya Rinto masih penasaran. Dia tidak datang ke kediaman Nikame hanya untuk dibuat patah hati, bukan?

"Emangnya kenapa, Kamine-kun?" tanya Lenka heran. "Kamu sempat lihat mukanya Kagamine-san, kan? Kalaupun aku emang suka sama dia, dia gak mungkin suka sama aku. Mukanya masam terus kalo lihat wajahku."

Rinto tertawa. "Masa, sih? Aku aja yang setiap hari lihat mukamu di sekolah gak pernah pasang tampang masam, malah aku seneng."

"_Nani_?"

Tepat setelah pertanyaan Lenka yang itu, seseorang keluar dari dapur dan menaruh segelas jus jeruk, segelas jus pisang, serta dua mangkuk pai buah. Lenka mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu, pelayannya, sebelum sang pengantar penganan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_Sumimasen_, tadi Kamine-kun bilang apa?" tanya Lenka sambil menggeser salah satu mangkuk pai buah agar lebih dekat dengan Rinto.

"Gak penting," balas Rinto dengan senyum gugup. Dia nyaris saja menyatakan perasaannya di depan Lenka—padahal dirinya sendiri belum yakin akan perasaannya. "Ya udah, ini kuenya boleh aku makan, kan?"

"Boleh, dong!" balas Lenka semangat. "Enak, gak? Kue itu buatanku sendiri."

Dan kediaman Nikame sore itu dihiasi oleh gelak tawa dan candaan dari kedua insan yang tidak sadar kalau keduanya tengah dimabuk cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahaha, judul <em>chapter<em> ini rada kurang nyambung sama isinya DX

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Silakan isi kolom _review_~


	3. Siapa Kamu?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <strong>**_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter III – Siapa Kamu?**

* * *

><p>Rinto dan Lenka masih bercanda di ruang tamu rumah Lenka sampai pintu rumah Lenka diketuk perlahan. Lenka terdiam lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri pintu depannya lalu mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ada pada pintu. Lenka mendesah lega. "Mm... Kamine-kun," panggil Lenka. "Ini ada... Kagamine-san datang. Gak apa-apa, kan?"<p>

Rinto mengangkat alisnya heran. "Silakan aja."

Lenka tersenyum lalu membuka pintu. "Kagamine-san, ada apa?" tanyanya pada Len yang ada di depan pintu. Sosok Len yang tinggi, berambut acak-acakan, dan dikelilingi aura dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Rinto berdiri. Entah mengapa, Rinto merasa takut melihat Len. Padahal Rinto tahu, Len juga manusia, sama sepertinya.

"Kurasa alat tulisku tertinggal."

"Ah ya, biar aku yang ambil," ujar Lenka buru-buru. "Kagamine-san duduk saja dulu di ruang tamu, bersama temanku."

Len mengangguk. "Oke."

Maka, Len berjalan menghampiri Rinto lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Siapa kamu?" tanyanya pada Rinto tanpa disertai basa-basi lebih dulu.

Rinto yang kaget ditanya begitu tentu saja balik bertanya. "Apa?"

Len mendengus. _Dasar lemot_, pikirnya. "Siapa kamu? Siapanya Lenka?"

"Oh." Rinto tersenyum sopan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan Len. "Kenalin, temen sekelasnya Lenka, Kamine Rinto."

Len menatap tangan yang terulur di hadapannya itu dengan bingung. "Oh." Hanya itu komentarnya, membuat Rinto keki setengah mati. Dia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Len pada Rinto, lagi-lagi dengan nada sinis dan dingin.

"Ada perlu sama Lenka," jawab Rinto santai.

"Perlu apa?"

Rinto mendengus. _Kepo banget ini orang_, batinnya. "Itu urusanku."

"Urusan Lenka urusanku juga."

Rinto membelalak. "Emang kamu siapanya Lenka?"

"Aku—"

"Wah, Kagamine-san nunggu kelamaan, ya? Maaf!" seru Lenka sambil memasuki ruang tamu. "Nih, ternyata pulpen Kagamine-san ada di bawah mejaku. Maaf ya, kelamaan."

Len menerima pulpen yang disodorkan Lenka. "_Arigatou_, aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Gak mau minum atau makan dulu?" tanya Lenka bingung.

"Gak usah," jawab Len cepat. "Aku udah bikin repot kamu, Lenka-san. Aku gak mau bikin keluargamu tambah repot lagi. Lagian, kasian temenmu udah capek-capek datang ke sini buat ketemu kamu, kan? Aku pergi."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan tanpa menunggu Lenka mengucapkan sesuatu, Len melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan. Dia membuka pintu itu lalu buru-buru keluar. Tentunya setelah menutup pintu tersebut. Len bukan orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, apalagi di hadapan Lenka.

Setelah kepergian Len, Lenka menatap Rinto heran. "Apa ada yang aku lewatin dari obrolan kalian?"

Rinto tersenyum bingung. "Hmm... gak penting."

"Oh ya? Terus kenapa Kagamine-san jadi sinis sama aku?" tanya Lenka bingung. "Setelah dua tahun ngajarin aku, dia berhasil jadi orang yang gak begitu sinis, loh."

Rinto menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Hmm... masa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lalu bagaimana nasib Mikuo di kediaman Shion?<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah meninggalkan Mikuo yang kini tengah duduk dengan manis di ruang tamu, Kaiko berjalan menuju dapur. Kaito mengekorinya, berusaha menghindari Mikuo. Alasannya? Karena wajah Mikuo mengingatkan Kaito pada Miku, yang tentu saja membuatnya sakit hati. Miku salah paham, tetapi masih belum menerima penjelasan darinya. Dia juga kesal dengan dirinya yang masih belum mampu memberi penjelasan pada Miku... secara langsung.<p>

"Niisan jangan galak-galak dong, sama Hatsune-senpai," ucap Kaiko sambil menyiapkan teh dan... negi, seperti janjinya pada Mikuo. "Hatsune-senpai gak salah apa-apa sama Niisan, kenapa dia harus kena ngambeknya Niisan?"

"Aku juga gak mau kayak gitu," balas Kaito frustrasi sambil menarik-narik rambut birunya yang agak panjang, kurang lebih sepanjang Kaiko. "Tapi Kochaaan... mukanya itu bikin aku inget sama muka Miku tadi siaaang..."

Kaiko mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyiapkan penganan ringan untuk dimakan Mikuo dan dirinya. "Miku-senpai itu bukan Hat—ah, bukan Mikuo-senpai," ujar Kaiko, berusaha menyadarkan kakak sepupunya itu. "Masa Niisan mau nyamain mereka? Jenis kelaminnya aja udah beda."

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. "Habis gimana? Aku gak bisa lupain muka Miku gara-gara muka mereka sama..."

Kaiko tertawa sambil menaruh teh dan penganan ringan yang telah disiapkannya di atas nampan. "Itu gara-gara Niisan terlalu lebay," balas Kaiko cuek. "Mau ikut aku nyamperin Hat—Mikuo-senpai?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Nanti aja kalo aku udah rada tenang."

Kaiko tertawa lagi. "Kapan tenangnya? Emangnya Niisan bisa tenang kalo belum ketemu Miku-senpai?" Kemudian Kaiko berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakak sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandung sendiri.

Di ruang tamu, rupanya Mikuo tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. _Mungkin dia lagi SMS Miku-senpai_, batin Kaiko santai. Dia menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja di hadapan Mikuo lalu duduk di hadapan Mikuo, di atas bantal duduk. Keluarga Shion memang tidak sekaya keluarga Nikame. Mereka tidak dapat membeli sofa yang notabene merupakan barang yang cukup mewah di negeri mereka.

"Sibuk, Senpai?" tanya Kaiko dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Mikuo yang tengah sibuk menatap ponselnya mendongak lalu membalas senyum Kaiko.

"Ah, cuma SMS Miku-nii," jawab Mikuo sambil terkikik. "Oh ya, aku mau tanya." Mikuo memelankan suaranya. "Gimana kabar Shion-senpai? Masih bete?"

Kaiko tertawa kecil. "Kalo yang Senpai liat tadi gimana?"

"Kayaknya... masih?"

"Seratus buat Senpai karena Kaito-nii emang masih bete," ujar Kaiko disambung tawa kecil. "Dia ngambek liat Senpai, tau? Gara-gara mukanya sama, hihihi."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Ternyata kamu iseng juga."

Kaiko memiringkan kepalanya lalu tertawa. "Kaiko bukan Kaiko tanpa jiwa iseng dalam dirinya."

Mikuo tertawa. "Ternyata kita emang sama-sama jahat," ucap Mikuo geli. "Sama-sama suka iseng sama kakak sendiri, padahal dua-duanya lagi galau."

Kaiko tertawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana cerita Len yang 'pundung'?<strong>

* * *

><p>Len berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Angin dingin tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk cepat-cepat pulang, menjauhi kediaman Nikame. Anehnya, Len tahu dirinya benci dekat-dekat dengan rumah itu, dia tahu dia ingin cepat pulang, tetapi mengapa dirinya justru mengarah ke taman yang lokasinya agak jauh dari rumahnya?<p>

BRAK!

"Ah! _Sumimasen! Sumimasen!_" seru gadis berambut kuning madu yang menabrak Len. Len mengaduh pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang pusing, efek jatuh yang tiba-tiba itu.

"_Sumimasen_, aku gak sengaja!" Gadis itu panik. "Apa kamu luka? Luka di mana? Di kaki? Di tangan? Di kepala? Aduuuh, aku minta maaf udah nabrak, ya... aku bener-bener gak sengaja, beneran!"

Len menyingkirkan tangan gadis yang berusaha membantunya itu. "Aku baik-baik aja, _daijoubu desu_," ujar Len, masih dengan nada dingin nan sinisnya. "Kamu udah bilang gak sengaja, ya udah."

"EEEH?" Dahi gadis itu berkerut bingung. "Gak! Gak! Gak bisa!" protes gadis itu. "Pokoknya, kamu harus ikut aku ke rumahku! Kamu pasti ada luka, barang kegores sedikit aja PASTI ada! Rumahku deket, kok. Kamu harus ikut, ayo!"

Maka gadis itu menyuruh Len naik ke boncengan sepedanya. Len sempat ragu, berpikir bahwa seorang gadis dengan badan mungil tidak akan sanggup memboncengnya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu memaksa dan Len sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang. Akhirnya, Len menuruti gadis itu dan duduk di belakangnya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu di tengah kayuhan sepedanya. "Nama kamu apa?"

"Kagamine Len," jawab Len masih dingin.

"Oh ya? Wah, marga dan nama kita cuma beda satu huruf, loh!" sambung gadis itu riang. "Namaku Kagami Rin."

"Aku gak tanya."

Gadis berambut kuning madu yang rupanya adalah Kagami Rin si gadis tomboy tertawa kecil. "Gak apa-apa, seenggaknya kamu udah tau namaku."

Len menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang mengenalkan diri padanya berakhir menjauh dan memusuhinya akibat tiga kata mematikan aku-gak-tanya itu. Anehnya, gadis yang satu ini justru membalas tiga kata mematikannya itu dengan tawa dan kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu senang.

Aneh.

"Kamu gak marah?" tanya Len bingung. "Kamu gak kesel, jauhin aku, terus musuhin aku kayak cewek-cewek lain?"

Rin kebingungan, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menatap Len sekarang karena tatapannya harus fokus pada jalanan. "Buat apa aku marah, kesel, jauhin, terus musuhin kamu, Kagamine-san?"

"Yah, soalnya tiga kata tadi bikin kamu sakit hati?"

Rin tertawa lagi. "Ah, kata-kata sinis gitu pantas keluar dari mulut orang wajah sinis kayak kamu, Kagamine-san," balas Rin sambil tertawa. "Gak apa-apa lagi, aku tau itu cuma trik."

_Apa?_ "Trik?" ulang Len heran. "Tunggu, tunggu, kamu tau darimana kalo kalimat aku itu cuma trik?"

"Ah, semua orang juga bisa tau selama mereka peka," jawab Rin santai. "Kamu menutup diri dari orang-orang, kan? Kenapa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Sesaat dia bingung kenapa gadis yang baru ia temui—gadis yang mungil, berwajah polos, kelihatan tomboy, dan berwajah mirip dengannya—bisa mengenal dirinya, dirinya yang dia sembunyikan. Hampir saja dia bercerita mengenai dirinya terhadap Rin. Untungnya, dia ingat kalau dirinya dan Rin baru saja saling mengenal, belum sampai sepuluh menit. "Gak perlu," ujar Len dingin, lagi. "Kita baru saling kenal kok, gak ada jaminan kita bakal ketemu lagi."

"Oh, soal itu," sahut Rin. "Ah, justru menurutku bagian itu yang asyik. Kamu cerita sama orang yang belum tentu bakal ketemu kamu lagi. Kamu curhat, aku kasih saran, _end of story_. Gak perlu pusing sama embel-embel 'jangan-kasih-tau-orang-lain-cuma-kamu-yang-boleh-tau'. Iya, kan?"

Len diam. Kata-kata gadis ini ada benarnya juga...

"Mm... Kagamine-san," panggil Rin sambil menghentikan kayuhannya. "Bisa turun dulu? Kita udah di rumahku."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Len segera turun dari sepeda Rin. Len mendongak dan menemukan rumah yang amat saaangat besar bertingkat dua. Len tidak pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa Rin adalah anak dari seseorang yang amat sangat sangat sangaaat kaya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Rin sambil membuka pagar rumahnya. "Gak usah malu-malu."

"Siapa yang malu?" tanya Len sinis.

"Yang jelas, aku gak bilang kamu malu, ya."

Len hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang gadis membantahnya. Biasanya, gadis-gadis yang ia tanya seperti itu akan gelagapan dan menjawab ragu-ragu, berbeda dengan... siapa tadi namanya? Kagami Rin?

"Aku juga gak bilang aku malu," balas Len tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak mau predikat sinisnya dipatahkan oleh seorang gadis yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu.

"Oh, baguslah," tukas Rin. "Kalo gak malu, kenapa masih di depan pagar?"

Len buru-buru memasuki pekarangan kediaman Kagami sebelum Rin menegurnya lagi. Rupanya, pekarangan kediaman Kagami lebih luas dari apa yang dia lihat. Jarak dari pagar ke pintu depannya saja hampir sepuluh meter! _Rumahku aja gak sebesar itu_, batin Len bingung. _Ini orang sekaya apa, sih?_

Rin mengetuk pintunya sekali. Pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri dan di dalamnya, Len melihat koridor paling mewah dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Langit-langitnya tinggi, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat meter. Lampu-lampu hias bergantungan dengan bola lampu kuning yang membuat suasana hangat. Buket-buket bunga plastik berjejer di dinding. Indah sekali.

Rin membuka satu pintu di sebelah kiri. Lagi-lagi, Len harus kagum dengan interior ruang tamunya yang terkesan _homey_. "Kamu duduk dulu di sofa sana, ya," ujar Rin sambil mengarahkan Len menuju sofa yang ia tunjuk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil kotak P3K."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

Rin menatap Len sinis. "Masih mau nanya?" balas Rin sebal. "Tunggu aja yang sabar."

"Berapa lama? Satu jam? Dua jam? Atau malah seharian?" tanya Len tak kalah sinis dengan tatapan Rin. "Kalo gitu sih, mending aku pulang."

"Oh, silakan," jawab Rin. "Kalo kamu hapal jalan pulang."

Seketika Len ingat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal daerah kediaman Kagami ini. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kalau dia tidak tahu arah? Bahkan uang untuk naik kereta di stasiun saja dia tidak punya. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

Rin tertawa. "Aku gak akan ngusir kamu," ucapnya ramah. "Kalo kamu mau pulang, silakan. Kalo nggak, aku bakal nerima kamu sebagai tamu."

Len tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Mm... _arigatou_?"

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menjawab '_douita_' kalo kamu berhenti jadi sinis dan jadi kamu apa adanya."

"Hah?" Len kebingungan. Bukankah selama ini dia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri? Bukankah dirinya memang sinis? Lalu apa maksud Rin dengan 'menjadi kamu apa adanya'?

"Aduh, kamu pasti ngerti maksudku," balas Rin sambil duduk di samping Len. Sofa yang diduduki Len memang cukup besar. "Kamu yang sekarang itu bukan kamu yang sebenernya."

"Kenapa kamu bilang gitu?" tanya Len sambil menatap Rin tajam. "Kamu belum kenal aku."

"Ah..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Itu—"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan... itulah akhir <em>chapter<em> ini! XD

Yap, _chapter_ selanjutnya mungkin agak telat _update_, Rey lagi banyak PR, nih u_u #kokmalahcurcol

Kasih _review_, yaa! XD


	4. Itu Pacarmu?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <strong>**_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter IV – Itu Pacarmu?**

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Itu juga aku gak tau kenapa," aku Rin jujur. "Dengan ngeliat muka kamu, aku sadar kalo kamu... bukan orang yang kamu tunjukin."<p>

Len menatap Rin sinis. "Oh ya? Apa buktinya?"

"Perasaan gak bisa dibuktiin," jawab Rin dengan senyum. "Perasaan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilihat, kan? Itu alasan kenapa namanya 'perasaan'."

"Ah, belum tentu." Len merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa membalas ucapan-ucapan Rin sehingga dia hanya membalas dengan kata-kata singkat yang sama sekali tidak bermakna. _Kenapa aku gak bisa ngelawan kata-kata dia?_ pikir Len heran. Baru kali ini dia menemui seseorang yang bisa membuatnya diam merasa tak berarti seperti ini.

Rin tersenyum lagi. Entah sejak kapan, kotak P3K sudah ada di sampingnya. Rin membuka kotak itu lalu mengambil beberapa jenis obat yang tidak Len ketahui. Tiba-tiba saja Rin sudah berjongkok dan memeriksa kaki Len, layaknya dokter.

"Aku udah bilang, aku gak apa-apa," ujar Len, tidak mau kalah begitu saja. "Kamu gak perlu ngobatin aku."

Rin mendelik, menatap Len tajam. "Masih mau bilang gak apa-apa dengan luka kayak gini?"

Len tidak melawan lagi.

Rin sibuk mengobati luka Len tanpa mengeluh. Luka-luka yang dialami Len memang tergolong ringan, berhubung dirinya hanya tertabrak sepeda dan jatuh ke rerumputan. Sama sekali bukan kejadian yang menghebohkan, tetapi entah kenapa gadis yang satu ini justru membuat segalanya terasa heboh dan merepotkan.

Len benci gadis ini.

Dia sangat membenci gadis ini.

"Selesai," ucap Rin sambil memasukkan kembali obat-obatan yang sudah digunakannya ke dalam kotak P3K. "Nah, kamu masih mau tunggu sebentar, kan?"

"Buat apa? Toh, aku gak berniat datang ke sini."

"Oh, kamu mau pulang aja?" tanya Rin santai. "Kamu kan, gak hapal jalan sekitar sini."

Len menghela napas. "Jujur, maksudmu apa bawa-bawa aku ke sini?"

"Hah?" Rin menatap Len tepat di mata Len, membuat Len terkejut. "Maksudmu apa bilang begitu? Kamu pikir aku niat jahat, hah?"

Len menelan ludah.

Rin menghela napas. "Aku cuma gak enak karena udah ngelukain kamu, oke?" Rin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kamu... mau jadi temanku?"

"Hah? Apa?" Demi apapun, seumur hidup, Len belum pernah bertemu orang seaneh ini!

"Teman," ulang Rin dengan senyum sambil kembali menatap Len. "Kamu mau?"

"Buat apa?" tanya Len heran. "Maksudku, kita baru ketemu dan tiba-tiba kamu nanyain aku mau jadi temenmu atau nggak? Emangnya kamu segitu kesepiannya di rumah gede begini?"

Rin tertawa. "Nyari teman bukan berarti aku kesepian atau aku gak punya teman sama sekali, iya kan?" balas Rin. "Cepetan jawab! Kamu mau gak?"

"Kamu niat neror, ya?"

"Iya, kalo kamu gak mau jadi temanku!"

Len tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian ayahnya, dia tertawa. Dia benar-benar tertawa dan tentu saja Rin yang ada di ruangan itu bingung. _Eh? Si Kagamine-san kenapa? Emang... ada yang lucu?_ pikirnya bingung.

"_Gomen_ udah ketawa," ucap Len setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya. "Kamu... luarnya doang udah dewasa padahal dalamnya masih umur enam tahun, ya?"

Rin melongo. _Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba ngomong panjang_? batinnya. "Enak aja!" balas Rin sebal sekaligus masih bingung. "Aku emang keliatan kayak anak kecil, tapi aku udah gede! Jangan seenaknya bilang aku anak enam tahun, ya!"

Len tertawa lagi. "Kamu emang anak enam tahun, kok. Dasar muka tua!"

Empat sudut siku-siku tiba-tiba muncul di pelipis Rin. "Sembarangan!" balas Rin sambil memukul Len dengan kekuatan yang tid—

"AWW!" jerit Len sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Sakit, Rin!"

Rin menghentikan pukulannya yang nyaris mendarat di bahu Len. "K-kamu manggil aku Rin?"

Wajah Len memerah. "Keceplosan!" seru Len buru-buru. "_Gomen, gomen,_ harusnya aku manggil kamu Kagami-san! _Gomen_!"

Rin tersenyum misterius. "Berarti itu tandanya kamu mau jadi temenku, kan?!"

"EEEH?!"

"Itu HARUS!" ujar Rin sambil menekan hidung Len dengan jari telunjuknya.

Len mendengus. "Satu, kamu nyulik aku," ucap Len sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya di depan mata Rin. "Dua, kamu ngancem aku, dan tiga... kamu MAKSA aku!"

"Gak peduli!" balas Rin cuek. "Udah sana pulang!"

"Ngusir?" balas Len sebal. "_Fine_!"

"Oh? Kamu bisa bahasa Inggris?"

Len mendelik kesal. "Empat, kamu ngusir aku. Lima, kamu ngejek aku."

"Dasar itungan," ejek Rin. "Ya udah, aku antar kamu pulang, ya."

"Hah? Gak usah."

Rin menangkap kibasan tangan Len. Matanya dan mata Len bertemu. "Satu, kamu gak hapal daerah sini. Dua, kamu gak hapal jalan pulang. Tiga, kamu gak punya duit buat beli tiket kereta. Empat, kamu gak punya kendaraan."

Mata Len melebar. "Tau dari mana?"

"Insting," jawab Rin sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih nan bersih. Kemudian, dia menarik tangan Len. "Ayo! Aku antar pulang!"

"Hah? Jadi itu serius?"

Rin mendengus sebal. Pemuda yang satu ini memang tidak dapat ia taklukan dengan mudah. Tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda lain di sekolahnya.

Ya, Kagamine Len memang berbeda.

* * *

><p>Kini, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin berambut kuning madu itu tengah berjalan memasuki stasiun kereta. Rin berjalan mendahului Len, menjelaskan fungsi alat-alat yang ada di sana. Rin membelikan Len tiket untuk pulang. Tentu saja Len sudah memberi tahu Rin di mana letak rumahnya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana Rin dapat membeli tiket yang benar?<p>

"Kamu tinggal naik terus duduk," jelas Rin. "Kalo ada suara yang nyebut nama tempat tujuan kamu, kamu harus langsung turun di situ. Jangan turun di tempat lain soalnya nanti kamu nyasar."

Len mendengus. "Makasih udah perhatian."

Rin tertawa. "Ternyata selain _shota_, kamu juga _tsundere_, ya."

Empat sudut siku-siku mendadak muncul di pelipis Len. "_S-s-shota?_"

Rin mengangguk polos. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"NGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" seru Len dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. Rupanya, Len sangat sensitif mendengar kata '_shota_' yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tentu saja Rin tidak tahu soal itu, dia baru bertemu Len hari ini. Sebenarnya, mereka belum bisa disebut sebagai teman.

Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenernya, _shota_ bukan suatu kata yang berkonotasi negatif, kan? Terus kenapa kamu malah ngambek?"

Len mengelus dadanya, berusaha sabar. Dia baru ingat kalau Rin tidak tahu soal kebenciannya terhadap kata satu itu. Dia dan Rin baru saling mengetahui nama, belum sampai seluk-beluk hidup. Len harusnya tidak marah seperti tadi. "Aduh, keretanya datang," keluh Len begitu melihat kereta yang hendak ia tumpangi sudah tiba di stasiun. "Kita bahas ini kapan-kapan lagi kalo ketemu, ya."

Rin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dia dan Len belum tentu akan bertemu lagi. Mereka tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan tidak tinggal di satu daerah. Mereka akan bertemu lagi adalah suatu hal yang mustahil, itu menurut Rin.

"_Sayounara_!" ujar Len sebelum berjalan memasuki kereta.

Rin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu. Tak sampai sedetik, bibirnya sudah mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. Rin tersenyum lagi, melepaskan tangan pemuda itu, lalu melambai kecil. "_Sayounara_."

Len masuk ke dalam kereta dalam keadaan bingung sekaligus berbunga-bunga.

"Kagami-san? Itu pacarmu?"

Rin menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rin tertawa. "Ah, Utatane-san," ucapnya, menyebut marga pemuda itu. "Bukan, dia bukan pacarku. Dia cuma temanku."

"Oh ya? Cuma teman tapi cium pipi?"

Rin tertawa lagi. "Ah, dasar sirikan," ejek Rin sambil memukul lengan pemuda itu. "Utatane-san, aku sama dia baru kenal siang tadi. Gak mungkin kita udah jadian, kan?"

"Siapa tau?"

Rin menajamkan tatapannya pada pemuda itu. "Kamu udah cukup kenal aku dan kamu masih nuduh aku yang jelas-jelas bukan aku?"

"Oke," balas pemuda itu sambil menjauhkan wajah Rin dari wajahnya. "Kamu tau banget aku ngomong gitu soalnya aku cemburu."

Rin tertawa. "Piko," ucapnya, menyebut nama pemuda itu. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, hm? Aku gak akan pernah dan gak akan bisa nerima cinta kamu. Cintaku bukan buatmu, paham?"

"Paham," jawab Piko. "Tapi... apa kamu gak bisa nyoba dulu?"

Rin menghela napas. "Kamu mau aku gak bahagia gara-gara jadian sama kamu?"

"Ng-nggak..."

"Kalo gitu, gak ada pemaksaan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Piko, Rin pergi dari stasiun itu. Rin bersyukur Piko tidak mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Kalau Piko tahu, bisa-bisa Rin tidak akan tenang berada di dunia. 'Teror' Piko di sekolah saja sudah cukup membuat Rin repot, apalagi kalau Piko sampai mengejarnya ke rumah. Bisa-bisa kandas sudah impian Rin memiliki hidup santai tanpa beban.

Piko menunduk lesu. Entah ini sudah kedelapan atau sembilan kalinya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Rin, dan Rin selalu menolak. Piko tahu Rin tidak menyukainya, tetapi apa salahnya mengharapkan Rin menerima cintanya? Apa salahnya berharap suatu saat nanti, Rin yang akan mendampingi hidupnya?

"Kayaknya kamu punya masalah berat," komentar seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang rupanya sejak tadi berdiri di samping Piko. "Mau curhat, Utatane-san?"

Piko menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya. "F-Furukawa-san! Sejak kapan kamu di situ?"

"Cukup lama buat ngeliat kamu dicampakin Rin-chan," jawab gadis itu, Furukawa Miki, diiringi seringai jahil pada wajahnya. "Dari dulu... kamu gak pernah _move on_, ya."

"Gak gampang _move on _dari orang yang deket sama aku dari lama." Rin dan Piko memang sudah dekat sejak lulus SD, ketika mereka sama-sama memenangkan lomba. "Kamu gak pernah ngerasain itu sih, Furukawa-san."

Miki tersenyum. "Ah, daripada galau terus, mending kita makan, yuk," ajak Miki sambil menarik tangan Piko. "Ayo, dari muka _desperate_ kamu, aku tau kamu kelaperan. Makan bisa mengatasi galau, yuk!"

Piko menatap Miki heran. "Kamu itu... kadang omonganmu gak sesuai muka."

Miki tertawa riang. "Aku emang awet muda, gak usah kagum gitu deh, ngomongnya," balas Miki geli. "Jangan salah, muda-muda gini aku bijak."

"Narsis," ejek Piko geli. "Ya udah, aku mau makan tapi kamu yang traktir, ya."

"Heh, di mana-mana itu cowok yang bayarin cewek," balas Miki sebal. "Kenapa jadi cewek yang bayarin cowok? Jangan-jangan... kamu cowok kere, ya?"

"Sembarangan!" balas Piko sebal sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas. "Oke, oke, aku bayar sendiri makananku."

"Makananku gimana?"

"Bayar sendiri!" jawab Piko diiringi tawa dan jitakan pelan di kepala Miki. "Dasar kere!"

"Dasar gak _gentle_!" gerutu Miki sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan-jangan kamu emang cowok kere, ya?"

Piko mendengus. "Oke, aku bayarin," ujarnya. "Buat ngebuktiin kalo aku gak kere sama sekali, oke?"

Miki bersorak. "Kamu gak kere sama sekali, kok."

Piko tertawa.

Piko dan Miki adalah teman sekelas. Mereka tidak duduk berhadapan, tidak dekat, jarang mengobrol, hanya berdiskusi ketika kerja kelompok, juga sebatas hubungan ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas. Ya, Piko menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas mereka sedangkan Miki menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Alasannya, sang wali kelas hanya dapat mempercayai dua anak itu di kelas.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan di restoran cepat saji yang mereka datangi.

"Menu spesial hari ini sama dua soda, ya," pesan Piko tanpa melihat menunya. Sang pelayan mengangguk lalu pergi. "Aku udah hapal menunya, santai aja kali, Furukawa."

"Miki," ralat Miki sambil menutup buku menunya. "Furukawa kepanjangan. Jangan dipotong jadi 'Furu', 'Ruka', atau 'Kawa', ya. Jelek soalnya."

Piko terkekeh. "Oke, oke, Miki," ucap Piko. "Hmm... aku juga ya, panggil Piko aja."

"Piko, Piko, Piko, Piko," ucap Miki lalu terkekeh pelan. "Nyebut nama kamu lucu, gak kayak nyebut nama ketua kelas."

"Eh? Eh? Ketua kelas kok, diungkit-ungkit?" balas Piko geli. "Daripada kamu, nama kok, kayak tikus."

Miki mendengus. "Heh, itu tikus yang namanya ngikutin aku, bukan aku yang ngikutin dia!" protes Miki kesal. "Jangan asal nuduh gitu, dong!"

Piko tertawa. "Kamu kalo marah... lucu, ya."

"Eh?" Wajah Miki seketika memerah.

"Woy, jangan _blushing_," tegur Piko sambil menyeruput sodanya yang baru saja tiba. "Kalo kamu _blushing_, muka kamu gak keliatan. Habis, rambut sama muka gak ada bedanya, sih."

Miki menggembungkan pipi kirinya. Ia memukul lengan Piko ringan. "Jahat!"

Piko tertawa lagi. "Bercanda, kok," ujar Piko geli. "Oke, makanan udah ada, gimana kalo kita langsung makan?"

Miki meraih sendok dan garpu. "Dengan senang hati!"

Mereka makan tanpa menyadari bahwa hati mereka kini sudah saling memiliki. Dan mereka juga makan tanpa menyadari bahwa... hari sudah gelap dan stasiun kereta sebentar lagi tutup.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yap! Inilah <em>chapter<em> barunya~

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan... maaf juga kalo adegan Piko-Mikinya kurang banyak... cuma itu yang saat ini terlintas di benak(?) Rey...

Kalo gitu, boleh minta _review_? :3


	5. Kamulah Duniaku

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <strong>**_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter V – Kamulah Duniaku**

* * *

><p>"Piko!" seru Miki panik setelah menyadari langit sudah gelap. "Sekarang jam berapa?"<p>

Piko melihat jam tangannya. "Sekarang jam... YA AMPUN! SEBENTAR LAGI STASIUN TUTUP, MIKIII!"

Miki bergegas mengambil uang Piko yang sejak tadi sudah diletakkan di atas meja lalu membayar pesanan mereka. Untungnya, makanan mereka memang sudah dihabiskan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga mereka tidak perlu panik sekarang.

"Kamu naik kereta ke mana?" tanya Piko ketika mereka berdua tengah menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Ke arah yang sama denganmu," jawab Miki sambil tertawa kecil. "Cuma aku turun satu stasiun lebih awal."

"Baguslah," sahut Piko dengan senyum. "Aku bisa ngejagain kamu selama di kereta."

Miki tertawa. "Ngejagain? Emang kamu siapanya aku?"

"Mm... atasan kamu?"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Heh, aku serius," ujar Piko setelah tawanya selesai. "Aku emang atasan kamu, jadi aku harus jagain kamu. Coba pikirin, kalo atasan gak jagain bawahannya, atasan gak akan bisa kerja."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya gak ada yang ngedampingin dia," jawab Piko dengan raut serius. "Coba bayangin gimana jadinya direktur perusahaan tanpa sekretaris, direktur tanpa buruh kerja, perusahaan tanpa satpam, juga kepala sekolah tanpa guru."

"Hmm... setuju."

Kereta yang hendak mereka tumpangi tiba.

"Naik, yuk."

Miki mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan Piko. Piko menarik Miki mendekat lalu membawanya ke dalam kereta, duduk bersebelahan. Miki sibuk memerhatikan pemandangan malam Tokyo. Lampu-lampu neon dengan berbagai bentuk dan tulisan berjejer rapi di gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala semua dan jalan masih padat, dipenuhi mobil-mobil mewah. Miki tersenyum melihat semua itu.

"Ih, malah senyam-senyum sendiri."

Miki menatap lawan bicaranya sambil tertawa. "Kamu sirik, ya?" balas Miki geli. "Masih soal Rin-chan? Dasar ngenes. Mending _move_ _on _daripada sakit hati, tau?"

"Ngenes? Enak aja," balas Piko sebal tanpa menatap Miki. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Iya, masih soal dia."

"Kamu gak bisa terlarut gini terus, Piko," ucap Miki prihatin. "Kalo kamu mau seneng, kamu harus bikin diri sendiri seneng, jangan berharap sama orang lain."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Bisa dimulai dengan ngobrol asyik sama orang yang kamu anggap nyenengin."

"Misalnya kamu, gitu?"

Wajah Miki sontak memerah. "I-itu sih, terserah kamu..."

Piko tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Miki. "Cieee, merah!"

Miki menepis tangan Piko dari pipinya sambil mendengus. "Nyebelin!"

Piko tertawa lagi. "Oh ya, Miki," panggilnya. "Kayaknya aku sering nyebut soal aku suka Rin, ya? Kamu tau soal itu, bahkan kamu orang yang aku curhatin soal itu! Tapi kamu gak pernah ngeluh."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Terus kenapa kamu gak pernah cerita ke aku soal perasaan kamu?"

Miki memiringkan kepalanya. "Gimana, ya..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku emang bukan orang yang suka cerita ke orang lain, sih."

"Kamu cerewet begitu gak suka cerita?"

Miki tertawa kecil. "Suka," jawabnya. "Tapi gak terbuka. Aku emang cenderung tertutup."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Miki bertopang dagu. "Gak tau. Aku juga gak tau."

"Kalo gitu..." Piko mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kamu bisa mulai cerita ke aku."

"Cerita apa?"

"Kamu suka siapa?"

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. Miki mengalihkan tatapannya dari Piko menuju papan informasi. Dia sadar dia telah tiba di stasiun tujuannya. Dia bergegas meraih tasnya lalu berdiri.

"Aku... pulang dulu ya, Ketua."

Piko tertawa. "_Mata ashita_."

Miki hanya tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar dari kereta. Dari luar kereta, Piko mendengar seru-seruan dua orang; laki-laki dan perempuan. Tampaknya mereka adik-kakak, karena samar-samar Piko mendengar sang perempuan menyebut 'Niisan'.

"Niisan! Ini udah malem!" seru suara perempuan yang didengar Piko. "Niisan gak mikir kalo ini kemaleman gitu? Yang ada, Niisan tambah dimusuhin!"

"Kalo aku gak pergi sekarang, sampai kapan juga aku bakal dimusuhin!" balas si laki-laki. Piko terdiam. Dia tahu suara laki-laki itu. _Suara... Kaito?_

Dugaan Piko benar. Sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar, dua orang berambut biru pendek berjalan memasuki gerbong kereta yang ditumpangi Piko. Dua orang itu adalah Shion Kaito dan Shion Kaiko, duo biru pecinta es krim. Mereka duduk di depan Piko, tentunya tanpa mereka sadari.

"Niisan," panggil Kaiko pelan, berusaha tidak mengganggu penumpang lain. "Kalo Niisan datengin rumahnya sekarang, Niisan bakal ditabokin sampai bonyok dan gak akan dimaafin selama-lamanya."

Piko berusaha menahan tawa. _Bener-bener lebay si Kaiko_, pikirnya.

"Dasar lebay." Oh, rupanya Kaito sependapat dengan Piko. "Miku emang bisa nabokin orang, tapi dia gak akan nabokin aku. Lagian, kalo aku gak minta maaf sekarang, kapan lagi?" tanya Kaito dengan nada putus asa. "Kamu tau aku suka banget sama dia."

_Oh, masalah Miku_, pikir Piko yang mencuri dengar sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Aku juga suka banget sama Hatsune-senpai tapi aku gak segitunya."

"Itu beda kasus, Kaiko. Kam—" Kaito terdiam. Kemudian, senyum menyebalkan muncul di bibirnya. "Hoo... 'aku juga suka banget sama Hatsune-senpai', hm?"

Wajah Kaiko sontak memerah. "Bu-bukan! Bukan gitu maksudnya! Bukan suka begitu!"

Kaito tertawa lalu mengelus pelan rambut Kaiko. "Gak apa-apa kali, aku gak ngelarang," ujar Kaito geli. "Mikuo itu anak baik. Aku yakin dia bisa jaga kamu, tenang aja."

Dibilang seperti itu, wajah Kaiko tambah merah. "A-aku bukan suka kayak gitu, Niisan..."

"Suka kayak gitu juga gak apa-apa," balas Kaito geli.

Tanpa kedua makhluk itu sadari, Piko sudah meninggalkan kereta sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka; stasiun terdekat dengan kediaman Hatsune. Kaiko buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya sebelum menarik kakak sepupunya tercinta untuk ikut keluar dari kereta. Kaito yang baru sadar maksud adik sepupunya itu ikut berlari panik. Bingung melanda orang-orang yang masih setia berdiri di kereta juga stasiun.

Kaito dan Kaiko berlarian menuju kediaman Hatsune. Rumah itu akhirnya ada di depan mata kedua pecinta es krim itu. Tentu saja, kediaman Hatsune selalu dihiasi dengan puluhan tumbuhan negi di halamannya. Rumah mereka sebelum ini juga ditumbuhi negi-negi itu.

"Hatsune-senpaaai!" seru Kaiko sambil menekan bel rumah itu. Kaito menjitak kepala adik sepupunya itu. "Aduh! Sakit, Niisan!"

"Kamu berisik!" omel Kaito sambil menjitak kembali kepala Kaiko. "Ini udah malem! Jangan bikin rusuh rumah orang lain bisa gak, sih?"

Kaiko mengelus kepalanya yang baru jadi korban 'jitakan' sang Oniisan tercinta. "Aku cuma manggil doang, kok! Protes melulu sih, Niisan?!"

"Eh? Kaiko-san? Shion-senpai? Ada apa?"

Sontak kepala Kaiko dan Kaito menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hatsune-senpai!" pekik Kaiko senang ketika melihat pemuda berambut toska berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Hatsune. "Mm... maaf ganggu malem-malem, kita ke sini cuma mau nyelesaiin masalah cinta."

"Masalah cinta?" tanya Mikuo bingung.

Kaiko mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Mikuo.

"Oh," angguk Mikuo. "Kaiko-san, Shion-senpai, ayo masuk. Miku-nee baru aja selesai bikin es krim rasa negi."

_Es krim?!_ batin kedua orang berambut biru yang masih berdiri di depan kediaman Hatsune itu. Secepat kilat, mereka berlari menuju ruang tamu kediaman Hatsune dan duduk manis di sana. Mikuo yang masih ada di depan pintu hanya bisa kedap-kedip melihat dua insan yang aneh nan ajaib itu. Lebih anehnya lagi, Mikuo bisa menyukai sang gadis yang notabene dia sebut aneh!

_Orang paling aneh emang orang yang suka sama orang aneh_, batin Mikuo sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Setelah berjanji untuk segera kembali, Mikuo berlari menuju dapur, tempat Miku berada kini sekaligus tempat tersajinya es krim negi yang tadi ia sebut-sebut.

"Neechan!" seru Mikuo ketika tiba di dapur. "Ada duo maniak es krim di ruang tamu, nagih es krim negi-nya sekarang jugaaa!"

Miku menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kamu ngundang mereka ke sini, hah?!"

"N-Nggak!" balas Mikuo panik. Ia mundur selangkah. "Mereka yang dateng kok, bukan aku yang undang!"

"Kenapa kamu gak ngusir mereka, hah?!"

"Neechan, gak boleh gitu sama tamu," jawab Mikuo sabar. Dia tahu jiwa kakaknya kini tengah dilanda emosi tingkat maksimal. Dia tidak boleh sembarangan bicara. "Coba kalo Neechan yang jadi tamu, terus aku usir. Emangnya Neechan mau?"

Miku menggaruk kepalanya. "Oke, tapi aku gak ikut ke ruang tamu, ya?"

"Gak bisa!" balas Mikuo sambil menarik negi yang tengah bertengger manis di mulut Miku. "Itu namanya gak sopan sama tamu!"

Aura hitam muncul di balik Miku. "Kembaliin... negi... aku..."

Mikuo justru tersenyum lalu membawa negi itu ke ruang tamu. Kesalahaan terbesar Miku adalah Miku mengejar sang adik. Setibanya di sana, Mikuo melempar negi itu ke pangkuan Kaito, menarik Kaiko, membiarkan Miku masuk ke dalamnya, dan mengunci pintu ruang tamu. Sialnya Miku, dia tidak membawa kunci cadangan.

"Mi-Miku—"

"Gak usah banyak omong," balas Miku dingin. "Bantu aku dobrak pintunya."

"Nanti pintu rumahmu rusak..."

"Masa bodoh," ujar Miku. "Yang penting aku bisa keluar dari sini."

Sementara itu, Mikuo dan Kaiko sibuk terkikik gembira di luar ruang tamu. Sebenarnya, Mikuo lah yang merencanakan ini. Dia memang berniat 'memenjarakan' kakaknya dan Kaito lalu membiarkan mereka berdua mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Karena itulah Mikuo mengeluarkan Kaiko dari ruang tamu, supaya Miku dan Kaito bebas berbicara.

"Kita ke dapur, yuk!" ajak Mikuo sambil menggandeng tangan Kaiko. "Es krim negi buatan Miku-nee udah nunggu, loh!"

Kaiko mengangguk semangat dengan wajah merona. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Kaiko yang tergolong mungil kini ada di dalam genggaman Mikuo. _Emangnya Hatsune-senpai gak sadar, ya?_ pikirnya heran. "Hatsune-senp—"

"Eits, jangan panggil aku Hatsune lagi." Mikuo menggeleng. "Panggil aja Mikuo, biar kesannya lebih akrab."

"Akrab... gimana maksudnya?" tanya Kaiko dengan wajah yang makin merona. "Akrab... temen, kan?"

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya lalu memutar badannya, menghadap Kaiko. "Kalo bisa sih, aku berharapnya lebih dari itu, Kaiko."

"Le-lebih gimana...?"

"Lebih," ulang Mikuo. "Sebagai... pacar, gitu?"

Kini, wajah Kaiko benar-benar merah. Tak ada lagi warna kulit tercantum di sana. Kaiko tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan Mikuo, kata-kata Mikuo, juga tangan Mikuo yang masih menggenggam tangannya, semua rasanya menghipnotis Kaiko untuk diam.

"Aku sayang kamu, Shion Kaiko," ucap Mikuo perlahan namun pasti. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"A-aku—"

BRAK!

Sontak mata kedua makhluk berambut biru dan toska itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, pintu ruang tamu. Pintu itu tampak tengah dipukuli. Pemukulnya? Entah Miku entah Kaito. Mikuo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar suara itu. "Hebat banget mereka," komentar Mikuo. "Sampai bisa ngalihin kepalamu dari aku."

Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di pipi Kaiko. "Bu-bukan gitu, Senpai..."

"Jadi?" Mikuo menarik dan mengecup punggung tangan mungil Kaiko. "Gimana?"

Kaiko menunduk. "K-kayaknya aku... mau."

"Jangan pake kayaknya, dong~"

Kaiko tertawa malu. "M-mau, Senpai..."

Mikuo tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kaiko pelan. "Aku udah tau."

"Terus... kenapa?" tanya Kaiko masih dengan semburat di wajahnya. "Kita baru deket, Senpai."

"Terus kenapa?" balas Mikuo dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "Kalo aku udah suka kamu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu gimana? Aku kenal kamu, Kaiko-chan."

"C-chan...?"

"Kamu sekarang pacarku, kan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi—"

"MICHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

Mikuo mendecak. Dia menarik Kaiko sambil berjalan, menghampiri pintu ruang tamu. "Gak akan aku buka sampai kalian berdua maafan, ya."

Kaiko tertawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana nasib Kaito dan Miku di ruang tamu?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miku, jangan lagi," ucap Kaito pelan sambil menahan lengan Miku yang hendak mendobrak pintu lagi. "Udah cukup. Kamu duduk dulu, tenangin diri."<p>

Miku menurut. Ia duduk di samping Kaito, masih dengan perasaan kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya sendiri tega mengurungnya dengan orang yang sedang ia benci di dalam ruangan sempit bernama ruang tamu ini. Miku menghela napas panjang, lelah.

"Mikuo bener," ujar Kaito. "Aku minta maaf, Miku-san. _Gomennasai_."

"Buat apa?"

"Apa yang Kaiko bilang di kantin itu gak sepenuhnya bener," jelas Kaito. "Aku suka sama Sakine-san, bukan suka cowok ke cewek. Aku kagum sama dia, Miku-san. Dia cewek kuat, manjat gunung gak keliatan capeknya sama sekali."

"Apa hubungannya sama aku?" tanya Miku ketus. "Mau kamu suka sama dia atau nggak, itu bukan urusanku."

"Mungkin kamu sama Sakine emang gak ada hubungannya." Kaito berdeham. "Tapi aku sama kamu sangat berhubungan, oke? Soalnya aku suka sama kamu!"

Miku menatap Kaito tajam. "Berhenti ngumbar kata-kata suka di depan aku, Shion."

"Berhenti manggil aku Shion!" balas Kaito kesal sambil menangkup wajah Miku, memaksa Miku agar menatap matanya. "Aku suka kamu, Hatsune Miku. Aku sayang dan cinta sama kamu. _Aishiteru yo_. Paham?" Kaito berhenti sejenak. "Sekarang jawab, kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Miku mengelak tetapi Kaito tidak membiarkan Miku lepas. "Jawab aku, Miku," ucap Kaito lebih lembut. Dia menyibak poni Miku dengan jari telunjuknya yang bebas. "Kalo kamu gak suka, tolak aku."

Miku menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>HAAAH! Kenapa <em>chapter<em> ini malah bersambung di bagian ituuu DX

Ya udah, gak apa-apa, biar pembaca penasaran sama lanjutannya, hihihi :3

_Anyway_, maaf ya, Rey kelamaan apdet~ lagi agak males nulis #plak dan bingung ngebagi waktu sama ngerjain tugas DX

Isi kolom _review_, _please_? :3


	6. Es Krim Negi

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter VI – Es Krim Negi**

* * *

><p>"Jawab aku, Miku," ucap Kaito lebih lembut. Dia menyibak poni Miku dengan jari telunjuknya yang bebas. "Kalo kamu gak suka, tolak aku."<p>

Miku menggigit bibirnya.

"Ditolak atau nggak bukan masalah buatku," lanjut Kaito dengan senyum. "Selama aku bisa liat kamu tiap hari, aku gak keberatan ditolak."

"A-aku..." Miku berhenti menggigit bibirnya, dipaksa matanya menatap Kaito dalam. "Aku... gak bisa—"

Kaito tersenyum lalu melepas tangannya dari wajah Miku. "Gak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. "Aku gak maksa kamu, kok. Tapi sekarang... kita udah baikan, kan?"

"—bilang aku gak suka sama Kaito."

"Apa?"

Tatapan dan senyum Miku jatuh pada wajah Kaito. "Aku gak pernah bilang aku gak suka Kaito ataupun gak mau nerima Kaito," lanjut Miku lebih jelas. "Aku... juga sayang sama Kaito."

"Bener?"

"Hmm... kalo gak percaya juga gak apa-apa, kok."

"Eeh! Maksudku bukan gitu!" sahut Kaito setengah panik. Didekatinya Miku yang masih setia dengan posisi duduk awalnya. "Kamu bilang gitu... bukan karena terpaksa, kan? Bukan karena kasihan sama aku yang jomblo?"

Miku tertawa. "Oh, kamu beneran jomblo?"

"Yah, kalo aku bukan jomblo, kenapa aku nembak kamu?"

"Siapa tau kamu tipe cowok yang suka mainin cewek."

Kaito mendengus. "Terus, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku kalo aku ini cowok yang suka mainin cewek?"

Sontak wajah Miku yang seputih porselen berubah merah. "M-masa kamu nanya kayak gitu, sih..." ucapnya masih dengan wajah _blushing_ berat. "M-mana bisa kujawab..."

Kaito tertawa kecil lalu menjawil pelan hidung Miku. "Gak dijawab juga gak apa-apa, kok."

Miku tersenyum kecil masih dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Oh ya." Kaito menatap Miku. "Jadi... kamu nerima aku atau nggak?"

Miku menghela napas sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kaito. "Iya."

Sedetik kemudian pintu ruang tamu membuka begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Kita berhasil, Kaiko-chaaan~" Mikuo menari-nari gembira sambil mengajak Kaiko ikut menari bersamanya. "Akhirnya Miku-nee sama Shion-senpai jadian juga~"<p>

Kaiko tertawa kecil sambil menikmati tingkah kekanakannya dengan Mikuo. "Mau sengambek apapun Miku-senpai dan mau segengsi apapun Kaito-nii, aku yakin akhirnya mereka pasti jadian."

Mikuo menghentikan 'tarian'nya. "Kenapa kamu yakin?"

Kaiko tersenyum jahil. "Soalnya mereka gak mau kalah dari kita!"

Mikuo ikut tertawa. "Itu gak perlu ditanya, deh."

Kaiko tersenyum. "Terus... apa sekarang kita harus bukain pintu ruang tamunya?"

Mikuo menggeleng lalu menekan sebuah tombol. "Kita gak perlu repot-repot, kok."

Mata Kaiko membelalak melihat tombol yang ditekan Mikuo tadi.

Rupanya, Mikuo sudah memasang kamera CCTV di ruang tamu sebelum duo Shion datang. Ditambah lagi, dia sudah mengutak-atik pintu ruang tamu sehingga pintu tersebut dapat dibuka hanya dengan menekan satu tombol-yang tentunya sudah disiapkan oleh Mikuo.

"Kayaknya semua pintu harus dibuat gini," komentar Kaiko ketika melihat layar CCTV. Pintu ruang tamu membuka ketika Mikuo menekan tombol tadi. "Pencuri gak akan bisa ngebobol pintunya."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Gak ada pencuri yang bisa nyaingin aku, tenang aja."

"Oh ya?"

Mikuo tersenyum. "Iya, soaln—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mikuo dan Kaiko diam sejenak. "Itu bunyi pintu ruangan ini... atau pintu rumahku, sih?" tanya Mikuo setengah panik.

Kaiko mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"MICHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA SE-KA-RANG!"

Mikuo tergagap. "Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi—"

"Miku-senpai!" seru Kaiko girang sambil membuka pintu ruang komputer itu. Mata Mikuo membelalak, tidak menyangka Kaiko akan bersekongkol dengan Miku. "Senpai! Aku berhasil!"

Miku tertawa kecil lalu mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Kaiko. "Bagus, Kaiko-chan. Berarti kita emang jagoan," ujar Miku geli. "Oh, terus lagi, kalian berdua gimana? Udah jadian, kan?"

Kaiko mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Mikuo memotong pembicaraan kedua insan itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebenernya ada apa antara Neechan sama Kaiko, hah? Apa ada yang harus aku tau? Ada yang kalian sembunyiin dari aku sama Shion-senpai, ya?"

Kaiko tersenyum kecil berusaha menahan tawa. "Jadi... sebenernya aku sama Miku-senpai udah punya rencana sejak awal."

"Dan rencana itu di luar rencana kamu sama Kaiko buat ngejodohin aku sama Kaito," timpal Miku sambil merangkul Kaiko. "Yang jelas rencana kita lebih hebat."

Kaiko terkikik. "Intinya, sebelum Mikuo-senpai ngajakin aku buat ngejodohin Miku-senpai sama Kaito-nii, aku sama Miku-senpai emang udah ada rencana sendiri. Pokoknya, kita bakal sok jual mahal ke kalian berdua sampai kalian nyatain perasaan kalian."

Mikuo mendecak. "Dasar cewek."

"Walau gak berhasil," lanjut Miku. "Aku tau Kaiko itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa akting kayak aku. Kaiko masih polos terus terlalu baik hati. Harusnya aku gak ngajak dia buat ngerjain kayak gini... tapi, yah, yang penting kalian jadian. Udah begitu juga aku udah seneng, kok."

Kaiko tersenyum malu. "Mm... yah, intinya gitu, deh."

"Kok, gitu?" tanya Miku heran sambil melepas rangkulannya. "Hmm... kayaknya aku jadi pengganggu ya, di sini? Ya udah, aku tinggalin kalian berdua, ya," ujar Miku sambil mendorong Kaiko, mendekatkan gadis berambut biru itu pada Mikuo. "Kenapa juga aku dateng ke sini kalo cuma buat umbar rahasia? Ck, salah besar. Oh ya, kalo kalian mau es krim negi, masih banyak di dapur. Sekarang Kaito lagi keasyikan makan. Tapi gak usah dipeduliin, dia emang kayak gitu, kok." Miku terkikik pelan. "Oke, daaah!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Neechan?" panggil Mikuo, mengira ketukan itu berasal dari kakaknya.

Miku membuka kembali pintu ruang komputer. "Ada tamu di luar."

"Neechan yang buka atau aku yang buka?" tanya Mikuo ragu.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Kamu apa-apaan, sih? Kayak gak pernah nerima tamu aja," balas Miku geli. "Ya udah, biar aku aja yang buka."

"Shion-san?! Kenapa kamu di sini?!"

"Kagami-san?"

"Rin," ujar Miku dan Kaiko bersamaan. Kemudian mereka buru-buru keluar dari ruang komputer kediaman Hatsune.

"Rin?" Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kagami Rin-senpai, bukan?"

* * *

><p>"Kamu mau es krim negi, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalo mau, aku ambil dulu di dapur. Kaiko bakal di sini dulu, nemenin kamu."<p>

"Gak usah, Miku-chan," ucap Rin dengan senyum. "Aku gak suka negi dan es krim, kamu tau itu."

"Eh?" Miku menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aduh, Miku-senpai jangan nyamain apa yang kita suka sama apa yang Rin-senpai suka, dong," ujar Kaiko geli. "Rin-senpai cuma suka jeruk, kan."

Rin mengacungkan jempolnya. "Masa kamu lupa sama temen sendiri sih, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin sambil pura-pura menangis. "Apa setelah punya pacar kamu melupakanku?"

Miku mendecak. "Aku cuma lupa, dasar sensitif," balas Miku geli. Temannya yang berambut kuning madu itu memang sering menganggap semua hal ada di dalam telenovela. "Jadi mau apa? Kayaknya aku punya es krim jeruk, deh."

Rin tertawa. "Boleh, boleh."

Miku mengedip lalu meninggalkan Rin dan Kaiko berdua.

"Mm... mana kakak sepupu sama pacarmu?" tanya Rin sambil bertopang dagu.

Kaiko tersentak. "P-p-pacar?" tanyanya sekaligus mengulang pertanyaan Rin tadi. "K-k-kenapa Rin-senpai b-bisa tau?"

Rin tertawa. "Miku yang kasih tau," jawab Rin geli. "Jadi kamu emang bener-bener udah pacaran sama Mikuo?"

"..."

Rin terkekeh. "Emang iya, kan? Kalo ngga, mukamu gak akan merah begitu, Kaiko-chan."

Kaiko mendengus. "Senpai nyebelin!"

Rin terkekeh lagi. "Oh ya, mau denger cerita aku, gak?"

"Cerita... apa?"

"Cerita dia ketemu cowok aneh," sahut Miku sambil membawa tiga cangkir es krim bersamanya. "Dia bilang dia dateng ke sini buat cerita."

"Kenapa Senpai gak cerita lewat _Skyde_ aja?" tanya Kaiko heran sambil menyantap es krimnya. "Kita bisa _webcam_-an berlima sama Lenka-senpai dan Miki-senpai."

Rin menggeleng. "Tadinya aku mau cerita sama mereka, tapi kayaknya mereka lagi sibuk," jawab Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi... mending ke kalian dulu, besok aku bakal cerita ke mereka berdua."

"Yak, silakan dimulai," ucap Miku sambil duduk di samping Rin. "Tapi mulai dulu dengan beberapa pertanyaan dari Miku si ahli cinta, oke?"

Rin dan Kaiko tertawa. "Oke," balas Rin sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Cowok ini ganteng atau jelek?"

Rin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mm... lumayan ganteng."

"Gak ada opsinya," timpal Kaiko bingung.

Rin tertawa. "Oke, ganteng."

Miku tersenyum. "Sikapnya gimana? Baik atau cenderung nyebelin?"

"Nyebelin."

"Hmm..." Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Tipe cowok kesukaanmu atau bukan?"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku gak punya tipe cowok yang disuka."

"Ya udah, langsung mulai aja ceritanya," potong Kaiko geli. "Miku-senpai kayak anak kecil aja, deh."

"Siapa yang anak kecil di sini, hah?" balas Miku sambil meninju lengan Kaiko pelan. Kaiko tertawa geli sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Rin yang hendak bercerita.

"Jadi... awalnya aku nabrak dia... terus—"

"Oh ya, Senpai belum kasih tau namanya siapa," sela Kaiko.

"Ehem." Rin berdeham pelan. "Kagamine Len."

"Oke, silakan dilanjut."

"Aku panik, aku gak pernah nabrak orang sebelumnya, apalagi cowok gak dikenal dan anehnya, aku pake sepeda," lanjut Rin. "Akhirnya aku suruh dia naik sepeda aku, terus aku bawa dia ke rumah. Intinya tadi di rumah kita bercanda bareng aja. Anehnya... aku bisa ngerasain apa yang dia rasain..." Rin berhenti sejenak. "Kalian ngerti, gak? Aku baru ketemu sama dia, belum tau apa-apa tentang dia, tapi aku udah... udah—"

"Ngerasa kalian itu saling punya satu sama lain?" potong Miku cepat.

Rin terdiam. "Yah, seperti itulah."

Kaiko terkikik. "Cieee, Senpai!"

Wajah Rin memerah. "Kok?" tanyanya heran sekaligus malu. "Aku lagi curhat kenapa malah diledek?"

"Bukannya orang kalo lagi curhat emang seringnya diledek?" balas Miku bingung. "Termasuk kamu, iya kan?"

"Hah?"

"Rin-senpai itu gak pernah ngomongin cowok sebelum ini," tutur Kaiko dengan wajah polosnya. "Apalagi sampai 'ngerasain yang dia rasain' kayak kata Senpai tadi... jadi, kesimpulannya—"

"Rin jatuh cinta," sambar Miku.

Kaiko mendecak. "Senpai ngambil frase favoritku!"

Miku terkekeh.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Rin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jatuh... cinta?"

"KAGAMI RIN SI TOMBOY JATUH CINTA?!" pekik Kaito di pintu ruang tamu. Mikuo juga ada di sampingnya tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa walau Miku tahu adiknya itu memikirkan sesuatu. Miku berdiri di hadapan kedua pemuda itu.

"KALIAN NGUPING?!" Miku berseru tepat di telinga kedua pemuda itu. "Dasar gak sopan!"

"_E-etto_..." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sama Mikuo kebetulan lewat sini waktu denger beberapa kalimat terakhir itu."

"Masa? Emangnya kalian mau ke mana?"

"Gini, deh." Mikuo menghentikan perdebatan dua insan yang baru menjadi pasangan itu. "Jujur, aku sama Shion-senpai bingung kenapa Kagami-senpai yang jadi pemain basket wanita terbaik di Akademi Voca bisa suka sama cowok."

"Hei, dia cewek," ujar Miku dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tapi penampilannya lebih kayak cowok!" balas Kaito berusaha sabar menghadapi pacar barunya. "Oke, aku sama Mikuo gak akan ganggu lagi. Silakan lanjutin kegiatan kalian."

"Hmm... kayaknya ini udah terlalu malem, aku harus pulang," ucap Rin setelah dua pemuda pengganggu tadi menghilang dari pintu ruang tamu. "Kalo aku pulang setelah orang tuaku pulang, bisa-bisa aku kena marah lagi."

"Kena marah lagi?" tanya Kaiko bingung.

"Yah, ada aturan ketat di rumah yang mengharuskan aku pulang sebelum mereka," jelas Rin sambil memamerkan jejeran giginya yang putih nan rapi. "Aku udah biasa, kok. Selalu kayak gini sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Lima tahun yang lalu itu kapan tepatnya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Ada lah," jawab Rin dengan senyum. "Ya udah, aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Eh, Senpai, aku juga mau pulang," sambar Kaiko buru-buru. "Rumah kita kan, searah... lagian, kalo Senpai pulang sendiri, emangnya gak serem? Udah malem begini."

Rin tersenyum. "Ya udah, mana kakakmu?"

Kaiko mendengus. "Dia itu bukan kakakku, Senpai, dia itu—"

"Kakak sepupumu, kita tau," potong Miku geli. "Panggil sana, terus kalian pulang."

Rin tersenyum lalu menarik Kaiko dan membawanya ke _genkan_. Rupanya, Kaito dan Mikuo ada di sana, menunggu para gadis keluar. Kaito menatap adik sepupunya bingung. "Udah selesai ngegosipnya? Udah waktunya pulang, nih?"

"Yap," jawab Kaiko sambil mengangguk. "Bareng Rin-senpai, ya? Rumah kita sama rumah Rin-senpai kan, searah."

"Boleh aja kalo Kagami gak keberatan," balas Kaito cuek.

"Gak keberatan kalo bareng Kaiko," balas Rin kesal. Kemudian, ia menatap temannya yang berambut toska. "Miku, aku sama Kaiko pulang dulu, ya."

"Aku juga pulang dulu, Miku," ucap Kaito sambil mengecup pelan pipi Miku. "Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Miku sambil menyenggol lengan adiknya. "Kamu gak ngucapin buat pacar barumu?"

Mikuo terkekeh lalu menarik Kaiko ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan ngobrol sama orang asing."

Kaiko tertawa dengan wajah memerah. "Kesannya aku mau pergi jauh, ya?" balas Kaiko geli. "Iya, Senpai. Aku bakal nurut sama Senpai."

"Oh... jadi gak nurut sama kakak sepupu sendiri?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tersinggung.

Miku dan Rin tertawa geli. "Dasar cowok sensitif," ejek mereka.

Kaito mendengus. "Kochan! Buruan kita balik!"

Kaiko terkikik melihat kakak sepupunya itu. "Oke," angguknya. "_Mata ashita_, Miku-senpai! Mikuo-senpai!"

Dan kegembiraan lah yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka pada malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai deh, <em>chapter<em> ini! XD

Sebelumnya Rey mau minta maaf soalnya udah kelamaan gak apdet... Rey sibuk banget sama tugas semester dan baru aja selesai UTS u_u tapi Rey tetep lanjutin, kan? :"3

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, ya~

_Review_? :"3


	7. Tragedi Sepeda Rin

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter VII – Tragedi Sepeda Rin**

* * *

><p>"KALIAN HARUS TAU!" seru Miki sambil menggebrak meja kantin yang tengah diisi olehnya, Miku, Kaiko, Rin, dan Lenka. "Ada berita HEBOH, eh, gak heboh juga sih..." Miki berpikir sejenak. "Pokoknya berita baru! Aku juga baru tau kemarin!"<p>

Kaiko menguap. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tadi malam dia memang tidur terlalu malam akibat Kaito memaksanya ikut ke kediaman Hatsune. Sebenarnya, salahnya juga karena memiliki rencana 'gila' dengan Miku dan Mikuo.

"Kita mulai dari si Putri Serba Sempurna," ujar Miki sambil menunjuk Miku. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa kebingungan. "Akhirnya dia jadian sama si Pahlawan Bertopeng Maniak Aisu!"

Miku terkekeh pelan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Kaiko yang mendengar nama kakak sepupunya diubah sedemikian rupa tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Rin ikut tertawa bersama Kaiko mendengar julukan aneh dari Miki untuk Kaito sedangkan Lenka hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bertanya, "Kapan jadiannya, Senpai?"

"Mm... kemarin kok," jawab Miku. "Setelah Kaiko jadian sama Mikuo."

"Nah, itu berita kedua," ujar Miki sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Jadi, Kaiko?"

Kaiko terkikik pelan. "Tunggu, aku masih geli sama Pahlawan Bertopeng Maniak Aisu," ucap Kaiko masih geli, membuat yang lain ikut tertawa pelan. "Yah, aku jadian kemarin sebelum Miku-senpai sama Kaito-nii jadian. Intinya, emang Mikuo-senpai yang nembak aku. Aku sih, masih jaga harga diri sebagai cewek, yaa."

Miku terkekeh. "Aku juga gak nembak, kok," sahutnya. "Dia yang nembak, tapi aku gak langsung nerima berhubung aku sama Kaiko punya rencana pribadi." Kaiko terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Miku. "Tapi Kaiko terlalu baik hati buat ngelakuin rencana itu."

"Rencana apa?" tanya Rin mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Rencana jual mahal," ujar Miku dengan senyum 'jahat' di wajahnya. "Tapi Kaiko terlalu baik hati buat jual mahal ke Mikuo."

"Kaiko emang baik, sih," angguk Rin. "Terus, beritanya apa lagi, Miki-chan?"

"Hmm... Rinto ngapelin Lenka!" seru Miki girang. "Lenka-chan! Akhirnya kamu dapet cowok!"

Lenka mengerutkan dahinya. "Dapet cowok apanya?" tanya Lenka bingung. "Dia cuma dateng buat ngasih coklat pisang terus kita ngobrol berdua, _that's all_."

Miku, Kaiko, dan Rin terkekeh. "Lenka kan, jarang dideketin cowok," ujar Rin geli. "Makanya semua pada seneng waktu ada yang ngapelin kamu ke rumah."

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan apel," jelasnya. "Dia cuma dateng buat ngasih hadiah dan ngobrol, kok. Apanya yang bisa disebut apel? Jelas-jelas gak ada perlakuan romantis kayak orang-orang pacaran."

Miku mendesah. "Tingkat perlakuan romantis orang itu beda-beda, Lenka-chan," jelas Miku. "Perlakuan romantis itu tergantung status mereka apa, tergantung sifat orang itu kayak gimana, dan tergantung metode apa yang dia pake buat ngedeketin kamu."

"Ya udah, ya udah." Miki menyudahi perdebatan teman-temannya. "Berita terakhir tapi keren banget adalah... Rin suka sama cowok dan lagi-lagi Rin nolak Utatane!"

"Rin-senpai... suka cowok?" Lenka terperangah. "Wah, aku gak pernah nyangka akhirnya Senpai bisa suka sama cowok juga. _Omedetou_!"

"Dan nolak Utatane lagi?" ulang Miku terkaget-kaget. "Untuk yang keberapa kalinya?"

"Sembilan atau sepuluh," jawab Rin santai. Kemudian ia tersentak dan menatap Miki. "Kamu tau darimana aku nolak Piko lagi? Aku gak cerita sama kamu, kan?"

Miki tersenyum. "Aku liat langsung di stasiun kereta."

Wajah Rin sontak memerah. "Berarti... kamu liat cowok itu?"

Miki mengangguk.

"Cowok yang dikeceng Rin-senpai?" tanya Kaiko penasaran. "Miki-senpai! Gimana mukanya? Penampilannya? Keren gak? Macho gak? Ganteng gak?"

"Hush, yang udah punya pacar diem aja," ujar Lenka sambil membekap mulut Kaiko. Lenka tertawa kecil. "Tapi Rin-senpai, aku juga kepo penampilan cowok itu kayak gimana. Coba ceritain orangnya dan ceritain gimana Senpai bisa ketemu."

"Aku nabrak dia pake sepeda," kenang Rin geli. "Terus aku paksa dia ikut aku ke rumah buat kuobati. Terus... akhirnya aku sadar kalo aku gak ngeliat dia sebagai orang yang baru ketemu, tapi sebagai orang yang aku suka."

"Uuh, _so sweet_ banget si Rin," ujar Miku sambil bertopang dagu. "Kapan kalian ketemu lagi?"

"Iya, iya, kapan ketemu lagi?" sambung Kaiko dan Miki.

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Kita gak janjian, dia gak hapal jalan ke rumah aku, terus aku gak yakin rumah dia ada di mana," jelas Rin. "Kemungkinan besar kita gak akan ketemu lagi."

"Ah, kalo jodoh gak akan kemana, Senpai," ujar Lenka bermaksud menghibur Rin yang baru saja dilanda cinta. "Senpai gak perlu nyari ke mana-mana, cukup duduk manis, cinta itu akan datang menghampiri Senpai dengan sendirinya."

"CIEEE!" ledek keempat gadis yang lain kepada Lenka. Yang diledek hanya tertawa geli sambil memberi pukulan-pukulan ringan pada Kaiko yang duduk di sampingnya. Waktu istirahat kali itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa, antara mereka berlima saja.

* * *

><p>"Senpai."<p>

Rin menoleh. "Eh? Lenka-chan," ucapnya begitu mengenali si pemanggil. "Kenapa?"

"Mm... rantai sepedaku lepas, terus aku harus buru-buru pulang," jelas Lenka. "Senpai mau nganterin aku pulang, gak?"

"Boleh!" jawab Rin girang sambil menepuk sadel sepedanya. "Naik sini!"

Lenka mengangguk lalu menghampiri Rin. Baru saja Lenka hendak mengangkat kakinya, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Lenka menoleh dan mendapati wajah Rinto di hadapannya.

"Lenka! Aku baru inget! Aku ada urusan di tempat lain dulu!" seru Rin dengan akting yang luar biasa bagus. Ya, selain pemain basket wanita terbaik di Akademi Voca, Rin juga merupakan salah satu pemain drama terbaik di sekolahnya. "Kamu pulang bareng Kamine aja, ya? Maaf ngerepotin, Kamine."

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Kagami-senpai," balas Rinto sambil mengangguk pelan. "Lagian saya juga ada urusan bentar sama Nikame-chan."

"Eits, gak usah pake saya kalo ngobrol sama aku," ujar Rin mengingatkan setengah mengancam. "Oke, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan selamat tinggal dari dua manusia di dekatnya, Rin sudah mengayuh pedal sepedanya secepat mungkin, meninggalkan area parkir Akademi Voca. _Selanjutnya, aku harus liat mereka ngapain_, tekad Rin dalam hati sambil terkikik-kikik sendiri.

"Ada apa, Kamine-kun?" tanya Lenka dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Mm... mau pulang bareng?"

"Wah, boleh!" sambut Lenka riang. "Kamu naik apa? Sepeda atau motor?"

"Motor," jawab Rinto sambil menyodorkan helm pada Lenka. "Tenang aja, aku bawa dua helm, kok."

"Kamu udah punya SIM?" tanya Lenka heran.

"Punya, dong!" jawab Rinto sambil mengangkat Lenka agar duduk manis di jok motornya. "Gak usah khawatir, bepergian sama aku dijamin aman, deh!"

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Oke," jawabnya sambil memegang pundak Rinto erat-erat. "Hapal jalan pulang ke rumahku, kan?"

Rinto mengedip sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum melesat keluar dari Akademi Voca.

* * *

><p>Rupanya tanpa disadari baik oleh Rinto maupun Lenka, Kagami Rin telah mengikuti mereka dalam jarak kurang lebih satu kilometer setelah kepergian mereka dari Akademi Voca tadi. Rin sudah tahu tujuan mereka, tapi dia tidak yakin mereka akan langsung pergi ke sana. Itu sebabnya dia bermaksud membuntuti kedua insan itu dan mencari tahu kemana sebenarnya mereka pergi.<p>

Dugaan Rin salah. Rupanya, Rinto benar-benar mengantarkan Lenka pulang ke kediaman Nikame dengan selamat. Rin mendesah. _Padahal kukira bakal ada gosip baru_, pikirnya kesal.

"_Arigatou_, Kamine-kun," ucap Lenka sambil melepas helm dari kepalanya. "Mm... kamu mau masuk dulu? Pai buah yang kemarin masih ada, loh."

Rinto terkekeh. "Apa gak ngerepotin?"

"Nggak, rumahku lagi kosong, Kamine-kun. Semua pergi," jelas Lenka sambil menarik tangan Rinto. "Ayo, masuk!"

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sementara itu, kurang lebih 500 meter dari kediaman Nikame, Rin sedang terkekeh-kekeh sendiri setelah melihat kejadian yang cukup langka itu.

"Akhirnya masa depan Lenka berubah," pikir Rin sambil menyanyi-nyanyi ceria. Sebenarnya Lenka yang senang, tetapi kenapa Rin yang heboh?

"Eh? Siapa itu?" pikir Rin ketika melihat seseorang berjalan menuju kediaman Nikame. Perlahan tapi pasti, Rin kayuh sepedanya. Ia mendekati orang itu, tapi masih belum dapat mengenali sosoknya dari belakang. Ia coba susul orang itu perlahan, tetapi yang ia dapatkan justru—

"HEI!"

Orang itu berbalik. Rin yang terkejut jatuh dari sepedanya. Sambil mengelus-elus pinggulnya yang sakit, Rin dihampiri oleh orang itu.

"Maaf! Aku gak bermaksud bikin kamu jatuh dar—" Orang itu menatap Rin tidak percaya. "K-Kagami Rin? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Mata Rin membelalak. "Kagamine Len...?"

"_Arigatou_ udah mampir ya, Kamine-kun!" ucap Lenka gembira di pintu pagar. "Eh, Kamine-kun... itu siapa?"

Rin mendengus. _Yah, aku ketauan._

"Rin-senpai! Kenapa di sini?" tanya Lenka panik sambil menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu. "Eh? Kagamine-san kenapa ada di sini juga? Eh, oh ya! Hari ini jadwal lesku, ya?"

Mata Rin dan Len sontak melebar. "Kalian saling kenal?!" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Loh? Justru harusnya aku yang tanya," ucap Lenka heran. "Rin-senpai sama Kagamine-san saling kenal? Sejak kapan kenal?"

Rin dan Len saling pandang, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana sampai akhirnya seseorang dari mereka berdeham pelan. "Ehem, kayaknya mending semua dibawa masuk ke rumah Lenka dulu, sekalian Kagami-senpai diobati," usul Rinto. "Gimana?"

Lenka mengangguk. "Kagamine-san sama Kamine-kun masukin sepedanya ke garasi rumahku, ya," pinta Lenka. "Biar aku yang gotong Rin-senpai ke dalam."

"Eh, jangan," sanggah Len datar. "Biar aku yang gotong dia ke dalam."

Lenka mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang udah bikin dia jatuh dari sepeda."

"Ooh... oke."

Rinto dan Lenka akhirnya membawa sepeda Rin ke dalam garasi kediaman Nikame. Len, yang berkata akan menggotong Rin ke dalam kediaman Nikame, akhirnya menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_. Rin yang masih merasa kesakitan tidak melawan. Kalau saja dia sedang dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat kini, dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menggendongnya.

"Sini, sini." Lenka menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang. Len mengangguk lalu membaringkan Rin di sana. Setelah itu, Lenka sibuk mengobati kakak kelasnya sementara Len dan Rinto hanya bisa menyaksikan kedua gadis itu dalam diam.

"Senpai, kenapa bisa jatuh?"

Rin terkekeh. "Aku kaget, hilang keseimbangan, jatuh."

"Kenapa bisa kaget?"

"Ehem." Len berdeham. "Aku yang ngagetin dia."

Lenka tergelak, begitu pula Rinto. "Aduh, Senpai kayak anak kecil aja," komentar Lenka masih geli. "Jadi kalian lagi main kaget-kagetan terus Senpai jatuh, gitu?"

Kini, giliran Rin dan Len yang tertawa. "Bukan gitu." Len berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku lagi jalan ke rumahmu waktu aku denger suara sepeda. Aku pikir itu penguntit, makanya aku teriak. Ternyata itu Ri—Kagami. Syukur dia gak luka parah."

Rin terkekeh. "Salahku juga gak langsung manggil namamu."

"Emangnya Senpai ngapain ke sini?" tanya Rinto penasaran. "Bukannya ngelarang, tapi setau aku, rumah Senpai gak di blok ini. Bukannya blok sebelum ini, ya?"

"Bener juga," timpal Len sambil menatap Rin heran. "Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

Lenka menatap Len heran. "Kok, Kagamine-san jadi cerewet?"

Sontak wajah Len memerah. "I-itu—"

"Ah, dia kuajarin cerewet," sambar Rin geli. "Awalnya juga dia dingin ke aku, tapi aku ajarin cerewet dan hasilnya jadi gini, deh!"

Lenka tertawa. "Emangnya kalian udah berapa kali ketemu?"

"Sekali..." jawab Len dan Rin bersamaan, lagi.

Rinto tersenyum penuh arti pada keduanya. "Kayaknya... ada yang kompaknya kelewatan, nih."

Lenka ikut tersenyum. "Kompak yang artinya apa, Kamine-kun?"

"Ada yang lagi jat—"

"Aku udah sembuh!" seru Rin tiba-tiba sambil beranjak duduk. "Aku pulang dulu, ya! Makasih udah ngerawat aku, Lenka-chan. Makasih udah nolong aku, Kamine-san sama Kagamine-san. _Jaa_!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari satupun orang di ruangan itu, Rin sudah melesat keluar rumah, mengambil sepedanya yang diparkir di garasi kediaman Nikame, lalu kabur secepat mungkin.

Lenka terkekeh. "Kayaknya ada yang salting, tuh."

"Siapa?" tanya Len bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari kita pindahkan latar tempatnya ke stasiun kereta~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... jam berapa sekarang?" gumam seorang gadis berambut merah sambil melihat arlojinya. "Eh? Udah mau jam delapan malam? Pantesan aku laper."<p>

"Mau ditemenin makan, Bu Wakil?"

Gadis tadi menoleh lalu menemukan wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. "Eh, Pak Ketua!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Pak Ketua itu tertawa renyah. "Dasar wakil gak sopan," ejeknya pada si gadis rambut merah. "Serius nih, mau aku temenin makan, gak? Aku juga laper, Miki."

Miki mengangkat bahu. "Ayo aja. Baguslah, ada yang mau nraktir di saat perut aku udah jerit-jerit minta makan."

Piko menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa yang mau traktir?"

"Kamu lah!" balas Miki sambil meninju lengan Piko pelan. "Eh, mata udah sipit, gak usah sok-sok sipit lagi, deh. Matamu gak ada bedanya sama mataku, tau?"

Piko tertawa. "Enak banget ngomongnya, ya?"

Miki menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekian <em>chapter<em> ini! XD

Oke, jadi _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya bakal lebih ngebahas soal tiga _pairing_ yang belum jadian ini~ biarkan KaitoMiku dan MikuoKaiko menjalani hidup bahagia mereka XD

_Review_ sangat diharapkan, loh! Oh ya, makasih buat semua yang udah setia baca dari _chapter_ satu sampai tujuh, ya! Rey terharu, deh~ :"3


	8. Giliran Si Merah

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter VIII – Giliran Si Merah**

* * *

><p>"Pak Ketua, bayarin dong," pinta Miki pada Piko dengan wajah memelas tingkat maksimal. "Plisss... aku gak akan bilang kamu kere kalo kamu bayarin aku, oke? Plisss...?"<p>

Piko mendengus. "Kamu selalu ngancem pake kata 'kere'," ujar Piko kesal. "Bukannya kamu yang kere?"

Miki terkekeh. "Emang iya... he he he."

Piko seketika _sweatdrop_. _Ada ya, cewek model begini? _batinnya heran. "Terus... kalo kere, kenapa keluyuran mulu?" tanyanya bingung nan kesal. "Kalo kere, mending tinggal di rumah terus embat semua yang ada di kulkas, meja makan, sama rak makanan. Jangan porotin duit orang mulu."

Miki terkekeh lagi. "Ini emang udah jalan mau pulang, terus pas ketemu kamu, aku selalu pas lagi laper. Itu sih, derita kamu aja ketemu aku pas lagi laper. Lagian, siapa suruh keluyuran ke daerah jajahan aku?"

"Haaah? Daerah jajahan?"

Miki terkekeh lagi dan lagi. "Ayo, makan!" ujarnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Piko. "Tadi bilangnya mau nemenin makan! Kamu yang ngajak, kan? Ayo!"

Piko mendesah bingung namun akhirnya tetap menuruti keinginan gadis berambut merah di hadapannya. Dia tahu dia berderajat lebih tinggi daripada Miki, tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan gadis itu. Anehnya lagi, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Piko pada Miki ketika mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan dua restoran cepat saji. Salah satunya menjual ayam, yang satunya lagi menjual sushi.

"Hmm..." Miki mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Aku bingung," ujarnya setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik. "Karena hari ini Paketu yang bayarin, mending Paketu yang tentuin mau makan dimana. Paketu mau makan ayam atau sushi?"

Piko tertawa kecil. "Panggil Piko aja. Aku sebel dipanggil Paketu di luar sekolah, apalagi pake suara nyebelin terus cempreng kayak kamu."

Miki mendengus. "Iya, Pikotu cerewet."

Piko mengerutkan dahinya. "Pikotu? Jelek amat."

Miki terkekeh. "Ya udah! Buruan tentuin mau makan dimana!" seru Miki sambil menarik-narik tangan Piko. "Kalo nggak, aku ajak kamu makan di situ!" Miki menunjuk sebuah restoran yang menjual berbagai macam jenis sayuran.

Piko bergidik ngeri. "Kamu tau darimana aku benci sayur?"

Miki terkekeh. "Kita udah lama satu sekolah dan kamu selalu muntah kalo Miku ngacung-ngacungin negi yang selalu dia pake waktu pelajaran tata boga."

Piko menggaruk kepalanya. "Jangan inget-inget lagi zaman aku masih cupu dan tidak berdaya itu."

Miki terkekeh lagi. "Oh, jadi itu yang namanya zaman cupu dan tidak berdaya?"

"Aku mau makan sushi, ayo masuk!" ajak Piko kesal sambil menarik tangan Miki yang masih terkekeh-kekeh geli. Piko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengingat masa lalunya yang bisa dibilang kelam, gelap, dan memalukan itu. _Kenapa juga dulu aku secupu itu?_ pikirnya heran.

"Kamu mengalihkan, ya?" tanya Miki sambil masih terkekeh-kekeh geli ketika mereka tengah mengantre untuk membeli sushi. "Mana ada orang tiba-tiba minta sushi kalo lagi diajak ngobrol begitu?"

_Sial_, pikir Piko kesal. "Oke," ujarnya menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Iya, iya, aku traktir kamu makan **_lagi_**."

Miki tertawa puas sambil menjitak kepala Piko. "Gitu, dong!"

"Kenapa kamu semena-mena banget sih, jadi orang?" dumel Piko sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'sentuhan maut' milik Miki. "Manis sedikit, gitu."

Miki mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya. "Tampilannya udah manis gini, ngapain ditambah di dalamnya coba?"

Piko mendecak sebal. "Orang juga gak mau makan permen kalo dalemnya pahit."

Miki terkekeh. "Bisa aja si Paketu, nih," ucapnya geli. "Woh, aku mau menu nomor tiga!" serunya begitu melihat deretan daftar menu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Maklum, restoran sushi ini adalah salah satu restoran termahal dan dompet Miki selalu kelihatan miris.

"Menu nomor dua," pesan Piko pada pelayan toko. Setelah pesanan mereka selesai dibuat, keduanya segera bergerak menuju kasir dan membayar pesanan mereka—sebenarnya Piko yang bayar—sebelum duduk di meja yang tersedia. Saat itu, kebetulan restoran sedang penuh sehingga Piko dan Miki hanya bisa duduk di pojok, dekat dengan jendela.

"Woh, ada Rin," ujar Miki tanpa menatap jendela sembari mengunyah sushi pesanannya.

"Mana?!" sahut Piko setengah antusias setengah panik sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Di rumahnya," jawab Miki asal. "Hmm... ternyata ada yang masih mengharapkan Nona Kagami jadi pasangan hidupnya, nih."

Piko mendengus. "Jangan ngomong."

"Gini." Miki menelan sushi ketiganya lalu menunjuk Piko dengan sumpit. "Kamu gak akan bisa ngambil hati Rin kalo kamu gak tau apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia butuh."

Piko mengerutkan dahinya. "Masa, sih?"

"Serius," jawab Miki dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius. "Kalo ngomongin soal begini, aku gak akan bercanda, apalagi ceweknya Rin," lanjutnya sambil lagi-lagi melahap sushi. "Rin itu tipe cewek yang susah dideketin cowok. Eh, kadang juga dia susah dideketin cewek, mengingat betapa tomboy dan maniak basketnya itu anak. Tapi kalo udah deket, sebenernya Rin itu orang yang cukup _friendly_ dan hidupnya gak sepenuhnya diisi basket. Gitu."

Piko manggut-manggut. "Terus? Aku harus gimana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan paginya...<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti hari-hari biasanya, kantin selalu penuh oleh orang lalu-lalang, orang berbelanja alias beli makanan kecil dan besar, juga orang-orang berjualan. Dan seperti biasanya juga, kelima gadis itu berkumpul di salah satu meja yang terletak di kantin. Dan seperti biasanya juga dan juga, kelima gadis itu membicarakan hal-hal pribadi antara mereka, terutama masalah cinta.<p>

"Gosip baru?" tagih Miku pada si gadis berambut merah yang tengah asyik menyeruput sodanya.

"Hmm..." Miki meletakkan kaleng sodanya. "Oke, Pi—Utatane masih berusaha dapetin perasaan Rin," jawab Miki sambil berpikir sejenak. "Terus ada kejadian Kamine nganterin Lenka pulang, ditambah Rin ketemu cowok idamannya lagi."

Rin tergelak. "Cowok idaman?" ulangnya geli. "Hii... bahasanya yang lain, deh. Gak suka dengernya, geli banget."

Kaiko ikut tertawa. "Wah, ternyata baru sehari setelah gosip pertama juga gosip lain udah nambah, ya," komentarnya sambil terkikik pelan. "Oh ya... Miki-senpai kenapa sekarang jadi gak bokek, ya?"

Miki menghentikan aktivitas seruput-menyeruputnya. "Hah?"

"Eh, iya juga," timpal Rin. "Bukannya Miki itu selain paling cerewet juga dikenal sebagai yang paling bokek di antara kita berlima?"

"AH! Bener!" sahut Miku. "Lagi banyak uang ya, Mik?"

"Nggak mungkin banyak uang," sambar Lenka sebelum Miki sempat menjawab pertanyaan Miku. "Pasti akhir-akhir ini ada yang bayarin Miki-senpai makan."

Kini, tatapan keempat gadis itu terfokus pada wajah Furukawa Miki seorang. Miki yang masih sibuk menggigit sedotan kaleng sodanya hanya menatap balik. "Hah?"

Keempat gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Kamu ada cowok, yaa?" tebak Miku dengan mata disipitkan.

"NGGAK!" seru Miki panik.

"Kenapa panik?" sahut Rin, tanpa menyipitkan matanya. "Kita cuma nanya."

"Panik sama dengan kebenaran terungkap," ujar Lenka teoritis. "Kesimpulannya bisa kalian ambil sendiri."

"Miki-senpai jadian?!" tanya Kaiko antusias sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sang senpai yang tengah teraniaya. "Sama siapa?!"

Miki menepis tangan Kaiko. "Kalian sabar dulu, deh," ujarnya setengah kesal. "Oke, aku bakal cerita. Haduh, padahal aku gak pingin cerita." Miki menarik napas. "Jadi, ak—"

"Gak pingin cerita?" potong Kaiko heran. "Miki-senpai, kita kan, udah janji untuk selalu cerita."

"Aku tahu." Miki menghela napas panjang. "Masalahnya, aku gak mau persahabatan aku sama kalian rusak cuma gara-gara masalah ini. Aku berusaha ngilangin perasaannya, tapi gak bisa."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah pertemanan mereka berlima, Miki mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara gamblang tanpa disensor sedikit pun. "Miki," ucap Rin sambil mengelus pundak temannya. "Kamu gak perlu takut soal persahabatan yang rusak. Selama kamu gak yuri, aku yakin persahabatan kita bakal baik-baik aja."

Miku mengangguk. "Kecuali kalo kamu suka sama Kaito, Mikuo, Rinto, atau cowok kecengan Rin itu, mungkin ceritanya bakal beda," timpal Miku. "Cuma aku yakin banget empat cowok itu bukan karakter idaman Furukawa Miki."

Miki tersenyum kecil. "Makasih buat bilang kalo standarku tinggi, Miku."

Miku melotot. "Heh, maksudmu kita-kita ini berstandar rendah?!"

Miki menggeleng. "Kalian berstandar lebih tinggi."

Rin tertawa. "Itu sama aja kamu bilang kalo cowok yang kamu keceng itu parah banget, Mik!"

Miki ikut tertawa. "Iya sih, emang parah," jawabnya geli. "Sampai kamu gak suka, Rin!"

Rin tertegun, begitu pula Miku, Miki, dan Kaiko. "Kamu..." Rin diam sejenak. "Kamu suka Utatane?"

"Hmm... menurutmu?"

"Berarti _feeling_-ku bener," timpal Lenka disertai senyuman kecilnya yang khas. "Sejak dulu, Miki-senpai udah suka sama Utatane-senpai."

Miki mendengus. "Hah, nggak juga."

"Loh? Bukannya sejak masuk SMA?" balas Lenka bingung.

Rin melotot. "Kok, kamu gak bilang?"

"Hmm... soalnya aku gak mau bilang," jawab Miki santai. "Tugasku kan, ngebagiin cerita kalian di antara kita, bukan cerita aku di antara kita."

"Eh, kita kan, berbagi cerita kita di antara kita," sambar Kaiko. "Jangan pake embel-embel ngebagi cerita kita berempat aja, Miki-senpai. Kita juga butuh cerita Senpai. Ayolaaah~"

Miki mengangkat bahu. "Aku... gak yakin harus cerita, tuh."

"Mulai dengan jawab pertanyaan aja," ujar Miku menengahi. "Apa Utatane yang akhir-akhir ini traktir kamu sampai-sampai kamu mendadak tajir begini?"

Miki mendengus, lagi. "Iya."

"Kamu dikasih duit juga?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Yeh, nggak lah," jawab Miki sebal. "Gini-gini juga aku masih bersikap sopan atas dasar ketua dan wakil."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kaiko heran. "Apa hubungannya Senpai sama Utatane-senpai dan ketua sama wakil?"

"Mereka ketua dan wakil di satu kelas," jelas Rin. "Kelas... kamu kelas XII berapa, Miki? XII-1, ya?"

Miki mengangguk sambil mendengus. "Bahkan kelas temen sendiri aja kamu lupa, Rin?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Ah, aku tersinggung dan terlukai."

Rin tertawa lalu menjitak kepala teman berambut merahnya itu. "Cerewet."

"Oke, jadi intinya kalian satu kelas dan ketua juga wakil," ujar Miku menyimpulkan. "Terus kalian baru deket lagi akhir-akhir ini. Apa aku bener? Atau ada yang harus diperbaiki?"

Miki menggeleng. "Yah, kira-kira gitu."

"Jadi kapan?" tanya Lenka.

Miki menatap gadis berambut kuning panjang itu heran. "Kapan apanya?"

"Jadiannya, dong," sambar Kaiko. "Aku gak sabar liat Miki-senpai punya pacar."

"Yap," sahut Miku sambil mengangguk-angguk senang. "Miki itu cewek manis, gak pantes kalo gak ada cowok yang suka," lanjut Miku dengan wajah bijak. "Kamu punya daya tarik tersendiri yang bikin cowok-cowok suka sama kamu. Walau... yah, mungkin kadang gak keliatan."

Miki tertawa. "Gak mungkin."

"Lah, itu buktinya Piko suka sama kamu," timpal Rin.

"Dia sukanya sama Rin, bukan aku," balas Miki heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bilang dia suka aku?"

"Soalnya aku tau perasaan dia ke aku sebenernya udah hilang," jawab Rin disertai senyuman. "Penembakannya ke aku gak segila dulu. Lagian, sebagai temen, aku bisa ngerasain perasaan dia bukan ke aku lagi." Rin diam sejenak. "Bukannya aku berharap dia suka aku, cuma maksudku, dia jelas-jelas udah bukan suka sama aku lagi. Buktinya, dia mau traktir kamu."

Miki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Emangnya traktir itu bukti suka?"

"Cowok itu pelit," jelas Lenka. "Cowok gak akan pelit sama cewek yang dia sayang, itu sih, intinya."

"Kok, Lenka tau?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Soalnya Rinto pernah ngasih dia hadiah," sela Miku, menjawab pertanyaan Rin sekaligus mewakili Lenka. "Rinto itu terkenal pelit, aku tau itu soalnya aku jadi pembimbing kelompoknya waktu MOS. Kalo Rinto sampai ngasih Lenka hadiah, berarti Lenka berarti sesuatu buat dia."

"Jadi... ini bahas aku atau Miki-senpai?" tanya Lenka sebal. "Satu-satu, dong."

"Oke, jadi misi kita sekarang adalah nyatuin Miki sama Utatane," ujar Rin, menengahi perdebatan antara mereka. "Setelah giliran Miki, baru kita satuin Lenka sama Rinto."

"Oke, berarti yang terakhir satuin Rin-senpai sama cowok kecengannya itu," timpal Kaiko geli. "Sip! Berarti itu misi kita!"

Miki menggaruk kepalanya. "Misi?" ulangnya bingung. "Yang jelas aku bingung kenapa urusan mak comblang begini dijadiin misi. Emangnya kita apaan? Agen rahasia? FBI? CIA? Atau malah polisi?"

Akhirnya mereka berlima tertawa bersama.

"Eh, itu Utatane!" ujar Miku begitu melihat sosok berambut abu-abu lewat. "Utatane!"

_Gawat_.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYAAA~<p>

Aduh, maafkan Rey kelamaan apdet T_T Rey terlalu 'sok sibuk' sampai-sampai gak sempet dan emang lagi agak buntu ide juga... semoga tetep suka, ya :3


	9. Pernyataan Panjang

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a story by reynyah

**Chapter IX – Pernyataan Panjang**

* * *

><p>Piko yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh saat itu juga. Dia mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tidak ada satu laki-lakipun yang tampaknya baru memanggil dirinya. Hanya ada seorang gadis berambut hijau toska panjang kuncir dua yang ia tahu bernama Miku tengah memanggilnya. Dia menengok ke kanan, kiri, lalu menatap Miku sambil bertanya, "Aku?"<p>

Miku mendengus. "Iyalah!" balasnya riang sambil menarik tangan Piko. "Ayo, sini."

Piko mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengikuti kemauan Miku walau jujur saja, dia mendapatkan firasat buruk dari wajah manis Miku. "Oke, tapi ada apaan?"

"Ada yang mau diomongin sama Miki," jawab Miku serius. "Penting."

"Oh ya? Kenapa harus kamu yang manggil aku?"

"Soalnya aku ditahan cewek-cewek ini," sahut Miki yang masih duduk di kursi kantin. "Oke, sekarang, kalian bisa tinggalin aku sama Utatane berdua? Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku bicarain sama Utatane."

Miku mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo, kita menyingkir dulu."

Piko yang keheranan melihat tingkah Miku dan kawan-kawannya segera duduk di hadapan Miki. "Ada apa, Miki?"

Miki memutar bola matanya. "Kamu tau kenapa kamu dipanggil ke sini?"

Piko menggeleng.

_Jujur banget ini anak_, pikir Miki geli sambil berdeham pelan. "Sebenernya, gak ada hal yang begitu penting buat aku bahas sekarang. Sayangnya, mereka udah terlanjur manggil kamu jadi mau gak mau aku harus ngajak kamu ngobrol daripada duduknya kamu di situ jadi gak berguna, iya kan?"

Piko tergelak. "Iya, tapi kamu mau ngomongin apa?"

"Gimana kamu sama Rin?"

Piko terbelalak. "Aduh, kenapa harus itu yang dibahas? Ganti ah, ganti!"

Miki menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jawab dulu apa susahnya, sih?"

Piko menghela napas. "Yakin mau denger jawabannya?" tanyanya ragu. "Kamu gak akan seneng denger jawabannya, percaya deh, sama Utatane Piko."

Lagi-lagi Miki memutar bola matanya. "Jawab aja, Piko."

Piko tersenyum tidak ikhlas. "Oke, daripada kamu memohon-mohon terus," balas Piko sambil tertawa sendiri. "Aku udah gak suka sama Rin, oke? Aku gak benci, cuma aku sadar kalo aku terus-terusan nembak dia dan kayak kata kamu waktu itu, aku gak tahu apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia butuh, hasilnya bakal sama aja. Dia bakal terus nolak aku dan aku gak bakal berubah."

Miki mengangkat alisnya. "Terus?"

"Akhirnya mungkin agak tragis, tapi aku putusin buat _move on_ karena selain dia gak suka aku, dia udah punya orang lain yang kayaknya emang dia suka dan suka sama dia." Piko tersenyum pahit. "Buat apa aku suka sama orang yang udah nolak aku berkali-kali dan punya orang lain di sampingnya?"

"Oke, jadi intinya, kamu mau gimana?"

"_Move on_," jawab Piko mantap. "Tapi bukan lari dari perasaan karena... yah, sekarang aku bener-bener gak ngerasain apa yang dulu aku rasain kalo aku bareng Rin. Sekarang rasanya beda. Kalo sekarang aku lagi bareng Rin, aku ngerasa biasa aja. Aku ngerasa kalo dia juga cewek-cewek normal yang gak kusuka tapi juga nggak kubenci. Aku nganggep dia sama kayak cewek-cewek lain." Piko diam sejenak. "Sekarang, perasaanku cenderung netral, tapi aku juga gak yakin karena kayaknya, ada seseorang yang ngisi lubang bekas Rin, nih."

Miki terdiam. "Kamu... bisa cerewet juga, ya?"

Piko menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm... itu cerewet, ya?"

"Yang jelas, kamu banyak ngomong," jawab Miki. "Lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Ada apa, Piko? Kesambet sejenak gara-gara mutusin buat _move on_?"

Piko terkekeh. "Gak segitunya, Miki," balasnya dengan nada sebal. "Sebenernya aku mutusin buat _move on_ setelah sadar kalo rasanya sekarang beda kalo ada bareng Rin. Perasaan yang dulunya aku rasain kalo bareng Rin, sekarang aku rasain kalo sama orang lain."

"Emang perasaannya kayak gimana, sih?" tanya Miki penasaran.

"Nyaman, seneng, tenang," jawab Piko sambil menatap langit-langit kantin. "Banyak, Miki. Intinya, perasaan itu bikin kamu gak mau jauh-jauh dari orang yang bikin kamu ngerasain perasaan itu. Itu sebabnya kenapa dulu aku gak mau jauh-jauh dari Rin dan selalu ngejar dia."

"Kalo sekarang?"

"Sekarang..." Piko kembali diam. "Aku gak liat Rin dengan cara yang sama dan aku gak berharap Rin selalu ada di deket aku. Sekarang... aku justru nyaman, seneng, tenang, dan ngerasa damai kalo ada di samping orang yang sering bikin aku ketawa, kesel, tapi seneng. Tambahan, orang itu seneng banget ngabisin duit aku buat beli makanan yang katanya favorit dia. Enaknya di dia, dia jadi kaya dan bisa jajan makanan mahal di kantin. Oke, mungkin aku bokek, tapi aku justru seneng liat wajah senengnya waktu aku menderita. Kedengeran gila? Emang gila, soalnya aku ngomongin orang ini di depan orangnya beneran. Gak kurang gila apa coba, Miki?"

"E-eh? I-itu aku, ya?"

Piko kembali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hmm... siapa lagi ya, Mik? Cuma kamu yang kayak gitu ke aku, kan? Aku bukan tipe cowok yang populer dan banyak dikecengin orang. Emangnya aku siapa? Shion-san?"

Miki terkekeh pelan dengan wajah merah. "Kamu... bener-bener gak jadiin aku pelarian, nih? Kamu emang udah _move on_ secara murni dari Rin?"

"Yap," jawab Piko diiringi anggukan mantap. "Maaf, aku emang masih ngerasa perasaanku netral, cuma aku tau kalo perasaan seneng dan damai yang bisa kau dapet dari cewek itu bisa aku dapet dari kamu, Miki. Aku gak tau perasaan ini cuma suka sebatas temen, sayang sebagai sahabat, atau emang cinta layaknya pasangan hidup. Yang jelas, aku suka kamu dan aku gak peduli sama perasaan yang belum jelas ini." Piko diam sejenak sambil menarik napas panjang. "Aku cuma mau nanya satu hal, kamu mau nunggu sampai aku yakin kalo perasaan aku ke kamu itu serius atau kamu mau bilang kalo kamu gak suka aku?"

Miki terdiam. "Piko, aku boleh kasih penjabaran perasaan dulu gak, sebelum aku jawab pertanyaan kamu?"

"Eh, silakan."

Miki menarik napas. "Sejak aku SMP, masa-masanya cewek-cewek pada ngecengin kakak kelas ganteng dan populer atau temen seangkatan atau sekelas, rasanya aneh," kisah Miki. "Aku gak punya perasaan yang sama kayak cewek-cewek itu. Aku ngerasa kalo suka sama seseorang itu tabu, sesuatu yang gak pantes dilakuin oleh seorang Furukawa Miki. Cewek-cewek lain mungkin pantes kalo ngecengin seseorang, mereka punya banyak kelebihan dalam diri mereka. Beda sama aku yang gak punya kelebihan apa-apa dan cuma bisa minder di tempat."

Piko mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kamu mikir gitu?"

"Udah gak penting," balas Miki dengan senyum. "Intinya, aku masih berpikir kalo aku gak pantes suka sama cowok sampai sekarang. Sayangnya, aku gagal total gara-gara aku kagum sama sosok pemimpin sejati yang menurutku... gak tau deh, keren banget?" Miki mengangkat bahunya. "Aku berusaha ngilangin perasaan ini begitu tau kalo si cowok ngejar cewek lain. Yang ada, aku malah berusaha bantu cowok itu supaya berhasil dapetin si cewek tapi sayangnya, cewek yang dikejar si cowok udah suka cowok lain. Singkat cerita, aku bingung harus ngarepin cowok itu atau ngebiarin cowok itu suka sama cewek yang lain dan nyatanya, aku malah nyeritain kisah cowok itu ke orangnya sendiri yang sekarang lagi bengong ngeliatin aku. Kayaknya bingung kenapa aku bisa ngomong sepanjang ini."

Piko melongo. "Kamu... kamu suka aku, Miki?"

"Yap, maaf kalo bikin repot," balas Miki sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apalagi soal traktir makan siang itu. Maaf kalo udah ngabisin duit kamu, ya. Gak tau kenapa waktu itu aku lagi iseng banget."

Piko tertawa. "Miki, ya ampun, kenapa kamu gak bilang aja dari awal kalo kamu emang suka sama aku?"

"Cewek gak ngambil langkah duluan kalo soal beginian, maaf aja," ujar Miki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Cowok harusnya yang maju duluan."

"Aku maju buat Rin, kan." Piko memiringkan bibirnya. "Oke, sekarang kamu harus jawab pertanyaan yang tadi aku tanyain ke kamu."

"Ulang dong, pertanyaannya."

Piko menarik napas panjang. "Kamu lebih milih nunggu aku sampai aku ngerasa kalo aku serius mau berhubungan sama kamu atau kamu mau bilang kalo kamu gak s..." Piko terdiam. "Tunggu, kamu udah bilang kalo kamu suka sama aku ya, tadi?"

Miki terkekeh pelan. "Itu artinya, aku bakal milih pilihan pertama, ya?"

"Eh, kamu gak perlu jawab yang itu, deh," tukas Piko labil. "Aku ganti pertanyaan aja."

"Oke, apa pertanyaanya?"

"Gak bisa langsung pertanyaan, harus pake pembukaan dulu," protes Piko yang disambut oleh tawa geli Miki. "Maaf soal pertanyaan gilaku yang tadi, harusnya aku gak usah nanya kayak gitu sebelum aku denger penjabaran perasaan kamu. Daripada kita duduk di sini dalam keadaan gak guna, lebih bagus kalo aku nanya kamu supaya ada topik di antara kita, oke? Jadi, aku pingin tau dan berharap jawabannya sesuai ekspektasiku setelah penjabaran perasaanmu itu." Piko diam sejenak. "Miki, ka—"

KRIIING!

"—mu mendingan cepet masuk kelas supaya gak dihukum Kiyoteru-sensei," lanjut Piko geli. "Hmm... kita ngomong serius di perjalanan pulang aja, ya? Sekalian makan, gimana? Aku yang traktir."

Miki tergelak. "Aku tau kamu bukan mau nanya itu," ucapnya. Piko mengangguk semangat. "Oke, aku emang gak mau dihukum Kiyoteru-sensei. Ke kelas bareng, Paketu?"

Piko terkekeh. "Ayo."

* * *

><p><strong>Sepulah sekolah, di kelas Piko dan Miki...<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah wali kelas mempersilakan murid-muridnya pulang, Piko buru-buru menarik tangan Miki yang baru saja membereskan tasnya menuju area parkir sekolah. Dilepaskannya tangan Miki ketika ia hendak mengambil helm yang dia letakkan di rak dengan pos satpam.<p>

"Eh, kamu bawa motor?" tanya Miki bingung. "Emangnya kamu punya?"

Piko terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan motornya . "Aku pinjem punya ayahku yang hari ini lagi cuti kerja," jelas Piko. "Dan aku bawa dua helm, _feeling_ aku bagus banget gak, sih?"

Miki mengedipkan mata kanannya lalu mengacungkan jempol. "Kamu _the best_, apalagi soal traktir."

Piko tergelak sambil menyuruh Miki duduk di belakangnya. "Iya, soalnya kamu selalu untung kalo aku traktir," balas Piko diiringi kekehan kecil Miki. "Udah siap berangkat, belum?"

"Siap. Yuk!"

Motor Piko melesat cepat menembus gerbang depan sekolah. Miku yang kebetulan ada di area parkir saat itu terkekeh pelan. "Akhirnya mereka jadian juga."

"Siapa?" tanya Kaito yang sedang mengeluarkan motornya dari tempat parkir.

"Utatane dan Furukawa," jawab Miku gembira. "Baru saja tadi pagi Furukawa bilang kalau dia suka Utatane," jelas Miku. "Kukira dia gak akan langsung ngobrol atau apalah sejak bilang gitu ke anak-anak cewek. Gak taunya, mereka malah pulang bareng."

"Bagus, dong," balas Kaito sambil merangkul Miku. "Kamu bukannya seneng kalo mereka akhirnya pulang bareng terus tau-tau jadian?"

"Seneng banget."

"Ya udah, biarin aja mereka," ucap Kaito. "Nanti juga kamu dapet kabar kalo mereka udah jadian."

Miku tergelak. "Kenapa kamu tau?"

"Piko udah kayak kembaran buat aku," jawab Kaito. "Aku kenal dia banget dan dia pasti nembak Miki kalo mereka udah saling tau perasaan masing-masing."

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku gak tau mereka udah saling nyatain atau belum," gumam Miku. "Yah, berharap aja Miki nerima perasaan Piko."

Kaito mengangguk. "Jadi... kita pulang sekarang?"

Miku menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito. "Iya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Restoran sushi favorit Piko? Atau favorit Miki? Atau keduanya?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Awas kalau berani nambah," ancam Piko pada Miki yang sedang asyik mengunyah. "Sumpah, uangku udah tipis banget. Aku bisa gak beli bensin kalo gini jadinya."<p>

Miki terkekeh. "Nggak akan nambah, janji," ucap Miki sambil mengacungkan sebuah sushi menggunakan sumpitnya. "Kamu mau? Aku suapin, nih. Aaa..."

Piko mendengus pelan lalu membuka mulutnya. Miki terkekeh sebelum memasukkan sushi yang ada dalam sumpit yang ia pegang ke dalam mulut Piko. Piko langsung melahap dan mengunyah sushi tersebut. Miki tersenyum. "Gimana? Enak, kan?"

Piko mengangguk.

"Aku dari dulu penasaran kenapa makan sushi harus langsung dilahap, gak boleh segigit-segigit," ujar Miki sambil mengangkat sushi lain dengan sumpitnya. "Kadang sushi yang aku makan ukurannya lebih gede dari kapasitas mulut aku. Mulutku kecil, tau."

Piko tergelak. "Makan sushi langsung lahap itu artinya sama aja dengan menghargai orang yang bikin sushi itu," jelas Piko. "Kalo kamu makan segigit-segigit, orang yang bikinnya akan merasa tersinggung. Lagian, kalo kamu langsung lahap, sushi itu jadi gak kebuang, kan? Coba kalo kamu makan segigit-segigit dan kamu tau kalo rasanya gak enak, pasti gak akan kamu lanjutin makannya. Bener, gak?"

"Hmm... bener," jawab Miki sambil kembali melahap sebuah sushi. "Oke, jadi kamu mau ngomong apa di sekolah tadi?"

"Oh ya." Piko membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap Miki. "_Please_, berhenti makan dulu, Miki."

Miki mengangguk, meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu menatap Piko. "Silakan."

"Kita gak usah pake pembukaan lagi karena aku udah beresin pembukaan aku di sekolah tadi, sebelum bel," gurau Piko, membuat Miki terkikik pelan. "Intinya, aku cuma mau nanya satu hal sederhana." Piko menarik napas sambil menarik tangan Miki. "Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Maafin Rey yang udah lama gak apdet T_T Rey buntu ide dan sibuk sama karya ilmiah di sekolah... harap maklum ya, semua T_T<p>

Oke, jadi ini dia _chapter_ yang... sebenernya gak ditunggu-tunggu, tapi intinya, semoga kalian menikmati, deh! X3

Rey tunggu _review_-nya! Makasih udah baca cerita ini! XD


	10. Cinta Rumah Makan

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere KuroHaru~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a KaitoxMiku, MikuoxKaiko, LenxRin, RintoxLenka, and PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter X – Cinta Rumah Makan**

* * *

><p>"Nikame-chan! Hai!" sapa Rinto sambil merangkul pundak Lenka seenaknya. "Pulang bareng lagi, yuk?"<p>

Lenka tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan rangkulan Rinto. "Boleh, tapi aku mau ke beberapa tempat dulu sebelum pulang." jawab Lenka lugas. "Kamine-kun mau ikut atau pulang duluan?"

"Ikut, dong!" balas Rinto semangat. "Aku bawa motor lagi. Ayo, kita cabut!"

"Gak keberatan?"

"Nggak kalo sama kamu," jawab Rinto gombal. "Ayo!"

Lenka tergelak. "Iya, iya."

Lenka dan Rinto berjalan bersama menuju tempat Rinto memarkir motornya. Akibat terlambat pagi ini dan area parkir yang sudah kelewat penuh, Rinto terpaksa memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah makan langganannya. Sang empunya 'warung' sudah akrab dengan Rinto dan tentunya membiarkan cowok berambut kuning madu itu parkir sesuka hati di lahan bisnisnya. Syarat untuk Rinto hanya satu, sepulang sekolah nanti, anak itu harus makan siang di rumah makan tersebut. Syarat tambahannya, Rinto harus membeli minimal tiga porsi makanan dan minuman dari rumah makan tersebut. Cukup adil bagi Rinto.

"Oh ya, Nikame-chan," panggil Rinto ketika mereka telah tiba di depan rumah makan langganan Rinto. "Kamu mau makan di rumah makan ini dulu, gak? Aku janji, aku yang traktir."

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa ini ajakan makan dengan maksud tertentu?"

"Ya, maksud tertentunya, aku harus berterima kasih sama empunya rumah makan ini soalnya udah ngasih lahan parkir buat aku," jelas Rinto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tapi kalo maksud tertentu sama kamu... tunggu, maksud tertentu gimana dulu, nih?"

"Hmm... ada PR yang kamu mau aku kerjain, mungkin?"

Mata Rinto membelalak sebelum ia tertawa lebar. "Nikame-chan! Gak akan!" serunya geli. "Ya ampun, kamu mikir yang nggak-nggak aja. Aku gak akan minta hal kayak gitu ke kamu, janji. Aku cuma mau traktir kamu aja."

Lenka tersenyum senang. "Syukur deh, kupikir ada udang di balik batu."

"Oh ya." Rinto berhenti melangkah. "Kamu gak apa-apa aku ajak makan dulu? Kamu kan, mau ke tempat lain sebelum pulang? Ke mana? Toko buku? Toko kue? Pasar?"

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Aku mau ke toko buku, beli beberapa kamus dan novel," jawab Lenka. "Dari sana, aku mau ke toko benang, beli benang rajut. Terakhir, aku mau ke toko alat tulis, mau beli karton dan teman-temannya."

"Kamu punya toko langganan atau bebas mau toko mana aja?"

"Cuma toko benang yang aku punya toko langganannya," jawab Lenka lagi. "Sisanya, terserah Kamine-kun mau bawa aku ke toko mana juga."

"Siap, Tuan Putri!" ujar Rinto sambil menghormat pada Lenka. "Kalo gitu, sekarang kita makan dulu gak masalah, kan?"

Lenka mengangguk. "Ayo aja."

Kedua makhluk berambut kuning madu ini berjalan memasuki rumah makan langganan Rinto dan menemukan dua sosok yang familiar di mata mereka. Kenampakan dua sosok itu membuat Lenka buru-buru menarik Rinto untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rinto heran. "Itu cuma Furukawa-senpai sama Utatane-senpai."

"Nah, mereka lagi acara tembak-menembak atau semacamnya, aku gak yakin," balas Lenka agak tidak nyambung. "Kita gak boleh terlihat atau yang ada, mereka bakal batal jadian."

"Hah? Masa, sih?"

Lenka menutup mulut Rinto dengan telunjuknya. "Kita nguping sebentar, boleh?"

Rinto mengangguk pelan.

"Kita gak usah pake pembukaan lagi karena aku udah beresin pembukaan aku di sekolah tadi, sebelum bel," gurau Piko, membuat Miki terkikik pelan. "Intinya, aku cuma mau nanya satu hal sederhana." Piko menarik napas sambil menarik tangan Miki. "Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Lenka menahan napas. _Jawab iya, jawab iya, jawab iya..._

"Eh, itu beneran ditembak ya, Nikame-chan?"

Lenka mengangguk cepat. "Harus diterimaaa... harus!"

"Emangnya kenapa?" balas Rinto heran.

"Mm..." Lenka diam sejenak. "Seneng aja kalo Miki-senpai punya pacar... soalnya aku suka liat orang bahagia."

Kini, giliran Rinto yang diam. "Kamu mau, ya?"

"Eh?" Lenka menatap Rinto heran. "Mau gimana maksudnya?"

"Antara mau punya pacar dan mau tau gimana rasanya ditembak."

Lenka tertawa pelan. "Aduh, mungkin perasaan begitu ada," ucapnya diiringi senyuman kecil dan pejaman mata. "Tapi... yah, gak banyak cowok yang suka sama aku. Aku ini... diem kan, terus aku juga gak begitu eksentrik. Kamu tau kan, maksudnya apa? Aku eksis juga karena pengaruh Miku-senpai, dan aku sama sekali gak bangga, walau yah, aku berterima kasih sama Miku-senpai." Hening sejenak. "Cuma aku... gak, aku gak akan bisa ngerasain apa yang cewek-cewek normal bisa rasain." Lenka tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memata-matai Piko dan Miki.

"Aku mau."

"_Yes! Yes!_ Akhirnya Miki-senpai nerima Utatane-senpai!" Lenka terkekeh pelan lalu menatap Rinto yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tadi Kamine-kun bilang apa?"

Rinto menelan ludahnya. "A-aku mau."

Lenka mengerutkan dahi. "Mau apa?"

"Mau..." Rinto kembali menelan ludahnya, faktor panik yang tiba-tiba melanda. "Mau nembak Lenka dan jadi pacar Lenka."

Lenka membelalakkan mata sipitnya. "L-Lenka? S-sejak kapan aku dipanggil Lenka sama Kamine-kun?"

"Rinto," ralat Rinto sambil menggeleng pelan. "Iya, aku suka Lenka sejak kita kenalan di kelas sepuluh. Nggak, aku bukan suka Lenka karena cantik, pintar, atau apapun kelebihan Lenka yang lain. Aku gak pernah peduli itu karena aku ngeliat Lenka sebagai pribadi yang... cocok sama aku."

"Mm... kamu yakin?"

Rinto tersenyum. "Maaf, mukaku yang rada garang mungkin gak meyakinkan." Rinto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Tapi aku serius sama apa yang aku katakan dan... laki-laki sejati itu gak menarik ucapannya."

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Jadi kamu mau bilang kalo kamu itu laki-laki sejati?"

"Kalo aku bukan laki-laki sejati, emangnya kamu bakal suka sama aku?"

"Nggak," jawab Lenka tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Serius."

"Iya sih, emangnya ada yang suka sama banci?"

Lenka mengerutkan dahinya, tanda bahwa dia berpikir benar-benar serius. "Ada, tapi orangnya bukan aku."

Rinto terkekeh lalu mendecak. "Oke, serius sekarang," ujarnya sambil menahan tangan Lenka. "Aku suka Lenka, sukaaa banget. Apa Lenka mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Rinto sambil menatap langsung mata Lenka. "Aku gak maksa Lenka buat nerima aku, tapi aku gak akan berhenti suka sama Lenka walau Lenka nolak aku sekalipun. Buat aku, cuma Lenka yang bisa aku sayang."

Wajah Lenka memerah. Itu pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya tepat di depan matanya. Lenka saat itu gak tahu kalau rasanya bakal semalu dan semenyenangkan itu. Lenka tersenyum. "Aku... harus bilang apa ya, Kam—"

"Panggil Rinto aja, Lenka-chan."

Sontak wajah Lenka tambah memerah. "I-iya, Rinto-kun..." Lenka menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Aku harus bilang apa, nih...?"

"Pertama bilang dulu, kamu suka aku juga atau nggak?"

"Aku gak tau suka itu kayak gimana..."

"Kalo gitu, Lenka cari tau dulu," ucap Rinto sambil melepaskan tangan Lenka. "Aku gak nyuruh Lenka buru-buru dan jawab sekarang, itu bukan masalah. Aku gak mau Lenka terpaksa nerima aku, aku juga gak mau Lenka ngerasa gak enak sama aku. Aku gak akan kenapa-napa walau Lenka gak suka sama aku, percaya, deh." Rinto menatap sekeliling. "Ah, kayaknya kita harus duduk buat pesen makan. Aku gak mau kamu pulang telat."

Lenka mengangguk pelan lalu berdiri, masih dengan wajah merahnya. "Emangnya... kamu gak sakit hati kalo aku tolak?"

"Sakit hati, itu pasti," angguk Rinto. "Tapi, kalo aku tau kamu bohong sama perasaanmu sendiri terus malah jadian sama aku, aku bakal lebih sakit hati."

"Jadian itu ribet, ya?"

Rinto terkekeh. "Tergantung siapa yang jadiannya, Lenka."

"Kalo kamu?"

"Aku... nggak, aku gak mau ribet-ribet. Kita ini masih kecil, masih terlalu muda buat mikirin yang ribet-ribet."

"Kalo aku?"

"Aku nggak tau, kamu yang lebih kenal diri sendiri, Lenka."

"Iya, kalo itu sih, jelas iya," balas Lenka sambil lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya. Lenka sendiri baru tahu bahwa kebiasaan jeleknya saat salah tingkah adalah menggaruk kepala. "Maksudku, seandainya aku jadian sama kamu."

"Hmm..." Rinto kelihatan berpikir keras. "Kamu itu kan, agak perfeksionis, tapi aku suka sih, perfeksionisnya kamu. Kamu juga cenderung pasif, bukan orang yang aktif." Rinto menarik napas. "Tapi kalo sama aku yang rada seenaknya, mungkin hubungan kita nggak rumit."

"Atas dasar apa?"

Rinto tertawa. "Aku gak tau, Lenka. Semua hal tentang perasaan itu cuma pemikiran manusia yang gak ada penjelasan logisnya," senyum Rinto. "Soalnya kita pake perasaan."

"Maksudmu... aku gak berperasaan, gitu?"

Rinto menggeleng. "Kamu cuma belum tau harus gimana sama perasaanmu."

Lenka menghela napas. _Aduh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Terus... gimana nasib Rin?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kagamine-saaan!"<p>

Len menoleh dan menemukan wajah cengangas-cengenges Rin yang tengah mengendarai sepeda. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kamu pikir aku tau?" tanya Rin sambil menghentikan sepedanya. Ia turun, lalu menggiring sepedanya di samping Len yang tengah berjalan. "Aku kebetulan lewat sini, terus liat kamu di jalan."

"Rumahmu bukan ke arah sini, kan?"

Rin menggeleng. "Aku habis pergi ke supermarket, beli bahan buat praktik masak besok," jelas Rin tanpa ditanya sambil terus berjalan di samping Len. "Rumahmu dimana sih, Kagamine-san?"

"Di pinggir sungai."

"Oh ya?"

"Kamu percaya?"

"Antara iya dan nggak," jawab Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "_Mind to show me?_"

Kening Len mengerut sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Itu buat nguji aku atau kamu emang lagi sok-sokan ngomong bahasa Inggris aja?"

Rin mendengus. "Ngapain aku nguji kamu? Lenka bilang kamu pinter, kok," balas Rin kesal. "Aku cuma pingin, gak ada niat pamer atau sombong, kok. Udah deh, buruan tunjukin rumah kamu dimana. Pasti deket-deket sini, ya?"

"Dasar sok tau," ejek Len sambil menyunggingkan tawa liciknya.

"Woh, ternyata kamu jahat," ujar Rin sambil menepuk pelan pundak Len. "Yosh, kalo kamu gak nunjukin rumahmu ke aku, dijamin, kamu bakal ngeliat aku terus di belakangmu."

"Mau neror? Gak akan bisa."

"Liat aja nanti," balas Rin santai sambil terus menggiring sepedanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu habis darimana, nih? Rumah Lenka, ya?"

"Lenka gak ada di rumah."

"Oh, berarti bener, habis dari rumah Lenka." Rin mengusap dagunya. "Hmm... aneh juga. Lenka cuma perlu pergi ke beberapa tempat deket sekolah buat beli barang, tapi kenapa sampai jam segini belum ada di rumah, ya?"

"Cowok yang suka bareng Lenka itu," tukas Len tiba-tiba. "Siapa?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang mukanya mirip kamu."

Rin tergelak. "Ya ampun, ternyata itu maksudnya," tawa Rin nyaris tidak terkontrol. "Cowok itu Kamine Rinto, temen sekelas Lenka yang... gak tau juga ya, kayaknya lagi pedekate sama Lenka."

"Pedekate?"

Rin menatap Len bingung. "Kamu nanya artinya apa atau memastikan kata-kataku?"

"Nanya arti."

"Pedekate itu pendekatan, bahasa gaulnya, lah," jelas Rin. "Istilah buat cowok atau cewek yang lagi berusaha ngedeketin kecengannya. Biasanya kalo berhasil, akhirnya ditandai dengan pacaran. Kalo gagal... biasanya sih, kedua belah pihak musuhan."

"Kamu pernah?"

Rin tergelak lagi, dengan lebih manis tentunya. "Pernah, satu kali," jawab Rin. "Tapi udah nggak. Lagian, cowok itu juga udah punya kecengan baru. Aku bersyukur cewek itu temenku." Rin menghela napas. "Aku gak pernah suka sama cowok itu."

"Emangnya itu gak jahat?"

"Yang jahat itu kalo aku nerima dia jadi pacarku sedangkan akunya gak suka," jelas Rin lagi. "Mungkin emang jahat, nolak dia yang udah bertahun-tahun ngejar aku. Yap, aku akui itu jahat. Cuma... daripada dia sakit hati karena kubohongin, mending aku tolak terus."

"Nggak capek?"

"Capek... jelas," angguk Rin. "Tapi perjuangan orang harus kita hargai, walau perjuangannya buatku berakhir sia-sia."

"Sesakit itukah?"

"Kayaknya iya."

"Berarti... mungkin itu yang aku rasain."

Rin menatap Len. "Emangnya kenapa, Kagamine-san?"

"Sepertinya aku suka Lenka," jawab Len sambil menarik napas panjang. "Dan apa yang kamu bilang barusan, soal cowok yang lagi ngedeketin Lenka itu, jujur aja bikin aku sakit hati."

_Dan itu bukan aku?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nah! Akhirnya <em>chapter <em>ini jadi juga~

Maaf kalo terkesan terburu-buru, Rey gak enak sama kalian, Rey lama banget apdetnya... ;;

_Enjoy_ aja, ya! :3


	11. Usaha Jeruk

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere KuroHaru~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a KaitoxMiku, MikuoxKaiko, LenxRin, RintoxLenka, and PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter XI – Usaha Jeruk**

* * *

><p>"Oh, suka sama Lenka." Rin menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa?"<p>

"Dia itu anak baik," jawab Len sambil mengangguk. "Dan iya, dia juga perhatian, punya daya juang, dan terus berusaha meski dia tau dia gak pernah bisa. Dia gak pernah nyerah, itu yang aku suka dari dia."

"Oh iya, kamu kan, jadi gurunya Lenka, ya?"

"Gak pantes dibilang guru, aku juga belum lulus SD."

"Lenka bilang kamu pinter."

"Biasa aja."

Rin mengangguk lalu merogoh sakunya. Tepat setelah dia menemukan ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam sana, ia mengetikkan sebaris nomor lalu menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga. "Utatane, maaf meng—ah! Kamu lagi sama Miki-chan?" Rin diam sejenak. "_Gomen_, aku cuma mau nanya, masih punya koneksi ke pengurus kesiswaan sekolah?" Kembali ia diam. "Oke, teknisnya aku SMS, ya. Makasih banyak."

"Ngapain kamu?" tanya Len yang ternyata sejak tadi masih memerhatikan Rin.

Rin hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Len. "Ada... urusan penting dan mendadak yang gak bisa ditinggal," jawabnya santai sambil kembali menaiki sepedanya. "Aku duluan ya, Kagamine!"

Len mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Rin _nyengir_, memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi. "Siap."

Rin kemudian mengayuh sepedanya lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah dengan kecepatan cahaya, Rin melesat menuju suatu tempat yang entah ada dimana dan entah untuk apa. Sementara Len hanya menatapi kepergian Rin dengan wajah bingung.

"Aneh," komentarnya lirih.

"Kagamine-saaan!"

Len menghela napas panjang. _Lagi-lagi panggilan gila itu_, umpatnya dalam hati sambil menoleh ke belakang. "He? Lenka-san? Ngapain di sini?"

Lenka tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Rinto yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku lagi sama Kamine-kun, mau ke rumah aku."

"Nggak pake motor?"

"Loh? Kok, Kagamine-san tau aku sama Kamine-kun pake motor?"

Len diam. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan sejujurnya pada Lenka bahwa akibat cemburu, dia menguntit Lenka di sekolahnya hingga pulang, bukan? Tidak mungkin pula ia bilang kalau ia mengikuti kepergian Lenka dan Rinto hingga tiba di rumah makan itu, kan? Tentu saja dia hanya akan menyulut kemarahan Lenka, dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

_Bukan waktu yang tepat_, pikirnya masih kesal. Tentu saja kesal karena dia tidak berharap akan menemui Lenka sedang berduaan dengan cowok yang tidak dia suka lalu menyapanya pula! Tidakkah Lenka sadar bahwa hatinya kini terluka?

"Ngira-ngira aja," jawab Len asal. "Mana motornya?"

"Mendadak rusak, jadi aku tinggal di bengkel," jelas Rinto. "Aku harus tanggung jawab nganterin Nikame-chan, jadi terpaksa jalan."

"Oh." Len menatap jalanan. "Kalo gitu aku duluan."

"Ah, iya." Lenka mengangguk cepat. "Hati-hati di jalan, Kagamine-san."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan hati-hati dari Lenka, Len berlalu dengan langkah lebar nan cepat, kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia cemburu berat. Akan tetapi, Lenka yang memang dasarnya tidak peka tidak dapat menyadari hal tersebut. Dia hanya menatap Rinto bingung sambil bertanya, "Kagamine-san kenapa, ya?"

"Cemburu."

"Eh? Kok, cemburu?"

"Jelas-jelas karena aku jalan sama kamu."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Dia suka sama kamu, Nikame-chan," jawab Rinto. "Emangnya kamu nggak sadar?"

_Terus Rin-senpai gimana?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu, di rumah makan tadi...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin memarkir sepedanya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah makan tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia masuki rumah makan itu lalu berbelok ke kiri, tempat orang yang menunggunya tengah menunggu. Dan orang itu tidak sendiri, ada dua orang yang tengah duduk di sana; satunya berambut panjang abu-abu dan satunya lagi berambut merah panjang.<p>

"_Gomen_ udah ganggu jadwal kalian berduaan, ya," ucap Rin sambil duduk di samping Miki. "Keganggu banget, gak?"

"_Daijoubu_," geleng Miki. "Kamu mau ngebahas beasiswa tadi, kan?"

"Yap," angguk Rin. Dia menatap Piko. "Kamu udah kontak orangnya?"

"Udah," jawab Piko. "Ternyata emang ada beasiswa buat orang yang kurang mampu. Cuma, orang itu harus bisa ngerjain soal yang dikasih sekolah dulu sebelum dapat beasiswa penuhnya. Kamu bisa nyuruh orang itu ke sekolah, Rin?"

Rin menghela napas, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Piko memanggilnya dengan nama Rin bukan atas dasar perasaannya masih memihak pada dirinya. _Piko dan Miki baru jadian_, pikirnya. "Nggak, aku juga jarang banget ketemu dia. Cuma Lenka yang bisa."

"Ribet kalo bawa orang lain lagi," balas Piko sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalo gitu, besok aku kasih soalnya ke kamu, nanti kamu cari orang itu, terus kamu kasih soalnya, suruh dia kerjain. Kalo nilainya di atas 8, dia bakal dapat beasiswa itu."

"Orangnya siapa, sih?" tanya Miki penasaran. "Cowok yang kamu keceng itu ya, Rin?"

Rin mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, cowok yang pipinya kamu cium, ya?"

Rin mendelik, menatap Piko dengan sinis. "Gak perlu bahas yang itu!"

"He? Kamu nyium pipi cowok itu?" Miki mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku nggak nyangka kalo kalian udah sedeket itu, loh. Serius."

"_Urusaiiiiii_!" seru Rin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Piko terkekeh. "Ya udah, jadi kamu maunya gimana?"

Rin menopang dagunya. "Sebenernya ide kamu yang terakhir itu bagus, tapi apa aku punya jaminan dia ngerjainnya sendiri atau nyontek atau gimana?"

"Makanya itu, kamu awasin dia," tukas Piko.

"Aku harus ngawasin dia?"

"Yang mau dia dapet beasiswa siapa, coba?" tanya Piko, berhasil membungkam mulut Rin. "Aku sih, nggak begitu peduli mau dia dapet atau nggak, toh, aku juga nggak kenal orangnya dan dulu dia sukses bikin aku cemburu."

Miki tersenyum kecil. "Bilang aja kalo kamu masih suka sama Rin-chan, aku sih, nggak keberatan asal kamu nggak punya perasaan bohongan sama aku."

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu itu cowok nggak bener, Utatane!"

Piko menggaruk kepalanya. "Miki-chan, aku emang sukanya sama kamu, kok! Cewek kuning ini sih, udah aku lupain bener-bener lupain sebelum aku punya keberanian buat nembak kamu!"

Miki terkekeh. "Iya, iya, terserah kamu aja," balasnya santai. "Oh ya, Rin, siapa nama cowoknya?"

"Kagamine Len," jawab Rin sambil mencomot sepotong sushi. "Aku minta, ya! Ternyata aku laper berat."

"Kamu habis ketemu cowok itu, ya?" tanya Miki. "Soalnya mukamu agak beda dari biasanya."

Rin menatap Miki heran sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Piko. "Emangnya muka aku beda? Apanya yang beda dan kenapa Miki bisa tau?"

"Iya, mukamu merah," jawab Piko lugas.

"Hah? Emangnya masih merah sampai sekarang?" tanya Rin dengan wajah setengah melongo. "Lama amat!"

Miki tergelak. "Piko ngaco," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan di udara, membuat Piko ikut tertawa. "Nggak merah, muka kamu berseri-seri terus mata kamu berbinar-binar."

Rin menggaruk kepalanya. "Peka banget kamu, ya."

"Hah, jadi keluar topik!" sela Piko sebal sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Rin. "Aku udah kirim soalnya ke _e-mail_ kamu, nanti kamu _download_, _print_, terus kasih ke orang itu, ya. Habis itu _scan_, terus kirim ke aku, ya."

"Entar kamu kirim ke si orang dalem itu?"

"Iya, iya," balas Piko setengah mengusir. "Udah sana pergi, gak paham banget orang lagi pacaran, sih."

Rin terkekeh. "Ya udah, makasih banyak!" seru Rin sebelum berlari keluar rumah makan itu, mengayuh sepeda menuju rumahnya untuk menolong cowok yang disukainya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Nasib Lenka...?<strong>

* * *

><p>Lenka menghela napas panjang. Ternyata menyiapkan minuman memang tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Memang iya, Lenka tidak pernah mau menyiapkan makanan karena takut, takut kalau ia akan gagal, takut ia akan merusak barang yang ada di dapurnya, takut akan mengotori dapur, dan... yah, ketakutan-ketakutan lainnya.<p>

"Nyiapin sendiri?" tanya Rinto sambil mengangkat gelas berisi jus jeruk buatan Lenka tadi. "Tumben banget lama di dapurnya."

Lenka tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Pertama kali, maaf kalo gak enak."

Rinto terkekeh. "Apaan, mana ada jus jeruk gak enak," balasnya sambil menenggak seteguk cairan oranye berisi es batu itu. "Yang ada itu jus jeruk yang kemanisan, pas, atau kurang manis."

"Yang punyaku?"

Rinto memiringkan bibirnya. "Gak tau ya, buat aku buatanmu enak-enak aja, kok."

Lenka tersenyum kecil. "Iya..."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ada tamu, tuh," ujar Rinto. "Palingan Kagamine-san."

"Tebak-tebakan, nih?" balas Lenka geli. "Aku nebaknya juga itu, deh."

Lenka membuka pintu rumahnya lalu membelalakkan mata sejenak. "Eh? Senpai? Kok, tumben datang ke sini? Ada perlu apa?"

"Jahat banget kamu kakak kelasnya dateng malah ditanya-tanyain bukannya disambut terus disuruh duduk terus dikasih minum, gitu," protes Rin dengan pipi digembungkan. "Suruh masuk dulu minimal, Lenka."

Lenka terkekeh pelan. "_Okaeri_, Senpai," ucapnya sambil menunduk. "Masuk dulu aja, di dalam lagi ada Kamine-kun, nih."

"He? Aku ganggu, gak?"

"Nggak juga, kok. Masuk aja, Senpai."

"Nggak, gak usah," tolak Rin sambil berdeham pelan. "Aku cuma mau tau rumahnya Kagamine-san dimana, kok. _Have any idea_, gak? Aku butuh kontak dia sekarang soalnya."

"Eh? Aku tau sih, tapi gak hapal alamatnya. Ada di _memo _ponsel aku. Hmm... bentar, ya. Aku—"

"Lenka, boleh numpang nge-_print_, gak?"

"Boleh, _printer_-nya ada di kamar aku. Senpai bisa sendiri, kan?"

"Jelas bisa. Maaf ya, udah ganggu acara pacaran kamu," ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kayaknya hari ini aku ganggu orang pacaran terus."

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Pasti Senpai ganggu Utatane-senpai sama Miki-senpai yang lagi pacaran di rumah makan itu, ya?"

"Eh? Kok, kamu tau?"

"Aku kan, dari sana juga," tawa Lenka pelan. "Senpai langsung ke atas aja, gak apa-apa. Lagi gak ada siapa-siapa di rumahku."

"Kamu dari sana juga?" tanya Rin sambil tertawa geli. "Gangguin juga?"

"Ngintip doang, kok."

"Bagus, bagus, jangan kayak aku ya, pengganggu waktu berduaan orang," ujar Rin setengah menasihati setengah bercanda. "Oke, aku masuk dulu ya, Lenka."

"Senpai mau ngapain sih, pake _printer_ segala?" tanya Lenka begitu Rin sudah setengah jalan menuju lantai dua. "Bukannya ngelarang, aku cuma penasaran aja sama kelakuan Senpai."

Rin tersenyum sambil membalikkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap Lenka. "Kamu bakal tau minggu depan, aku janji," ucap Rin. "Oh ya, bisa tolong kirimin alamat Kagamine ke aku? _Doumo arigatou _loh, Lenka-chan! Aku utang banyak."

"Siap, nanti kalo urusan ini udah beres beliin pai pisang yang dijual di toko kuenya Megurine-sensei, ya!"

Rin terkekeh. "Dasar rakus. Tapi oke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Udah lama gak denger kabarnya "negi", ya?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaito!" seru Miku sambil setengah melonjak. "Kamu tau aku nggak suka kodok!"<p>

Kaito terkekeh pelan sambil mengembalikan kodok yang ia pegang ke tempat aslinya. "Apa yang bikin kamu gak suka sama kodok, sih? Kalo buat dimakan sih, jelas gak enak."

"Jijik," jawab Miku sambil duduk menjauhi area kodok tersebut. "Kita datang ke sungai ini kan, bukan buat main kodok, Kaito."

Kaito tersenyum. "Ya udah," ujarnya sambil duduk di samping Miku. "Emangnya kamu betah walau cuma ngeliatin air kayak gini aja?"

"Kalo sama kamu, mau ngapain aja aku betah," balas Miku tanpa menatap Kaito. "Dengan syarat nggak pake kodok."

Kaito tergelak. "Kalo es krim, mau?"

Miku tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aja."

Kaito menyodorkan dua es krim _stick_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Satu rasa negi, satu rasa vanila. Kamu mau nyoba yang lain selain negi, gak?"

"Boleh," jawab Miku lagi sambil menerima es krim vanila yang diberikan Kaito. "Gratis, kan?"

"Jelas."

Miku tergelak kecil. "Takutnya kamu itungan juga walau sama pacar sendiri. Bukannya kamu itu termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang pelit di Akademi Voca, ya?"

"Wuts, berita dari mana, tuh?"

"Furukawa Miki _News_."

"Sialan, bener lagi."

Miku tergelak lagi. "Ya ampun, dasar pelit!"

"Udah berkurang kok, kadar pelitnya."

"Berisik!" seru seseorang dari dalam gubuk di pinggiran sungai. Miku dan Kaito mengernyit melihat orang itu sebab mereka tidak mengenal sosok berambut kuning acak-acakan yang berdiri di seberang mereka. Ya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa itulah Kagamine Len, cowok yang disukai Rin yang sayangnya, sampai saat ini, perasaan Rin masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apaan, sih?" balas Miku heran. "Kita ngomongnya gak teriak-teriak, kok!"

"Tapi kalian ngeganggu!" seru Len kesal. "Kalo gak mau diteriakin orang, mendingan cari tempat yang kosong!" Kemudian Len kembali memasuki gubuk kecilnya yang tepat berada di pinggir sungai tersebut.

"Siapa sih, dia?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sebal. "Sok banget orangnya. Kita pindah aja, yuk, Miku."

Miku mengangguk. "Aneh-aneh aja manusia jaman sekarang."

"Setuju," sahut Kaito disambut anggukan.

"Kalian gak kenal dia, jadi kalian gak tau orangnya kayak gimana."

Miku dan Kaito sontak menoleh. "Kok, kamu ada di sini?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hah! Akhirnya <em>chapter<em> ini beres juga! Rey ngetiknya emang dadakan banget dan udah gak punya _mood_ buat baca ulang. Langsung isi _review_ aja kalo banyak kesalahan! _Gomennasai_ T^T


	12. Supaya Lama

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere KuroHaru~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a KaitoxMiku, MikuoxKaiko, LenxRin, RintoxLenka, and PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter XII – Supaya Lama**

* * *

><p>Rin mendecak sebal. "Emangnya kenapa kalo aku ada di sini? Emangnya kalian pikir cuma kalian yang boleh duduk-duduk di sini?" balas Rin setengah sewot sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lagian, pacaran kok, ditemenin kodok?"<p>

Miku mendengus. "Itu sih, salahnya Kaito!"

Kaito tergelak. "Ya udah, kita langsung cabut ke kafe aja, yuk!"

Miku mengangguk lalu melemparkan tatapannya kepada Rin. "Aku duluan, ya!"

Rin membalas kata-kata Miku dengan anggukan. Setelah Miku dan Kaito berjalan cukup jauh, Rin melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jembatan yang ada. Setibanya ia di seberang, Rin mengetuk pintu milik satu-satunya gubuk yang ada di sana. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah wajah seorang perempuan setengah baya yang kelihatan lesu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Rin.

Rin menurunkan badannya yang memang kelewat tinggi lantaran bermain basket hampir setiap hari. "Hmm... apa ini rumah Kagamine?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Len-kun, ya?"

Rin mengangguk. "Dia ada?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kamu siapa?"

"AH!" Rin membungkuk. "_Watashi no namae wa _Rin_ desu! Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

"Kagamine Lola _desu_."

Rin membelalakkan matanya. "K-Kagamine-san _no okaasan_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. "Kamu temennya Len, ya?"

"I-iya, Obasan!" jawab Rin sambil lagi-lagi membungkuk. "Aku ada perlu sedikit sama L-Len—"

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" sela Len yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuh ibunya. "Ngapain kamu nyari aku? Kenapa kamu bisa tau rumahku ada di sini? Oh, kamu pasti nyari tau dar—"

"Len-kun! Gak sopan sama tamu!" tegur Lola sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa, mematikan bagi Rin. "Sambut baik-baik, dong!"

"Eh, _daijoubu_, Obasan," sergah Rin sambil menarik pelan tangan Lola. "_Daijoubu desu_, aku emang ada perlu sedikit sama Len, tapi nggak di sini deh, kayaknya..."

"Kaasan, istirahat aja," ujar Len pada ibunya. "Aku keluar sebentar sama bocah ini. Aku bakal balik sebelum gelap, kok."

"Panggilnya Rin-chan dong, jangan pake kata 'bocah', gak sopan," tegur Lola lagi. "Ya, jangan malam-malam pulangnya."

Len menatap Rin tajam tepat setelah Lola menutup pintu gubuknya rapat-rapat, bersiap kembali ke kasur. "Kenapa kamu ke sini?!"

"Eh? Kenapa kamu malah nyolot?" balas Rin kesal. "Masih untung nggak aku timpuk, kan?"

"Emangnya berani?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "Gini-gini aku juara _boxing_ di sekolah."

Kemudian hening sejenak. "Kamu mau ngapain ke rumahku?" tanya Len dengan nada dinginnya yang dapat menutupi ketakutan kecil dalam hatinya. Maklum, dulunya dia hidup di lingkungan preman. Wajar saja kalau mendengar kata "_boxing_" pun dia takut.

Rin menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke wajah Len. "Aku mau tau, pinternya kamu segimana sih, sampai Lenka milih kamu jadi guru les," ujar Rin. "Kamu gak ada alat tulis? Aku bawa, kok. Pokoknya, kamu harus ngerjain soal ini sampai beres. Aku tunggu."

Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Sekarang?"

"Iyalah! Kertas ini buat apaan kalo gak sekarang?"

Len menerima lembaran-lembaran kertas tak berdosa itu dengan setengah tidak ikhlas. "Ya udah, jangan ngintip!"

Rin mendelik. "Ngapain juga aku ngintip kerjaan kamu, sih? Akhirnya bakal aku periksa, kok!"

Len menatap Rin dengan mata disipitkan. "Emangnya kamu sepinter itu sampai ngecek kerjaan orang, ya?"

"Kerjain aja dulu apa susahnya, sih?"

"Hah, dasar berisik dan tukang ngatur," ejek Len sambil mulai mengerjakan soalnya. Di luar dugaan Len, soal-soal yang diberikan Rin ternyata kelewat mudah sehingga dalam waktu dua puluh menit, Len sudah menyerahkan lembaran soal itu ke tangan Rin. "Nih, tukang ngatur."

Rin menatap Len tidak percaya. "Udah beres?"

"Udah."

"Bener semua, gak?"

"Mana aku tau?"

Rin mendengus pelan lalu memelototi hasil pekerjaan Len. Tentunya dia juga memastikan jawaban Len tidak banyak salah karena kalau ternyata banyak salah, percuma saja Rin berusaha sejauh ini. "Len... kamu—"

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu manggil aku pake nama panggilan?"

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan sebal. "Ya udah sih, namanya juga keceplosan!" balas Rin tidak kalah keras. "Jawaban kamu banyak yang bener, tau? Belajar dimana, sih? Kenapa bisa jenius begitu?"

"Mana aku tau."

Kembali Rin mendengus. Entah sudah berapa kali Rin mendengus hari itu. "Kamu ikut aku, sekarang!" perintah Rin sambil menarik tangan Len yang tidak siap ditarik.

"Pelan-pelan!" gerutu Len setengah berteriak kepada gadis berpita putih kelinci yang bahkan tidak menyahuti gerutuannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari kita intip 'mereka' yang ada di sekolah~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Senpai," panggil Kaiko sambil menguap. "Masih harus ngerjain laporannya?"<p>

"Aku udah bilang berkali-kali perasaan," balas Mikuo sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari ujung mikroskop. "Aku nggak ngerjain laporan, aku ngerjain penelitian."

Ya, hingga sore ini, Kaiko dan Mikuo masih saja 'bertengger' di sekolah mereka tercinta, Akademi Voca. Lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua kini berada di laboratorium kimia, tempat Mikuo tengah melakukan percobaan aneh yang tidak dimengerti Kaiko. Kaiko terpaksa bersabar menunggu Mikuo selesai dengan tabung-tabung reaksinya agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. Bahkan Kaiko sudah menolak ajakan Kaito sebab Kaiko tahu kakak sepupunya itu pasti 'ngapel' pacarnya dulu.

Risikonya, Kaiko akan ditinggal di stasiun.

"Sampai jam berapa?" tanya Kaiko sambil menatap arlojinya dengan tatapan putus asa. "Nanti telat pulang, Senpai."

Mikuo menghembuskan napas berat. "Kalo gitu, aku anter kamu pulang dulu, nanti aku ke sini lagi."

Kaiko menggeleng kuat. "Senpai nanti repot!" balasnya. "Ya udah, aku tunggu aja Senpai sampai selesai, ya. Tapi jangan lama-lama, Senpai. Yang dimarahin kan, gak cuma aku..."

Mikuo tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut pacarnya tersayang. "Iya, iya."

Kaiko tersenyum kecil sambil membiarkan Mikuo melanjutkan kembali penelitiannya yang harus sudah selesai dalam kurun waktu dua minggu. Menurut Kaiko, Mikuo sudah terlambat sekali dalam mengerjakan penelitian itu. Anehnya, teman-teman Mikuo yang lain justru belum memulai penelitian itu sama sekali. Hanya Lenka yang sudah mengumpulkan, disusul Rinto seminggu setelahnya. Bisa dikatakan, Mikuo adalah orang ketiga yang mengumpulkan tugas penelitian tersebut.

"Kaiko, coba liat ke luar jendela," ujar Mikuo tanpa menatap Kaiko, masih sibuk berkutat dengan mikroskop yang dibenci Kaiko lantaran membuat fokus Mikuo teralihkan dari dirinya.

Kaiko menuruti perkataan Mikuo. Ia mengintip ke luar jendela dan menemukan sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Rin-senpai? Bukannya tadi udah pulang, ya?" gumamnya heran sambil memindahkan fokus matanya kepada orang yang berdiri di belakang Rin. "Nah loh, itu siapa?"

"Mungkin pacarnya Kagami-senpai," sahut Mikuo.

Kaiko menggeleng cepat. "Rin-senpai gak punya pacar, tapi punya kecengan," balas Kaiko setengah menggumam. "Berarti itu... cowok yang dibahas sama Miki-senpai! Kagamine Len, ya?"

"Kamu masih inget namanya, Kaichan?"

Kaiko menatap Mikuo heran. "Aku punya nama baru, ya?"

"Yap, dan itu aku yang buat sendiri," jawab Mikuo tidak jelas. "Jadi itu cowok kecengannya Kagami-senpai?"

Kaiko mengangguk dengan wajah ala detektif. "Kemungkinan besar, iya."

"Kenapa gak langsung ditanya aja?"

"Serem, ah."

"Eh?" Mikuo menatap Kaiko heran. "Serem apanya?"

"Senpai nggak liat?" tanya Kaiko juga heran. "Rin-senpai lagi ngobrol sama petugas administrasi sekolah."

"Oh, kamu takut gara-gara sering telat, ya?"

Kaiko mendengus. "Enak aja, aku kan, bukan tukang telat."

"Eh, terus kenapa, dong?"

Kaiko menghela napas cukup panjang. "Orang tuaku belum ngirim uang buat bayaran bulan lalu."

Mikuo terkekeh pelan. "Kirain kenapa," ujarnya pelan sambil kembali memfokuskan diri kepada mikroskopnya.

Kaiko tersenyum kecil sambil menjatuhkan kembali tatapannya kepada Rin, Len, dan seorang petugas administrasi di bawah sana. Dahinya berkerut heran. _Ngapain Rin-senpai bawa-bawa kecengannya ke sekolah, ya? Dikenalin ke Utatane-sensei lagi! _batinnya tak habis pikir.

* * *

><p>Di bawah sana, Rin—bersama dengan Len, walau Len hanya diam saja seperti patung—sedang menunggu Utatane Pika-sensei memeriksa jawaban Len. Utatane Pika adalah Piko <em>no obasan<em> alias bibi atau tantenya Piko. Beruntungnya Rin, Utatane Pika menangani salah satu bidang paling penting dalam pendaftaran siswa; beasiswa. Karena itulah Rin memaksa-maksa Piko untuk memberinya soal, mengontak orang dalam, semua hal itu tujuannya hanya satu.

Supaya Len dapat mengenyam pendidikan di Akademi Voca dengan gratis.

Setelah menahan napas selama beberapa menit—selain atlet basket, Rin juga atlet renang—akhirnya Rin dapat bernapas lega ketika Pika menganggukkan kepalanya. Petugas administrasi berambut abu-abu itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Mulai besok, Kagamine Len bisa sekolah di sini."

Mata Rin membulat, membesar, lalu mengedip diiringi dengan lonjakan riang milik gadis berambut kuning madu pendek itu. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sensei!" seru Rin bangga sambil menggenggam tangan Pika. "Sensei baik banget, sumpah!"

Pika terkekeh pelan. "Kalo gitu, mending kamu temenin dulu dia beli seragam sekolah."

Rin mengangkat tangannya ke atas dahi, tanda hormat. "Siap, Sensei!" Ia kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Len. Ditariknya tangan Len sambil berseru, "Ayo!"

"Hah? Kemana?" tanya Len dengan wajah—yang tumben-tumbennya—bodoh nan polos.

"Beli seragam buat kamu!" jawab Rin sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kamu kan, bakal jadi siswa Akademi Voca."

Len membelalakkan matanya. "_Hontou ni?_" tanyanya heran. "_Nande?_"

"Soal yang tadi aku kasih ke kamu adalah soal tes beasiswa Akademi Voca," jelas Rin sambil menghentikan langkahnya. "Kamu dapet nilai nyaris sempurna, cuma salah satu atau dua soal gitu. Utatane-sensei langsung setuju nerima kamu, jadilah kamu siswa sekolah ini!"

"Oh, ini sekolahmu?" balas Len tidak nyambung. "Kamu satu sekolah sama Lenka?"

Rin mengangguk. "Aku, Lenka, sama tiga orang cewek lagi bisa dibilang paling populer di sekolah."

Len mengangguk menyahuti omongan Rin. "Oh, baru inget. Aku masuk kelas berapa?"

"Sekelas sama aku," jawab Rin sambil kemudian terkikik. "Aku yang _request_."

"Kenapa?"

Rin menatap Len bingung. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kamu bela-belain nyari rumah aku cuma buat ngasih soal tes beasiswa itu?" tanya Len. "Juga kenapa kamu minta sama guru yang tadi supaya aku sekelas sama kamu? Apa untungnya semua itu—mulai dari aku masuk sekolah ini dan sekelas sama kamu—bagi kamu?"

Rin menghela napas. "Harus ada untungnya buatku, ya?"

"Biasanya gitu."

Rin menggeleng. "Aku gak mengharapkan untung apa-apa, kok," balas Rin. "Aku cuma... ngerasa kalo orang, apalagi yang otaknya jenius kayak kamu, sayang potensinya kalo nggak sekolah." Rin menghela napas panjang. "Emangnya kamu gak berpikir buat kerja jadi apaaa gitu kalo udah dewasa nanti?"

"Aku cuma mau ngurus ibuku."

"Itu... cita-cita yang bagus," ucap Rin diiringi senyum. "Tapi kalo kamu cuma mau ngurus aja, kamu bisa dapet obat-obatan darimana, Len?"

Len mendesah pelan. "Kenapa kamu jadi manggil nama depan aku, sih?"

Rin menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Habis, nama Kagamine kepanjangan buat disebut, sih."

Len menghembuskan panjang sambil menoyor pelan dahi Rin. "Itu nama keluargaku, tau?"

Rin terkekeh sambil balik mendorong pelan bahu Len. "Seenaknya noyor-noyor kepala orang!"

Len tergelak sebelum kemudian berhenti. "Eh, dimana tempat beli bajunya?"

Rin tersentak. "Oh iya! Lupa!"

"Hee... kamu lupa tempat belinya dimana atau lupa kalo lagi nganterin aku ke sana?"

Rin terkekeh pelan sambil melanjutkan jalannya. "Nggak, aku inget kok, dua-duanya."

"Terus?"

"Lupa... kalo kamu mau beli seragam."

Len tersenyum kecil. "Dasar."

Rin menengok dan menemukan senyum kecil di wajah Len itu. Matanya membelalak bingung. _Ternyata orang dingin macam Kagamine Len yang nyebelin banget juga masih bisa senyum, ya? Kenapa aku ngira dia separah itu sampai gak bisa senyum?_

"Rin."

Rin mengerjapkan matanya. "Lah? Kamu juga manggil nama depanku."

Len menatap Rin heran. "Boleh, kan?"

"Eeh..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah—pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Rin bingung harus menjawab apa. "B-boleh aja sih, cuma yang tadi protes duluan soal nama depan kan, kamu!"

"Jelas, soalnya itu nama depanku."

Rin menghela napas. "Itu sih, curang namanya."

Len menatap Rin bingung. "Ya nggak, lah."

"Huff... ya udah deh, terserah kamu aja."

Len terkekeh pelan. "Kok, kita gak nyampe-nyampe, sih?"

"Biarin, supaya lama sama kamunya."

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>HAH! AKHIRNYA <em>CHAPTER <em>YANG INI SELESAI JUGA!

_Gomen ne_, fic ini jadi gak beres-beres padahal udah berjuta-juta abad dibikin (nggak sih, ini kelebayan(?) Rey aja). Rencana Rey sih, fic ini bakal beres dalam jumlah... satu atau dua _chapter_ lagi. Setelah itu, gak tau deh, bakal gimana jadinya. Entah Rey bakal menghilang(?) dari dunia atau lanjut atau... gak tau, liat aja nanti :3

Langsung aja isi kotak _review_, ya! _Arigatou_! :3

Ngomong-ngomong, buat yang gak ngerti bahasa Jepang:

_obasan_ : bibi  
><em>hontou<em> _ni_ : beneran?  
><em>nande<em> : kenapa?  
><em>daijoubu<em> : gak apa-apa  
><em>arigatou<em> _gozaimasu_ : makasih (bahasa sopannya)  
><em>gomen<em> : maaf

Dan _gomen_, baru dikasih kamus sekarang... baru 'ngeh kalo bahasa Jepang cukup bertebaran di _chapter_ yang ini, takutnya kalian gak ngerti, jadi Rey kasih kamus...

Tunggu _chapter _selanjutnya, ya! _Yonde kudasai_—harap dibaca! :3


	13. A-aku Udah Jadian

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <em>request <em>Dere KuroHaru~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a KaitoxMiku, MikuoxKaiko, LenxRin, RintoxLenka, and PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter XIII – A-aku Udah Jadian**

* * *

><p>Len memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ngapain lama-lama sama aku?"<p>

Rin menghela napas panjang, baru ingat kalau Len tidak seperti kebanyakan cowok yang paham akan 'kode-kode' macam itu. "Yah, udahlah, kita lanjut aja jalannya."

"Gedungnya yang ini, bukan?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang memang dipenuhi kain dan baju di bagian depannya. "Biasanya kan, tukang kain numpuk kain. Hehehe."

Rin membelalak. _Garing bener_, batinnya bingung. "Iya, yang ini," sahut Rin diiringi anggukan. "Langsung masuk aja kalo gitu. Toko seragam Akademi Voca gak pernah tutup, kok."

"Aku gak punya uang buat beli seragam..."

Rin mendecak lupa. "Kan, kamu dapet beasiswa... ya jelas gratis, lah!"

"He? Gratis?"

"Iya," angguk Rin. "Soal yang tadi itu, loooh... aku udah jelasin ke kamu, kan?"

"Oh, ya."

Rin menghela napas panjang lagi. _Susah emang ngobrol sama orang kelewat jenius_, batinnya antara heran dan maklum. _Udah gak peka, dinginnya kelewatan pula. Bener-bener, deh._

"_Irasshaimase_—selamat datang," sambut Sukone Tei yang lebih akrab disapa Sukone-chan, penjaga alias SPG toko seragam Akademi Voca. "Rin-chan, mau beli seragam baru?"

"_Iie_—nggak," jawab Rin seraya menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma nemenin temenku beli seragam."

"Wah! Murid baru!" seru Tei bahagia. "Mau seragam yang ukurannya berapa? Tau ukuran kamu, nggak? Atau mau diukur dulu? Atau mau langsung nyoba yang ada aja?"

Rin tergelak. "Kenalin," ujar Rin pada Len sambil menunjuk Tei. "Ini Sukone Tei, penjaga toko seragam Akademi Voca. Nah, Sukone-chan." Rin berkata pada Tei sambil menunjuk Len. "Ini Kagamine Len, murid baru yang dapat beasiswa penuh di sini."

"_SUGOOOI_—KEREEEN!" puji Tei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Len tersenyum. "_Hajimemashite_—senang bertemu denganmu, Sukone-san," katanya pada Tei sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan panggil aku pake 'san'!" seru Tei setengah galak setengah bercanda. "Panggil aja 'chan', atau panggil Tei juga gak apa-apa. Aku ini bukan guru, dan aku gak suka dipanggil dengan cara formal," ucapnya geli sendiri. "Jadi, ukuran badanmu berapa, ya?"

Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku juga kurang tau. Bisa dikira-kira, gak?"

Tei terkekeh. "Aku bukan ahli ngukur," ujarnya sambil mendekati sebuah rak besar berisi tumpukan seragam. "Kamu coba aja, ya? Aku kasih ukuran M sama L, kayaknya badanmu gak akan jauh-jauh dari itu."

"Ukuran badanku M," ucap Rin sambil memiringkan bibirnya. "Sama nggak?"

Len menoleh menatap Rin lalu kembali menatap dua bungkus seragam yang ada di tangannya. "Kalo gitu, aku coba yang M aja, deh." Kemudian Len membuka sebungkus seragam yang ada di tangannya dan mencoba mengenakannya, tanpa melepas bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Rin terkikik. "Di sebelah sana ada ruang ganti, kok."

Len mendengus lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang ditunjuk Rin. Rin terkekeh pelan sementara Tei menatapnya heran sekaligus senang. "Rin," panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Rin sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari ruang ganti.

"Aku seneng akhirnya kamu nemu cowok yang bisa ngisi hati kamu," senyum Tei. "Apalagi orangnya cowok baik kayak Len-Len itu. Kamu pinter juga milih cowok, ya?"

Rin tergelak. "Seenaknya kamu," balasnya geli. "Aku emang suka sama dia, tapi ya ampun, bahasa yang kamu pake itu nyebelin banget!"

"Aku doain kalian langgeng, ya."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Langgeng? Emangnya siapa yang jadian?"

Kini giliran Tei yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Emangnya kalian nggak jadian?"

Rin menggeleng. "Dia sukanya sama Lenka kok, bukan sama aku."

"Loh? Dia kenal Lenka juga?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Terus apakabarnya si Piko?"

Rin tergelak pelan. "Dia udah jadian sama Miki."

Mata Tei membulat dan membesar. "Akhirnya Miki jadian juga?!"

"Yap," angguk Rin dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku juga gak nyangka kalo ternyata selama ini Miki sukanya sama Piko."

Tei memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, terus apa kabarnya Miku sama Kaiko? Udah jadian sama kecengan masing-masing apa masih setia ngejomblo?"

"Udah, udah jadian sama Kaito dan Mikuo," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. "Seneng, temen-temenku udah pada gede, udah pada jadian semua."

"Lenka udah?"

"Eh, kecuali Lenka yang masih netral perasaannya."

"Emangnya ada yang deketin Lenka?"

"Ada," angguk Rin. "Selain Len, Lenka juga lagi dideketin sama temen sekelasnya. Itu... kamu kenal Kamine Rinto? Cowok yang mirip sama aku itu, loh. Suka pake jepitan di rambutnya juga."

Tei tergelak. "Cowok itu bisa suka sama cewek juga ternyata? Kirain aku dia bakal berakhir sama... yah, kamu tau, lah."

Rin terkikik. "Jahat banget kamu."

"Gimana menurut kalian?" tanya Len yang entah bagaimana caranya, sudah ada di hadapan Rin dan Tei tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya. "Buatku sih, ukurannya ngepas."

Rin mengangguk. "Bagus kok, lagian kamu juga gak bakal lama ada di sekolah ini. Sebentar lagi kan, kita-kita bakal lulus."

Tei mengangguk setuju. "Ya udah, kamu ambil itu aja."

Len mengangguk. "_Arigatou_—makasih."

Tei mengangguk lagi. "Semoga betah ada di Akademi Voca, ya!"

Len mengangguk lalu menatap Rin. "Mau balik?"

_Kok nanya?_ batin Rin heran sekaligus senang. "Balik ke rumahmu?"

"Yah, terserah."

Rin mengangguk lalu menatap Tei. "Aku balik dulu ya, Sukone-chan. Makasih bajunya."

"_Ganbatte ne_—semangat!" seru Tei sambil mengacungkan jempol. Rin menyahutinya dengan gelakan tawa pelan dan acungan jempol pula, yang hanya diperhatikan Len dengan wajah datar. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya, dia kepo berat.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya di kantin Akademi Voca...<strong>

* * *

><p>Miku memeriksa arlojinya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kantin yang biasa diduduki olehnya. Ia tengah menunggu, menunggu keempat temannya yang lain. Ya, hari itu memang Miku datang terlalu cepat ke kantin. Mau bagaimana lagi? Di saat teman-teman satu kelasnya wajib menjalani remedial pelajaran sejarah—yang tidak diikuti Miku lantaran nilainya nyaris sempurna—tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Miku selain ngemil di kantin.<p>

"Loh? Miku udah di sini?" tanya Miki yang baru tiba sambil duduk di samping Miku. "Tumben, biasanya Miku yang terakhir dateng."

"Hari ini ada remed sejarah tapi aku nggak," jelas Miku diiringi senyum. "_Ne, ne_, Miki-chan udah jadian sama Utatane, ya?"

Mata Miki sontak membelalak. "Kenapa kamu tau?"

"Rin itu comel."

Miki tergelak. "Iya, kemarin dia ketemu aku sama Piko waktu Piko baru nembak aku," cerita Miki. "Katanya sih, Rin mau ngurusin beasiswa buat cowok yang dia suka itu. Siapa waktu itu namanya? Cowok pirang yang rambutnya kayak pisang sesisir itu, yang aku liat di stasiun kereta."

"Ooh, iya, aku inget," sahut Miku sambil mengangguk cepat. "Terus gimana? Berhasil gak?"

"Nggak tau ya, Piko juga belum dapet kabar lagi."

"Hai," sapa Lenka dengan senyum tipisnya yang biasa sambil duduk di samping Miki. "Lagi pada ngebahas apa ini?"

"Ngebahas Rin," tawa Miku. "Cowoknya Rin."

Lenka tergelak pelan. "Oh, Kagamine Len."

Miki dan Miku sontak menatap Lenka tajam. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau nama kecengannya Rin?"

"Ternyata aku kenal," ucap Lenka. "Dia guru les aku. Eh, nggak, dia bukan guru, dia cowok miskin yang tinggal di bantaran sungai dan gak sekolah, tapi pinter banget. Jadi, orang tua aku mutusin buat ngejadiin dia guru les aku supaya dia bisa dapet uang, dan aku juga belajar."

"Tinggal di bantaran sungai?" Miku mengerutkan dahinya. "Sungai yang ada di taman Voca, bukan? Tepat di seberang jembatannya?"

Lenka menatap Miku bingung. "Kenapa Senpai tau?"

"Hmm... kemarin aku lagi di sana bareng Kaito," ucap Miku malu-malu. "Habis itu, tiba-tiba kita dimarahin cowok pirang gitu. Dia tinggal di gubuk seberang sungai, tepat di seberang jembatannya. Aku cuma heran kenapa itu cowok harus marah-marah, padahal aku sama Kaito gak berisik-berisik amat."

"Halah, pasti Kaito nakutin kamu pake kodok lagi."

Miku mendecak. "Sialan, jangan dibongkar dong, Miki."

Miki tergelak. "Kan, aku nebak doang!"

Lenka ikut tergelak walau pelan. "Oh iya, Kaiko bilang tadi dia harus ngerjain properti buat klub teater, jadi dia gak bisa kumpul sama kita."

"Kalo Rin mana?" tanya Miku.

_Krik_.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"HWAAA! MAAF TELAT!" seru Rin setengah panik sambil duduk di samping Lenka. "Aku ketinggalan bahasan apa aja? Eh? Kaiko-chan mana?"

"Gak bisa kumpul," jawab Lenka singkat. "Senpai dari mana aja?"

"Dari kelas," jawab Rin tak kalah singkat. "Habis ngurusin beberapa tugas wakil ketua kelas. Sedih sih, si ketua kelas hari ini gak masuk, jadi aku terpaksa naik jabatan."

Miku tergelak. "Kalian berdua itu," dia menunjuk Rin dan Miki. "Sama-sama jadi wakil ketua kelas, ya?"

"Lah? Emangnya kamu nggak?" balas Rin bingung.

"Emangnya kamu gak tau?" sahut Miki juga dengan wajah bingung. "Miku itu menolak jadi ketua kelas supaya nggak jadi pusat perhatian!"

Miku terkekeh. "Terserah Miki aja, deh."

Lenka menatap Rin. "Rin-senpai, kemarin sore bareng Kagamine-san, nggak? Kemarin dia gak dateng ke rumahku, padahal aku udah nungguin buat les."

Mata Rin membelalak. "Kemarin juga jadwal les kamu?!"

"Aku kan, les tiap hari."

"WAAAAH! MAAF! MAAF!" seru Rin sambil buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Lenka. "Kemarin aku pergi sama dia! Maaf! Maaf!"

"KAMU PERGI SAMA KECENGANMU ITU?!" tanya Miku dan Miki heboh, membuat Rin merasa bersalah telah mengumbar rahasia kecilnya. "KEMANA?!"

Rin menggaruk kepalanya. "E-etto, kemarin dia ngurus beasiswa ke Akademi Voca kan, terus—"

"DIA JADI MASUK?!" potong Miki lebih heboh lagi dari sebelumnya. "IYA, KAN?!"

"I-iya, makanya tadi aku sibuk dulu di kelas," jawab Rin sambil kembali menggaruk kepalanya. "Kan, aku harus masukin namanya ke jadwal piket, terus ngurusin klub yang bakal dia ikutin, terus juga—"

"KALIAN SEKELAS?!" tanya Miki dan Miku sekaligus memotong kata-kata Rin. "KOK, BISA?!"

"Senpai, _urusai_—berisik," tegur Lenka sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Semua orang di kantin udah ngelirik-lirik meja ini dari tadi, loh. Rada kalem lah, sedikit. Toh, Rin-senpai juga biasa-biasa aja, kok. Iya kan, Senpai?"

"Hee..." Rin memiringkan bibirnya. "Nggak juga, sih."

Lenka menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Gagal, deh."

"Oke, oke." Miku mengetuk meja bak hakim pengadilan. "Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa sekelas?"

"Aku yang minta ke Utatane-sensei," tutur Rin sambil terkekeh geli. "Utatane-sensei ngizinin, lagian kelasku emang kekurangan siswa, kok. Bulan lalu kan, ada yang di-DO."

"Eh? Utatane-sensei ngizinin gitu aja? Gak harus pake surat izin atau gimana gitu?" tanya Miki heran.

Rin menggeleng.

"Oh, jadi kemarin Rin-senpai sama Kagamine-san ngurusin beasiswanya ke sekolah, ya?" tanya Lenka memastikan. "Soalnya kata Kaiko, kemarin sore dia ngeliat Senpai ada di sekolah, sama cowok rambut pirang acak-acakan."

_Kaiko masih ada di sekolah kemarin sore?! _batinnya panik tetapi Rin berhasil menunjukkan wajah _poker_-nya. "Ooh... iya, kemarin aku lagi nunggu Utatane-sensei ngecek jawaban soalnya Kagamine yang cuma salah... dua apa tiga, gitu."

"He? Cuma salah tiga di soal tes beasiswa?" Lenka mengerutkan dahi. "Ternyata Kagamine-san pinter banget, ya," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Eh, berarti sekarang aku harus manggil dia pake 'senpai', ya? Bukan 'san' lagi?"

Rin tergelak. "Itu sih, terserah kamu dan dia aja."

_KRIIING!_

"Aku duluan, ya," ucap Miku sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Ada ujian habis ini. Sampai ketemu nanti, ya!"

"Aku juga duluan," ucap Miki setelah Miku menghilang dari kantin. "Mau praktikum di lab kimia habis ini. Hahaha, mukanya jangan berubah gitu, dong," lanjutnya geli. "_Jaa_!"

"Senpai," panggil Lenka pada Rin yang masih duduk di sampingnya. "Senpai jangan khawatir, terus Senpai juga jangan takut patah hati." Lenka menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kagamine-senpai nggak suka sama aku dan akupun gak suka sama dia. Gak akan ada apa-apa di antara aku sama Kagamine-senpai, percaya deh."

Rin tersenyum. "Dia udah bilang kalo suka sama kamu, kok."

"Oke, yang penting aku gak suka sama dia," ujar Lenka mantap. "Kalo Senpai mau nyatain, aku dukung seratus persen!"

Rin tergelak pelan. "Kamu gimana sama Kamine?"

Mendadak wajah Lenka berubah merah. "A-aku udah jadian."

"_Hontou ni_—beneran?! Kapan?!" tanya Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Waktu aku pulang dari rumahmu kemarin, ya?!"

Lenka mengangguk dan terkekeh pelan.

"Gimana ceritanya?!" tanya Rin antusias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>HEHE XD<p>

Oke, jadi kemungkinan besar _chapter_ berikutnya adalah _chapter_ terakhir dimana Len bakal _move on _dan 'nembak' Rin XD Rey masih mikirin cara bagusnya gimana, jadi kalian bersabar aja ya XD

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian di kolom _review_, ya! _Arigatou_!


	14. Finale

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi <strong>**_request _****Dere KuroHaru~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta di Akademi Voca<strong>

a KaitoxMiku, MikuoxKaiko, LenxRin, RintoxLenka, and PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter XIV – Finale**

* * *

><p><em>"Lenka suka sama aku, gak?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah penasaran. "Aku cuma mau tau itu aja, kok."<em>

_Lenka menghela napas, bingung berat. "Aku suka sama Rinto kok, cuma... aku gak tau perasaan suka yang aku punya itu perasaan yang Rinto harapkan atau nggak..."_

_"Loh? Kenapa harus perasaan yang aku harap?"_

_"Takutnya Rinto malah sakit hati."_

_Rinto menggeleng. "Nggak, kecuali kalo kamu emang gak suka sama aku."_

_"Sama sekali nggak."_

_"Sama sekali nggak suka maksudnya?"_

_Lenka menggeleng cepat. "A-aku suka sama Rinto..."_

_"Tapi?"_

_"Tapi aku gak yakin bisa nerima perasaan Rinto—"_

_Rinto mengangguk. "Karena kamu gak yakin. _Wakatta_—aku ngerti."_

_"Terus... Rinto sakit hati nggak?"_

_Rinto tergelak. "Lenka kan, nggak nolak aku," balasnya geli. "Nggak, aku gak sakit hati. Dengan tau Lenka suka aku terus Lenka gak ngejauhin aku juga aku udah seneng, kok. _Hontou ni arimasu_—beneran."_

_Lenka menggigit bibirnya bingung. Selain ini pertama kalinya ada cowok yang menyatakan perasaan dan me'nembak'nya secara blak-blakan tanpa kelihatan malu, ini juga pertama kalinya Lenka merasa senang berada di dekat laki-laki. Selama ini, hanya ayah dan saudara-saudara lelakinya yang membuatnya nyaman untuk berlama-lama di antara laki-laki. Rinto bisa dibilang adalah cowok pertama di luar keluarganya yang berhasil mengubah pemikirannya tentang kaum Adam._

_Ralat, cowok __**baik **__pertama, sebab sebelumnya Lenka sudah bertemu dan merasa nyaman dengan Len yang dingin._

_"R-Rinto..."_

_Rinto menurunkan gelas dari mulutnya. "_Hai_—ya?"_

_"Aku bisa coba," angguk Lenka pelan dengan suara pelan pula._

_"Coba... _nani_—apa?"_

_Lenka berdeham pelan dengan wajah merah. "Bisa coba... pacaran."_

_"Eh? Sama aku?"_

_"K-kalo kamu gak keberatan, sih..."_

_Rinto buru-buru menggeleng. "_Iie! Iie!_—nggak! nggak! Aku malah seneng kalo Lenka mau."_

_"R-Rinto yakin?"_

_Rinto tersenyum lalu menghampiri Lenka, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Lenka mau jadi pacarku?"_

_Lenka tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk pelan._

* * *

><p>"GYAAA! <em>CUTE <em>BANGET!" jerit Rin setengah histeris sambil mengguncang tubuh Lenka. "HAH! Lenka-chan! Kita harus balik ke kelas sekarang juga!"

"He? Kan, kita udah jalan ke kelas," balas Lenka sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Senpai pasti gak sadar gara-gara fokus ke cerita aku."

Kini giliran Rin yang menggaruk kepalanya. "He he he."

"Kalo gitu, aku duluan, Senpai," ucap Lenka sambil berhenti di depan kelasnya. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Rin lalu berkata, "Sampai ketemu nanti."

Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu buru-buru berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Salahnya juga, seharusnya dia tidak meminta Lenka untuk bercerita pasca bel berbunyi. Akibatnya, sekarang dia harus buru-buru berlari menuju kelas dan menghadapi Kagane-sensei yang entah kenapa sensitif sekali terhadap dirinya.

"_Sumimasen_—maaf!" teriaknya ketika berhasil tiba di depan kelas dan membuka pintunya. "_Sumimasen!_"

"Maaf buat apa?" tanya Gakuko, teman Rin, dengan wajah bingung. "Kagene-sensei hari ini nggak masuk, ada keperluan ke China katanya."

Rin menghela napas lega. Yokatta_—syukurlah..._ batinnya lega. "Eh, _matte_—tunggu." Rin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Kagene-sensei ke China? Ngapain coba? Emang bisa ngomongnya?"

Gakuko tergelak. "Lo kagak tau, ya? Kagene-sensei itu bisa ngomong tiga bahasa; Jepang, Mandarin, Inggris!"

"Wih, gaya bener," balas Rin geli sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Halo, Kagamine."

Len yang duduk di samping Rin itu menoleh pada si gadis berambut kuning pendek yang setia mengenakan pita putih model telinga kelincinya di atas kepala. "Hei," jawabnya pendek diiringi wajah datar. "Dari mana?"

"Kantin," jawab Rin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kagene-sensei ngasih tugas apaan?"

"Ah, cuma ngerangkum bab lima," jawab Len sambil menunjuk bukunya. "Nggak banyak, kok. Sepuluh menit juga beres, apalagi kalo otaknya encer kayak kamu."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Tetep aja harus dibaca dulu, bagian itu yang lama."

Len mengangguk. "Kamu dari kelas sepuluh sekolah di sini?"

Rin mengangguk. "Dari SD malah, aku selalu sekolah di Akademi Voca."

"He? Betah?"

"Banget," angguk Rin geli. "Nggak juga sih, berhubung sekolah paling deket dari rumahku cuma ini, jadi aku masuk ke sini aja."

"Punya adik? Atau kakak?"

Rin menggeleng. "Aku anak tunggal."

"Oh, pantes aja nyebelin," komentar Len lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia membuka buku paketnya lalu mulai membaca dan menandai poin-poin penting yang menurutnya harus ia ketahui. "Gak ada yang bisa digangguin di rumah sih, ya."

Rin menghela napas panjang. "Emangnya kamu nggak? Kamu juga sama nyebelinnya."

"Hmm... nggak juga, ah."

"Oya, _anata no okaasan wa daijoubu desuka_—ibumu gak apa-apa, kan?"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Len dengan wajah curiga.

Rin mendecak. "Aku cuma mau tau kok, aku kan, kenal juga sama ibumu."

Len menghela napas. "Baik, kok."

Rin mengangguk. "_Yokatte ne—_syukurlah," ucapnya. "_Etto... _Len, nanti jam pulang sekolah, kamu sibuk gak? Ada acara atau harus pulang cepet, gitu?"

"Nggak juga, _nande_—kenapa?"

"Besok ada ujian kimia, tadinya aku mau ngajak belajar bareng," ucap Rin dengan suara pelan, khawatir terdengar yang lain. "Tapi kalo nggak mau juga bukan masalah."

"Eh?" Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Boleh, dimana?"

Rin membelalakkan matanya. "Mau?"

"Iya mau, tapi dimana?"

"Kantin, yuk!" usul Rin dengan mata berbinar. "Sepulang sekolah kan, kantin kosong. Belajar di situ sambil makan aja. Aku traktir kamu kok, aku janji."

"Traktir? Kamu pikir aku gak punya duit?"

Rin menepuk dahinya. "_Gomen_—maaf, aku baru inget kamu dapet beasiswa penuh."

Len terkekeh. "Santai aja," balasnya sambil menulis tugas Kagane-sensei. "Ya udah, entar pulang kita belajar di kantin sambil makan. Berdua aja?"

"He? Terserah kamu," ucap Rin sambil ikut menulis. "Kalo kamu mau ngajak yang lain, bilang aja, entar aku ajak temen-temen aku yang lain. Sama cowok juga, kalo kamu ngerasa jengah di tengah banyak cewek."

"Nggak usah, Rin," geleng Len. "Berdua juga gak apa-apa."

Rin membelalakkan matanya, cukup terkejut dengan nama panggilannya yang disebut Len juga kata "berdua" yang Len lontarkan. "Hmm... ya udah kalo kamu setuju," senyum Rin sambil menulis. "Oh ya, aku udah beres ngerangkum, nih. Dikit banget, ya?"

Len melirikkan matanya. "Cepet amat."

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo otaknya encer ngerangkumnya cepet," kekeh Rin sambil meninju lengan Len pelan. "Kamu juga yang bilang kalo otakku encer."

Len mengangguk lalu menutup bukunya. "Bener juga."

Rin mengerutkan dahi. "Udah beres, ya?"

Len mengangguk lagi.

"Kamu juga sama cepetnya!"

"Oke, jadi nanti mau ngebahas kimia yang mananya?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk bukunya. "Tentuin dari sekarang, supaya nanti kita gak buang-buang waktu ngebahasnya."

Rin mengangguk. "Mm... yang diujiankan itu materinya..." Rin menunjuk beberapa baris judul bab. "Cuma yang ini sama yang ini."

"Oke, entar kita ngerjain soal latihan aja," balas Len diiringi anggukan. "Terus ngebahas beberapa teori sama soal juga."

Rin mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>Pulang sekolah~<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat itu, di kelas XI-1, Lenka tengah mengabsen teman-temannya—entah kenapa dia melakukannya saat pulang sekolah. Menurut Lenka, mengabsen di akhir hari adalah cara paling efektif untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk pada hari itu. Akan tetapi, Lenka tidak hanya mengabsen teman-temannya pada akhir hari, tetapi juga pada awal hari. Berbeda dengan wali kelas mereka yang malas menetap di kelas. Oleh sebab itulah Lenka—anak kesayangan wali kelas mereka—bertugas menggantikan wali kelasnya untuk mengabsen.<p>

Lenka menghela napas. "Semuanya boleh pulang."

Sementara Lenka kembali duduk di kursinya untuk membereskan barang, teman-temannya justru berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas. Diam-diam Lenka bersyukur harus mengabsen teman-temannya lebih dulu sebab tanpa perintah itu, kemungkinan besar diapun akan berdesak-desakan keluar kelas.

"Lenka," panggil Rinto yang entah kenapa sudah duduk di samping Lenka—padahal mereka bukan teman sebangku. "Masih ada acara gak, habis pulang sekolah?"

Lenka menggeleng. "_Doushita_—ada apa?"

"Hmm... ada jajanan baru di kantin yang pingin aku coba," kekeh Rinto pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Aku juga mau kamu coba... mau ke kantin bareng sebelum pulang?"

Lenka tersenyum kecil. "Ayo."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kelas XII-3...

"Paketu," panggil Miki pada 'atasan' alias pacarnya yang berambut abu-abu. "Aku laper, pingin makan dulu sebelum dianter pulang."

Piko mengerutkan dahinya. "Emangnya aku bakal nganterin kamu pulang?"

Miki memiringkan kepalanya. "Nggak, ya? Ya udah, aku pulang sendiri aja."

"Eh, bercanda!" Piko menahan tangan Miki. "Kita makan dulu terus pulang, gitu kan?"

Miki terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Makan di kantin aja gak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kapan aku nolak makan gratis?"

Piko tergelak.

.

.

.

Kelas XII-2...

"Miku, hari ini aku gak bisa langsung pulang," ucap Kaito pada pacarnya tersayang yang cinta mati pada negi. "Ada kumpul singkat sama klub pecinta alam, jadi aku harus ke ruang klub dulu. Kamu mau ikut ke ruang klub atau mau nunggu di kantin aja?"

"Kantin aja, deh," angguk Miku. "Sekalian mau jajan dulu. Entar aku pesenin es krim buat kamu, ya."

"Yang bayar?"

"Jelas kamu, lah," balas Miku sambil menoyor pelan kepala pacarnya. "Sejak kapan cewek yang bayarin cowok makan?"

Kaito terkekeh. "Oke, oke, entar aku yang bayar," sahut Kaito. "Pesenin rasa anggur, ya!"

Miku mengerutkan dahinya. "Nggak yang rasa negi aja?"

"Cuma kamu yang bisa bikin, kan?"

Miku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ruang klub teater...

"_Shitsureishimasu_—permisi," ucap Mikuo di depan pintu ruang klub sambil mengintip ke dalam. "Halo? Ada orang?"

"Ngapain lo, Mik?" tanya seorang cowok dari klub teater yang menyahuti panggilan Mikuo. "Nyari siapa?"

Mata Mikuo membesar sebelum mulutnya terbuka lebar dan tertawa. "Gumgum! Lo ikut klub teater?"

Cowok berambut hijau yang dipanggil Gumgum itu merengut kesal. "Seenaknya lo manggil gue Gumgum! Lo kira gue apaan? Permen karet?" balasnya sebal. "Lo nyari siapa ke sini? Si Kaiko?"

Mikuo mengangguk. "Ada, gak?"

"SHION!" seru Gumiya di dalam ruang klub tersebut. "DICARI HATSUNE!"

"_Arigatou, Gumiya-senpai_—makasih, Kak Gumiya," ucap Kaiko ketika dia sudah tiba di depan pintu sambil membungkuk. Gumiya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, baru Kaiko menatap Mikuo. "_Doushita, Senpai_—ada apa, Kak?"

"Kamu masih lama?" tanya Mikuo pada Kaiko.

"Sebenernya bagian aku udah selesai," jawab Kaiko sekaligus menjelaskan. "Tadi aku latihan dialog sama temen aku dulu. Oh, iya!" Kaiko mengeluarkan selebaran dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkan selebaran tersebut kepada Mikuo. "Senpai dateng nonton pagelarannya, ya!"

Mikuo menerima selebaran itu lalu membacanya. _Snow White_. "Kamu main jadi apa?"

"Jadi pemeran utamanya," senyum Kaiko bahagia. "Baru kali ini aku bisa jadi pemeran utama."

"He?" Mikuo menatap Kaiko curiga. "Entar _kisu_, dong?"

Kaiko tergelak. "Naskah itu aku tolak mentah-mentah, soalnya aku nggak mau," jawab Kaiko geli. "Akhirnya naskahnya diganti jadi naruh bunga gitu, terus aku bangun. Gak ada adegan-adegan begitu kok, lagian yang jadi pangerannya juga Rin-senpai," tawa Kaiko. "Gak akan mau pastinya."

"Eh? Emangnya kurang pemain cowok?"

"Gak ada yang mau," jelas Kaiko. "Oh ya, Senpai mau langsung pulang?"

Mikuo menggeleng. "Mau ngajak kamu makan bareng dulu di kantin. Mau gak?"

Kaiko mengangguk semangat. "Kebetulan, aku belum makan siang."

Mikuo menyipitkan matanya menatap Kaiko. "Keasyikan ngerjain sesuatu boleh aja, tapi kamu jangan sampai lupa makan dong, Kaiko," nasihatnya pada Kaiko sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Kamu mau maag kamu kambuh?"

"Iya, Senpai, nanti aku makan yang rajin," jawab Kaiko sambil menunduk. "Habis aku kira belum waktunya makan siang, jadi aku bablas aja..."

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya udah, sekarang kamu makan yang banyak, ya."

Kaiko mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

Di kantin...

"Rin," panggil Len dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kamu yakin kantin sepi kalo udah pulang sekolah? Kenapa jadi rame begini, ya?"

Rin tertawa pelan. "Mereka lewat aja kok, lapangan buat latihan klub kan, ada di sebelah sana," tunjuk Rin. "Ya udah, ayo duduk. Gak akan ada yang curiga kok, emangnya kita ngapain? Cuma belajar bareng, kan?"

Len mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Rin. "Iya, cuma belajar bareng."

"Nah, mulai dari mana?" tanya Rin sambil membuka bukunya.

"Dari latihan soal," jawab Len sambil merebut buku milik Rin dan membuka lembar latihan soalnya. "Dari soal yang ini aja, kayaknya."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagus, kamu nunjuk soal yang paling aku nggak bisa kerjain dari awal materi ini," komentar Rin sambil menyodorkan pensilnya secara paksa kepada Len. "Ajarin yang ini!"

Len mengeluarkan pensilnya. "Aku juga punya pensil, tau," balasnya sebal sambil mulai menuliskan barisan rumus di atas buku Rin. "Pertama kamu harus identifikasi dulu, lah. Pantesan kamu bingung ngerjain dari mana, kalo gak diidentifikasi, bakal jauh lebih susah."

"Eh? Identifikasi itu yang kayak gimana?"

Len menatap Rin tidak percaya. "Emangnya kamu dari dulu—sejak SD—gak pernah mengidentifikasi soal dulu, gitu?"

Rin menggeleng.

Len menghela napas panjang. "Ini harusnya kayak gini—"

"Eh, Len," potong Rin sambil membalik halaman bukunya. "Kok, kamu mau belajar bareng aku?"

Len mendengus. "Kan, kamu yang ngajak!" semprotnya sambil membuka kembali halaman sebelumnya. "Katanya mau diajarin, malah gonta-ganti halaman seenaknya."

Rin menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil. "Soalnya aneh, dulu kayaknya kamu benci banget sama aku," ucap Rin agak ragu dan pelan. "Kenapa sekarang malah kayaknya... nggak keberatan kalo deket-deket aku terus jadi baik juga?"

Len terdiam.

"_Etto_... gak usah dijawab juga nggak apa-apa," tukas Rin buru-buru. "Lanjutin kimia aja, yuk! Gak usah dipikirin pertanyaan tadi, nggak penting juga. Hehehe."

"Aku nggak bermaksud berbaik hati sama kamu, ya."

Rin menatap Len bingung. "Aku juga nggak mikir gitu, kok."

"Ya udah," balas Len sambil kembali menuliskan angka-angka di atas buku Rin. "Lanjutin ya, selesai kamu idetifikasi, baru kamu masukin rumus yang pas sama identifikasinya. Biasanya, apa yang ada di identifikasi bakal kepake semua di rumus, walau ada beberapa kasus yang nggak semua kepake, biasanya alesan guru tuh, supaya murid tau atau ngejebak aja."

"Jadi masukin yang ini, kali ini, terus bagi ini, gitu?" tanya Rin memastikan. "Bener, gak?"

Len mendecak. "Kamu cuma butuh identifikasi, Rin," ucapnya setengah sebal. "Nggak belajar juga nilaimu bakal bagus. Begini aja gampang buatmu, kan?"

Rin terkekeh. "Apalagi kamu, ya."

"Hm, nggak juga." Len kembali membuka lembaran buku Rin. "Soal yang mana lagi, nih?"

"Yang ini aja," jawab Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah soal. "Katanya sih, soal jenis begini bakal banyak keluar di ujian besok."

"Oh," angguk Len sambil menuliskan soal di bukunya. "Perasaan, soalnya gak ada yang menantang. Ada yang lebih susah dikit, gak?"

Rin tergelak. "Sombong amat, sih."

"Eh, serius," tukas Len sambil ikut menggaruk kepalanya. "Emang gampang soalnya."

Rin terkekeh. "Terserah aja, deh."

"Eh, Rin," panggil Len dengan wajah serius. "Emangnya salah kalo aku baik sama orang lain, ya?"

Rin membelalakkan matanya. "Jelas nggak, lah!"

"Hmm... kalo aku suka sama orang lain?"

Kini Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Suka sama orang itu manusiawi, Len."

"Iya, tapi..." Len diam sejenak. "Aku nggak suka kalo harus suka tiba-tiba... maksudnya, sampai aku bingung ini perasaan apaan, nggak kayak yang biasa aku rasain selama ini."

Rin memiringkan bibirnya bingung, bingung akan perasaan Len, juga bingung akan Len yang tiba-tiba mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Hmm... terus kamu maunya gimana, dong?"

"Rin," panggil Len lagi. "Aku maunya nggak suka sama kamu dengan perasaan yang kayak gini."

"_N-nani?_—a-apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah bingung maksimal. "S-suka apaan? Emangnya kamu suka sama aku? K-kan, nggak!"

"Dulu nggak," balas Len. "Tapi sekarang jadi suka, nggak tau kenapa."

Rin terkekeh gugup. "Kamu... salah ngira, kali!" tukas Rin. Entah kenapa, dia tidak pernah ingin dan mengharapkan perasaan Len berbalik kepadanya. "Kamu kan, sukanya sama Lenka."

"Itu aku tau," balas Len. "Tapi udah nggak lagi, terus kenapa pindahnya ke kamu coba? Aku bingung, Rin."

"Apalagi aku," balas Rin ikut bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Terus kamu maunya gimana, dong?"

"Kamu jadi pacar aku aja, ya?"

Rin membelalak. "WOY! KOK NANYANYA GITU, SIH?!"

"Lah? Harusnya gimana?"

Rin menghela napas. "Kamu itu maksa atau nawarin, sih? Coba teliti pertanyaannya baik-baik," balas Rin setengah sebal. "Jago identifikasi soal kok, gak bisa nembak cewek, sih."

"Hee... identifikasi soal sama nembak cewek itu beda, ya," ujar Len sambil menempelkan ujung pensilnya di dahi Rin. "Soal itu gak punya perasaan, bebas mau diapain juga asal jawabannya bener, gak masalah. Cewek itu sensi banget, apalagi kalo masalah ditembak kayak gini."

"Oh..."

Len menghela napas lalu melepaskan pensil tersebut dari dahi Rin. "Kagami Rin yang rambutnya pendek, rajin pake bando putih kelinci, juga atlet kebanggan Akademi Voca yang dari SD sekolah di sini terus," ucap Len. "Mau jadi pacar aku, gak?"

"I-ini nembak beneran?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu.

Len mendecak. "Iya, lah!"

"_Etto_..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya. "Kok, rasanya aneh, ya?"

"Jawab aja, lah..."

"Habisnya aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kamu suka aku apa nggak?"

"Hee..." Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Dari awal juga aku udah tertarik sama kamu, kok."

"Akhirnya suka, gak?"

"Hee..." Wajah Rin perlahan memerah. "I-iya..."

"Oke," angguk Len. "Kamu tinggal jawab mau atau nggak. Kalo kamu emang suka doang, gak usah diterima. Kalo kamu mau lebih, diterima juga silakan. Apapun, aku gak keberatan."

Rin menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan SMA yang kini tengah dijalaninya akan diisi oleh seorang cowok yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kagamine Len, seseorang yang memang dia sayangi. Hanya saja, satu hal yang dia tidak inginkan adalah dikekang. Setahunya, cowok-cowok lain biasa mengekang cewek kalau sudah punya status. Rin tidak pernah nyaman dengan perasaan dikekang dan dia tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Sebab dia pernah menyaksikan pengekangan itu.

"Kamu bakal ngelarang aku buat ngelakuin ini-itu, gak?" tanya Rin langsung. "Aku gak mau kalo banyak dilarang, aku belum jadi istri kamu, kan!"

Len tergelak. "Geer amat," balasnya geli. "Aku juga bebas orangnya, nggak suka ngekang. Terserah kamu mau ngapain, tapi aku tetep punya sedikit batas buat kamu, soalnya kamu cewek."

Rin mengangguk.

"Terus gimana?"

"Eh..." Rin kembali menggaruk kepalanya. "Y-ya udah, aku mau, deh."

Len tergelak. "Nggak akan nyesel, kan?"

Rin menggeleng tegas. "Aku serius, kok."

"_OMEDETOU_!"

Rin dan Len menatap sekeliling mereka. "Lah? Kalian ada di sini?" tanya Rin heran begitu melihat wajah teman-teman se'kantin'nya di sana bersama pacar masing-masing. "Kenapa gak muncul dari tadi?"

"Soalnya kalian lagi acara tembak-tembakan!" jawab Miku dengan wajah gembira. "Jelas aku gak mau ngerusak momen kalian!"

"Pokoknya, selamat ya, Senpai!" ucap Lenka bahagia. "Akhirnya momen yang aku tunggu-tunggu terjadi juga."

Rin dan Len saling menatap satu sama lain. "Jadi?" tanya Rin pada pacar barunya.

Len mengangkat bahu, tersenyum, lalu mengelus pelan kepala Rin. "Semuanya bakal baik-baik aja kok, apalagi dengan ada temen-temen kamu di sini."

"Ngomong-ngomong," sela Miki sambil menunjuk buku kimia Rin yang masih terbuka. "Bisa tolong ajarin materi ini juga? Besok aku sama Piko juga ada ujian."

Kemudian mereka semua tergelak bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA BERES!<p>

_Gomennasai_ kalo akhirnya terlalu tiba-tiba... menurut Rey pribadi sih, ceritanya udah keterlaluan panjangnya, jadi Rey memutuskan buat mengakhirinya di _chapter_ ini yang kebetulan, jadinya panjang banget (_ _")a

Silakan _review_! Oya, Rey juga menerima fic _request_ bagi yang mau, kok! Asal kalian mau sabar aja berhubung Rey gak bisa langsung bikin.

_Arigatou gozaimasu_! Makasih banyak udah mengikuti "Cinta di Akademi Voca" sampai _chapter_ terakhir ini! Sampai ketemu di fic-fic Rey yang lain, ya!


End file.
